Lo haré por ti
by Booh
Summary: TERMINADO.Cho Chang le hace una promesa a Harry: ayudará a Hermione Granger a resolver un problema a vida o muerte. "Lo haré por ti", le dice. Yuri/Femslash . -Y por si te lo estabas preguntando: en este fic no existe ningún tipo de bashing a Cho-
1. Prologo

**Prólogo **

**-Un domingo cualquiera- **

Un domingo cualquiera de Hermione Granger consistía en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración y Encantamientos. Por ese orden, siempre por ese orden. Si luego le sobraba algo de tiempo, bromeaba con Ron y Harry frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, o escuchaba una nueva hornada de cotilleos en boca de Ginny Weasley. Pero nunca era ni más ni menos, porque ésa era la personalidad de Hermione. Su mente funcionaba igual que una potente agenda electrónica, en la que todo era almacenado, procesado y ordenado según días y horas. Y así eran los domingos de Hermione. Sólo Voldemort, la cicatriz de Harry o los Mortífagos y sus pillerías, tenían capacidad de interrumpir ese orden casi milenario de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Un domingo cualquiera de Cho Chang consistía en pasar horas en la biblioteca, aunque sus tareas no tenían orden ni concierto. Siempre comenzaba por las de la semana siguiente, aunque para ello hiciera uso del impulso, no de la lógica. La primera que se le antojara atractiva era la primera que realizada. Lógicamente, como buena Ravenclaw, era normal que acabara sus deberes a tiempo, pero desechaba cualquier tipo de rutina preestablecida. Porque Cho disfrutaba más picoteando de aquí allá, incordiando de vez en cuando a Madam Pince. –¿Todavía no ha clasificado esta estantería?.- le preguntaba a menudo, sólo por molestar. –Alguien ha desordenado los tomos de Herbología, señora Pince. Los de la A están en la M- decía, aún sabiendo que había sido ellal a culpable.

Al acabar su tarea, solía pasar tiempo con Marietta Edgecombe, hablando de chicos, de pasteles de manzana, de Harry Potter, de las golosinas de Honeyduckes o de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza. Daba igual con tal de pasar un buen rato.

Tampoco aquel domingo Hermione Granger se acordó de las relaciones. Tenía suficiente con sus amigos, la lucha contra Voldemort y, por encima de todo, la ardua tarea de seguir siendo la primera del curso. Mucho tiempo atrás se había fijado un orden de prioridades en la vida, y el amor o los chicos en general todavía no ocupaban los primeros puestos de la lista. Ni siquiera Ron, a quien miraba con buenos ojos de vez en cuando, pero no con suficiente entusiasmo. O Krum, pues hasta le costaba admitir que echaba de menos ese cosquilleo absurdo que había despertado en lo más profundo de su estómago. Tener a alguien siempre resulta agradable;incluso para Hermione, aunque tratara de negárselo por el simple hecho de que ella tenía otros planes.

Cho, en cambio, sí lo hizo. Cada vez que tenía tiempo libre se acordaba de Cedric, de las tardes de domingo con él, los paseos, las risas cómplices, las escapadas a Madam Pudipié siempre que sus padres ingresaban dinero en sus cuentas de Gringotts. Ah… las antiguas tardes de domingo, cuánto las extrañaba… Desde que él no estaba, todo su mundo se había centrado de nuevo en sus estudios. Le costaba admitirlo, pero así era. A veces fantaseaba con coquetear con otros, y entre esos otros el primero de la lista era Harry Potter, desde luego. Pero a menudo había algo que se lo impedía y ese algo solía ser Cedric Diggory. Todavía no había sido capaz de olvidarle, pero era más por costumbre que por verdadera ausencia. Tiempo atrás se había jurado a sí misma que nunca le contaría a nadie que jamás había amado a Cedric. Y su promesa seguía inquebrantable, pues ni siquiera sus mejores amigas se atrevían a ponerlo en duda, claro.

A la hora de la cena, las dos chicas repitieron el movimiento casi autómata de bajar con sus amigos al Gran Comedor. Hermione con los suyos, Cho con los de ella, como tenía que ser. Apenas se conocían, y tampoco tenían intención de hacerlo. No había nada de una que pudiera llamar la atención de la otra. Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que pronto se verían obligadas a aguantarse, sin excusas ni subterfugios.

Hermione se acomodó en la mesa de Gryffindor, y agarró la copa de zumo de calabaza que tenía enfrente. Estaba sedienta y bebió con avidez. Tenía un gusto extraño, pero no le dio la menor importancia; no era la mejor época del año para exprimir calabazas. Tragó con dificultad y a través del cristal del vaso se fijó con extrañeza en Cho Chang. Otra vez la había sorprendido mirando a Harry. Pensó que le gustaría que hubiera también un Harry en su vida que no fuera _su_ Harry, pero pronto desechó la idea como si al menear su cabeza consiguiera deshacerse de ella.

Cho se sentó al lado de Marietta Edgecombe en su sitio habitual de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Esperó a que apareciera su comida y antes de hincarle el diente paseó su mirada por el Gran Comedor. Allí estaba Harry, sentado al lado de aquella amiga suya tan despeinada. Se preguntaba si ella también estaría interesada en él, aunque nunca la había visto haciéndole ojitos. Pinchó con cara de aburrimiento una patata asada, y se la llevó a la boca mientras comprobaba que Hermione Granger tenía la mirada clavada en ella. Un segundo después, la Gryffindor había desviado sus ojos y Cho siguió comiendo sin darle mayor importancia.

A las pocas horas, ambas muchachas estaban en la cama, acariciando los sueños que habían escondido bajo sus almohadas. En aquel domingo cualquiera, nada les hizo sospechar lo mucho que sus vidas iban a cambiar al día siguiente.

Una poción, un misterio y un ruego -"hazlo por mí"- iban a provocar que así fuera.

* * *

**NdA:** he incluido este prólogo en la historia por consejo directo de una amiga mía… De ahí que haya tenido que subir de nuevo los capítulos. Veréis que el fic cambia completamente en el primer capítulo. Espero que el cambio no se haga muy extraño o demasiado abrupto… Lo que sí puedo deciros es que es un tanto… diferente…

Tenía intención de escribir un slash, por eso de cambiar de género y porque ya tengo medio escrita una historia sobre Hermione y Cho. Pero esta pareja tiene algo que, a diferencia de las demás, para mí la hacen muy atractiva. A lo mejor porque no la han tocado demasiados autores y está tan "virgen" que no hay demasiadas reglas establecidas.

Estaba en casa y se me ocurrió esta idea. Sé que es un poco RADICAL… y que a muchos no os convencerá… pero supongo que lo único que puedo pedir es tiempo y paciencia, porque las cosas irán cambiando poco a poco, eso seguro, y tomando forma también. Hay una "bomba" inicial, pero luego todo se va pausando. Dicho esto, seguimos con la historia… que es lo que interesa.

En cualquier caso, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Booh-


	2. Una Poción Peligrosa

**Capítulo 1 **

**-Una poción peligrosa- **

No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría en Hogwarts. Tal y como había puntualizado la profesora McGonagall "esto no ocurría en esta institución desde los tiempos de Sirius Black y James Potter". Por eso sabían cómo manejarlo e incluso conocían la cura. Pero el remedio era sumamente radical, por lo que todo el profesorado pensó que lo más conveniente sería mantenerlo en secreto para no despertar animadversión entre los alumnos o el enfado de sus padres. "Lo último que deseamos es que la comunidad mágica se piense que Hogwarts es Sodoma y Gomorra", expuso el pequeño profesor Flitwick. Hasta Dumbledore convino en que el asunto fuera "tratado con la máxima discreción" justo antes de cerciorarse de que alguien había avisado a las alumnas.

-La señorita Chang está fuera, esperando- aclaró Pomona Sprout con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

-Bien, hágala pasar. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.- ordenó el director con un gesto de preocupación. -Ah, y, Severus, mientras tanto no estaría mal que fueras a buscar al señor Potter. Sería conveniente que alguien de total confianza estuviera al tanto del problema- ordenó Dumbledore, provocando que Snape hiciera una mueca de desprecio al escuchar que, nuevamente, el director del colegio depositaba su confianza en el presuntuoso de Potter.

Severus Snape abrió la puerta y salió del despacho del director. Acto seguido, la puerta volvió a entornarse hasta que se abrió y una asustada Cho Chang asomó la cabeza al interior.

-Pase, señorita Chang, por favor, tome asiento- pidió Dumbledore con la sonrisa más amable que pudo esbozar.

Cho dio unos inseguros pasos y se sentó en una butaca que había sido conjurada para la ocasión. La morena de Ravenclaw no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Por alguna razón, su clase de Herbología había sido interrumpida y la profesora Sprout le había urgido a que se personara cuanto antes en el despacho del director.

Que ella recordara, esta vez no había hecho nada extraño. No era como cuando había tenido que reunirse con la plana mayor del colegio por sus frecuentes escarceos a la torre de Astronomía con Cedric Diggory. No, aquello era imposible. Cedric ya no estaba y, desde entonces, la vida sentimental de Cho pecaba de inexistente. Pero allí estaba de nuevo, rodeada de todos los directores de las casas, salvo Snape, que por alguna razón había salido apresuradamente del despacho del director, concentrado en Merlín- sabe- qué.

Cho aguardó en silencio a que Dumbledore iniciara la conversación.

-Señorita Chang: disculpe la premura, pero era totalmente necesario dar con usted cuanto antes. Lo que estoy a punto de decirle créame que no es del agrado de nadie. Los directores de las casas y yo hemos estado debatiendo toda la mañana cuál sería la mejor opción para tratar el problema que tenemos entre manos. Finalmente, no nos ha quedado más remedio que convocarla para ponerla al corriente.

Cho miraba fijamente al director, todavía sin entender nada. Pero, por las sombrías caras del resto de los profesores, aquello no podía ser bueno.

-No me andaré con rodeos, puesto que la noticia no es grata para nadie y requiere nuestra atención inmediata. Veamos, señorita Chang¿ha oído hablar de la poción _orgasmus_?

De nuevo Cho se quedó en blanco. Había oído hablar de un montón de pociones, de cientos de pociones que les había explicado Snape durante todos los años que habían cursado su asignatura. Pero aquella en concreto no le sonaba de nada. Por más que se estrujaba los sesos intentando repasar las lecciones de Snape, Cho seguía sin ninguna pista y así debía de estar demostrándolo el gesto de su cara.

-Ya veo…- continuó Dumbledore, que había comprendido perfectamente que la estudiante no tenía ni la más remota idea. –La poción _orgasmus _es uno de los brebajes más potentes y peligrosos del mundo mágico junto a los filtros amorosos. Por supuesto, está prohibida, pero lamentablemente todavía existen libros y manuales que explican su elaboración, por más que en Hogwarts sea completamente imposible acceder a ellos.

McGonagall asintió firmemente a esta puntualización y sacó un pequeño pañuelito blanco para secarse las lágrimas que, traicioneras, asomaban a sus ojos.

Cho iba a preguntar en ese preciso momento qué tenía todo aquello que ver con ella, pero no le fue necesario porque Dumbledore siguió hablando.

-Dicho esto, nos consta que alguien ha intoxicado a uno de los alumnos con esta poción, cuya cura es hartamente complicada y requiere de su intensa colaboración.

-Pero… pero…- comenzó a decir la estudiante de Ravenclaw, que todavía no entendía nada.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y un muchacho moreno con gafas apareció en el umbral, seguido de cerca por el profesor Snape.

-Oh, Harry, pasa, por favor, siéntate- le conminó Dumbledore, conjurando otra butaca para que Harry tomara asiento. Harry se sentó rápidamente, extrañado de aquella repentina reunión y de la presencia de Cho Chang en ella.

El director se vio obligado a repetir el mismo discurso que le había contado a Cho para que el muchacho entendiera. Cuando llegó de nuevo al punto de la "colaboración" de otra persona, Harry interrumpió su discurso.

- ¿Pero exactamente qué efectos tiene el _orgasmus_?

-Buena pregunta, Harry, estaba a punto de explicarlo. Se trata nada menos que de una potente poción sexual que anula momentáneamente el juicio y el autocontrol de una persona. Dicho de otra manera, quien la ingiere es incapaz de controlar su deseo sexual y la única manera que tiene de paliar los efectos secundarios es -Dumbledore dudó un momento. Qué difícil era explicar aquello- dar rienda suelta a ese deseo.

- ¿Quiere decir que alguien me ha envenenado?. - preguntó Cho, escandalizada.

-No exactamente, señorita Chang. No a usted, en cualquier caso.

-Entonces¿a quién?.

-Bueno - vaciló Dumbledore -tenemos nuestras razones para pensar que se trata de la señorita Granger.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó esta vez Harry. –Quiere decir que Hermione está… está….

-Sí, Harry, creemos que Hermione ha sido intoxicada con esa poción.

- Pero ¿quién…?. ¿Por qué..? . ¿Por qué iba alguien a hacerle eso a _Hermione_?- quiso saber Harry, completamente confundido.

-Las razones son todavía un misterio, pero estamos investigándolas- cabeceó Dumbledore, consciente de que lo que venía después iba a ser lo más peliagudo de todo. La pregunta, tal y como se temía, no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?- dijo, por fin, Cho.

- Verá, señorita Chang, existen otras complicaciones. La poción _orgasmus _no actúa de manera aleatoria. Es más, sus efectos se activan única y exclusivamente con una persona, y esa persona en cuestión se convierte en el objeto de deseo de quien ha ingerido la poción. En este caso… tenemos razones más que suficientes para pensar que usted es el objeto de deseo de la señorita Granger.

Harry y Cho abrieron tanto los ojos como Dumbledore había estado esperando. Aquello no era posible.

-Pero, pero… ¡pero a Hermione le gustan los chicos¡. -se quejó Harry.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la orientación sexual de la señorita Granger, Harry. Si así fuera, no tendríamos que enfrentarnos a este desagradable percance.

- Espere un momento. Creo que no lo he comprendido muy bien -intervino Cho con mal genio. Estaba tan alucinada que empezaba a entrar en la fase de no poder controlar su temperamento como la situación requería- ¿está insinuando que Hermione me desea?

-No lo estoy insinuando, señorita Chang, lo estoy afirmando- atajó Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?.

- ¿Tiene cura, profesor?- preguntó angustiado Harry en medio del ruido que estaba haciendo una desconsolada McGonagall que no dejaba de sonarse la nariz.

-Sí, la tiene, pero es complicado…-retomó la palabra el director-. La señorita Chang debería estar dispuesta a colaborar en todo momento. De lo contrario, el deseo sexual de Hermione se incrementará tanto que correría el riesgo de acabar con lesiones permanentes o incluso…

-… de morir- remató Snape, con un extraño tono de satisfacción en sus palabras.

- ¿Morir?. ¡Hermione no puede morir¡. ¡No por esto¡. ¡Tienen que hacer algo¡.

-Cálmese, Potter, por el amor de Merlín. Todos estamos asustados. Vamos a intentar mantener la calma - pidió el profesor Flitwick.

- Está bien,- convino Cho, derrumbando sus defensas al ver la angustia que consumía a todos los presentes. Aquella situación requería una gran dosis de autocontrol, pero a Cho le sobraban herramientas para afrontarla. -¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Básicamente,- Dumbledore carraspeó. Aquello era aún más difícil de decir –tendrá que aliviar su deseo…

-¿Aliviar su deseo?. -preguntó Cho, desconcertada.

-Sí, permítame que se lo explique: esta poción actúa en tres etapas. La primera es la más suave y a lo largo de esta fase inicial es probable que la señorita Granger busque cualquier tipo de contacto físico, aunque lo lógico sería que su ánimo se calmara con un beso. Esto paliaría temporalmente los efectos de la poción.

- Un momento, espere un segundo¿eso quiere decir que Cho tendría que besar a Hermione?,

-Eso me temo, Harry…

-¿Está de broma?.

-Esto no es ninguna broma, señorita Chang.- rugió McGonagall. -Recuerde con quién está hablando y modere su temperamento -le reprendió, recuperado su carisma tras haber dado rienda suelta a la tristeza que le producía ver a una alumna suya involucrada en una conspiración de ese calibre.

- ¿Y qué pasa después?.- se interesó Harry, en cuyos ojos se notaba que malamente dominaba la ansiedad. Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo a Cho intentando buscar en ella un apoyo que no encontró. La Ravenclaw retiró la mirada, aunque escuchó atentamente las explicaciones del director.

-La segunda fase es un poco más complicada -explicó Dumbledore. -La señorita Granger verá aumentar su deseo y, como en todas las relaciones, querrá dar un paso más. En esta etapa es probable que desee tener algún tipo de contacto físico con la señorita Chang.

- Y eso quiere decir que…

- Que tendrán que tocarse, por supuesto.

-¡¿Cómo?¡. -exclamó Cho. -¿Ha perdido el juicio?.

-¡Señorita Chang¡. ¡Modérese¡.-la reprendió de nuevo McGonagall.

-Pero, profesora, él... está... ¿se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo?. -se excusó como pudo Cho.

-Me doy perfecta cuenta, señorita Chang. Pero me temo que no nos queda más remedio -afirmó Dumbledore, dedicándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

-¿Cuál es la última fase, profesor?. -insistió Harry, más preocupado por conocer toda la explicación que interesado en las protestas de Cho.

-Bueno, la última fase y el momento de curación llega -qué difícil era aquello, qué complicado -al realizar el acto sexual completo. Una vez hecho, los efectos tóxicos quedan completamente anulados, por lo que la señorita Granger estaría fuera de todo peligro –concluyó Dumbledore sin rodeos.

Tanto Harry como Cho palidecieron.

-Pero, pero… ¡Hermione no va a querer esto¡- estalló Harry.

-_**Yo** _no voy a querer esto- puntualizó Cho.

-No existe… ¿no hay ningún antídoto, profesor?. ¡Tiene que haber algo¡

-No, Harry, no existe. Si así fuera, créeme que ya se lo habríamos dado…

Harry miró a Cho, intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

- Conmigo no cuentes, Harry- afirmó ella tajantemente, devolviéndole una mirada fría, distante. -Esto queda fuera de toda discusión...

-Señorita Chang -intervino de nuevo Dumbledore -tiene que entender que ésta es la _única_ manera de evitar un daño irreparable.

-Contamos con usted, señorita Chang -la apoyó Filius Flitwick, el director de su casa.

- Sí, claro, entiendo perfectamente su postura –replicó ella, conciliadora-. ¿Pero qué tipo de magos son ustedes que no pueden ni siquiera contrarrestar los efectos de una simple poción?

-No es tan simple- explicó Snape –De hecho, es una de las pocas pociones de las cuales no se ha encontrado un antídoto. La única solución posible es la que le estamos planteando.

Cho miró a su profesor de Pociones con recelo, como si intentara encontrar un rastro de duda en lo que había dicho. -¿Pero por qué iba alguien a querer intoxicar a Granger?.

- ¿Y dónde está Hermione?- quiso saber Harry, que por fin parecía haber despertado de su estado de shock.

-Acompáñenme, por favor- les pidió amablemente Dumbledore, levantándose de su butaca.

El director se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que había tras su despacho. Al abrirla, los dos expectantes alumnos vieron a Hermione atada a una silla por algún tipo de cuerdas mágicas. Dobby estaba con ella, intentando evitar que la muchacha se sofocara. Tenía la cara cubierta de sudor, los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de angustia que se agudizó cuando vio a Cho Chang. Tratando de controlarse por todos los miedos, ignorando el calor que inundaba su cuerpo, Hermione respiró hondo y empezó a pedir que se la llevaran con todas sus fuerzas. "Ella no... ella...yo... ella no".

Dumbledore cerró la puerta, intentando evitar que el contacto entre las dos muchachas se extendiera más de lo necesario; antes de que Cho dijera la última palabra.

-Como verán, la señorita Granger ya ha sido puesta al corriente y tampoco está muy dispuesta a colaborar. Le hemos dado un brebaje temporal, una poción que calmará su deseo durante un par de horas, pero todavía tenemos que esperar a que haga efecto.

- ¿Y no puede tomar esa cosa toda la vida?- preguntó Cho.

-Lamentablemente, no. Acabaría enfermándola. Es demasiado invasora para excederse en su uso.

- ¿Por qué está atada, profesor? –preguntó Harry.

-Es una medida de seguridad, sólo hasta que la poción haga su efecto. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, así que no se preocupen: ella está al corriente de todo. Y, bien¿qué me dice? -preguntó, posando su mirada en Cho.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero participar en esta locura. Que yo sepa, no es justo que yo tenga que hacer todo… eso… cuando apenas conozco a Hermione. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella. No sé quién ha provocado esto y verdaderamente lo siento por ella, pero yo me quedo fuera.- afirmó Cho cruzándose de brazos.

Harry la miró sorprendido, con unos ojos que daban a entender que todo estaba en manos de Cho y que más que nunca necesitaba su ayuda.

-Señorita Chang¿es consciente de que si no ayuda la señorita Granger puede morir?. ¿De veras quiere cargar con ese peso toda su vida?- le preguntó Dumbledore, un brillo extrañamente malicioso en sus ojos.

-Cho, por favor¡no puedes dejar que eso suceda¡. ¡Tienes que hacer algo¡ -imploró Harry.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?. ¿Qué me dé el lote por los pasillos con tu extraña amiguita?.

-En realidad- volvió a intervenir Dumbledore –no tiene que ser en ningún espacio público. Por supuesto, queremos tratar este asunto con la mayor discreción posible- el director miró con intención a los dos, obviamente dándoles a entender que no podían comentar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry asintió, comprendiendo –y, por lo tanto, hemos preparado una de las habitaciones de invitados para llevar a cabo la _cura_.

- ¿Quiere decir que no tendría por qué enterarse nadie?- inquirió Cho, animándose por momentos por aquel pequeño detalle y algo más tranquila cuando Dumbledore asintió lentamente. Se notaba que aquel era un detalle muy importante.

- Cho… por favor. Hazlo por mí, hazlo por Hermione, por quien tú quieras… pero tienes que hacerlo, por favor.- dijo Harry, que puso ojos de cordero degollado. Si la chica se sentía mínimamente en deuda con él, tenía que hacerle este favor.

- ¿Cuánto dice que van a durar los efectos?- quiso saber Cho.

-Eso es difícil de predecir. Pero calculamos que, dada la gravedad del estado actual de la señorita Granger, mañana debería haber acabado todo. Siempre y cuando usted acceda a aliviar su _dolor_, por supuesto.

- Voy a matar a quien le haya hecho esto- se enfureció Harry, golpeando con su puño la palma de la mano.

- No hay motivo para ello, Harry. El culpable aparecerá. Los profesores se ocuparán de ello. Eso sí, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Señorita Chang, me temo que necesitamos una respuesta cuanto antes.

Cho les miró con cara de angustia. Primero a Dumbledore, después a Harry. Y encontró tanto miedo en los ojos de Harry que no le quedó más remedio que mirar hacia otro lado, bajar la cabeza y aceptar que no tenía escapatoria.

-Está bien, Harry: lo haré por ti…


	3. Una Ducha

**Capítulo dos **

**-Una ducha- **

Mientras los profesores concretaban el traslado de las dos muchachas a la "habitación de invitados", Harry puso rumbo al comedor, donde seguramente estarían sus amigos tras terminar las clases de la mañana.

Todavía no sabía cómo iba a explicarles que Hermione hubiera desaparecido momentáneamente, y sabía que no iba a ser sencillo engañar a Ron y a Ginny. Sobre todo a Ginny. La pelirroja era capaz de distinguir perfectamente cuándo estaba mintiendo, como si pudiera abrir una puerta y ver dentro de su mente. Pero el consejo de Dumbledore le había servido de mucho "simplemente, dígales que hemos enviado a Hermione al Concurso Anual de Cálculo de Runas. Todos los años participa un estudiante de Hogwarts y no sería extraño que este año hubiéramos seleccionado a la señorita Granger, dado su expediente". Sí, suponía que les diría eso. Ahora sólo tenía que asegurarse de que el plan no fallaba y nunca descubrían la verdad. A fin de cuentas, de ser cierto, Hermione probablemente les hubiera repetido hasta la saciedad que los profesores la habían elegido a ella. La ausencia de entusiasmo e incluso de noticias, iba a hacer mucho más difícil que creyeran la mentira. Pero tenía que intentarlo¿no?. Luego ya vería cómo solucionaba el "extraño" comportamiento de su amiga.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick, como titulares de las casas de las alumnas afectadas, condujeron a Hermione y a Cho a la habitación que los elfos domésticos ya habían acomodado para ellas. El hecho de que Hermione estuviera prácticamente drogada por los efectos de la poción que le habían dado no ayudaba a acelerar el ritmo, y debían llegar antes de que las clases se acabaran para asegurarse de que nadie las viera. Por fin, cuando llegaron a la habitación y la puerta se abrió, la profesora McGonagall se despidió diciéndole a Cho la contraseña, _lívidus_, y ambos profesores le desearon suerte, indicándole que avisara por la red flu cualquier duda o ayuda que necesitara. Y que, por supuesto, les hiciera saber cuándo había concluido todo.

_Perfecto_, pensó Cho al echar un vistazo a todo el recinto. Hermione reposaba en uno de los sillones de la estancia, que era una de las más increíbles que Cho había visto en su vida. Aunque no faltaba detalle a Cho no le agradaba demasiado aquel sitio. Desde la contraseña –¿a quién se le había ocurrido la brillantez? - hasta cómo estaban distribuidos los muebles todo era una auténtica provocación, todo estaba orientado como para aclimatar a una pareja y estimular el deseo.

La habitación de invitados tenía un mullido sofá en forma de ele que cubría por completo una de sus esquinas. Sobre él, esponjosos cojines de satén rojo. También había un extraño olor a velas aromáticas que procedía de las candelarias que habían sido encendidas para aclimatar el ambiente. A Cho le pareció escuchar música, pero se convenció de que había sido su imaginación, a pesar de que tampoco faltaba aquel detalle en el cuadro que estaba contemplando.

Cruzó el salón para encaminarse hacia la habitación principal, en donde descubrió una inmensa cama –sólo una, para su desvelo- vestida con sábanas blancas y también coronada por inmensos y mullidos cojines. En el cuarto de baño el derroche llegaba al clímax, pues en el centro de la estancia había una descomunal bañera cuyo fondo parecía modelado para albergar la presencia de dos cuerpos. Como con cada descubrimiento se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa, Cho regresó al salón, en donde todavía estaba Hermione, ausente a todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la buscadora.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo en voz alta, mirando con desdén a Hermione, que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta en otro sillón.

Bufó, meneó la cabeza y luego decidió aprovechar la tregua que le brindaba la adormilada morena. Cruzó aquel inmenso salón repleto de mullidos sofás y se dirigió a la habitación, en donde ya estaban colocados los enseres personales de las dos muchachas, sin duda traídos por algún elfo doméstico para asegurarse de que no echaban nada en falta.

Cho extrajo un libro de su mochila escolar, se sentó frente al amplio escritorio que había en el salón e intentó hacer sus deberes. Pese a todo, seguía siendo una Ravenclaw. Y le molestaba pensar que aquella locura podía obligarle a desatender sus estudios.

* * *

-¿Y por qué no nos lo contó?- preguntó Ron indignado.

Ahí estaba. Justo lo que Harry había temido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Ron, se lo han dicho esta misma mañana. La profesora McGonagall y ella han tenido que irse corriendo. No le ha dado tiempo a contarlo.

-Pero sí le ha dado tiempo a contártelo a TI.

-A mí no me lo ha contado. Me lo ha dicho McGonagall para que no nos preocupáramos.

-Pero has dicho que McGonagall se ha ido con ella…- intervino la inteligente Ginny.

_Mierda_

-Me… me ha mandado una lechuza.

A Ginny no le pareció nada convincente la respuesta de Harry, pero, en lugar de intentar indagar más, miró a su amigo con un gesto de incredulidad y siguió degustando su comida sin darle mayor importancia. Ron, en cambio, se seguía quejando, como era de esperar.

- Bueno, también podía habérmela enviado _a mí_¿no? La lechuza, digo. No es como si fueras tú más amigo de ella que…

-No creo que tenga importancia a quién se lo hayan dicho, Ron. El caso es que estamos avisados y eso es lo que cuenta- le cortó Harry, deseando con todas sus fuerzas cambiar de tema al tiempo que controlaba a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo. Por suerte, parecía que la pelirroja no sospechaba nada.

- ¿Y cuándo has dicho que vuelve? –se interesó Ron.

- Mañana, creo. Depende de si la eliminan en primera ronda o no…

* * *

En efecto, la primera ronda ya había comenzado en los nuevos aposentos privados de Hermione y Cho: Hermione se había despertado.

Cho se asustó un poco al ver que la morena abría los ojos. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo actuar y, desde luego, no tenía suficiente confianza para abordar la situación con naturalidad.

Cho esperó a que Hermione diera el primer paso. De aquella manera podría medir hasta qué punto le estaba afectando la poción en aquel momento, o si todavía disponía de algunos minutos más de tregua.

Vale, aquello era surrealista. Definitivamente.

Hermione se incorporó un poco en el sofá y miró confundida a derecha e izquierda, como si no supiera dónde se encontraba. Debía de dolerle la cabeza porque se llevó una mano a la sien, en señal de dolor, y la frotó vigorosamente antes de abrir por completo los ojos. Fue entonces cuando percibió la presencia de Cho Chang, todavía sentada frente al escritorio, inmóvil y mirándola fijamente, expectante.

El silencio cayó sobre ellas durante varios segundos. Daba la sensación de que ninguna de las chicas sabía qué decir y, por lo tanto, simplemente se miraban, como si las dos estuvieran esperando a que la otra se decidiera a hablar.

Por fin, fue Hermione quien rompió el hielo:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, todavía impactada al ver a Cho. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Creo que te han drogado para que mantuvieras la calma. Y la segunda pregunta no te la puedo contestar. Todavía me lo estoy preguntando yo.

- Ese maldito Malfoy…

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?- se interesó Cho.

- Bueno, tiene que haber sido él¿no? –razonó Hermione. - ¿Quién más iba a querer hacernos algo así?

_Nadie_, pensó Cho. Porque nadie en su sano juicio atacaría a dos de las brujas más poderosas de todo Hogwarts.

- ¿Tienes algún otro enemigo? –preguntó Cho, mostrándose interesada en la conversación.

- No, que yo sepa. Aunque eso nunca se puede saber… a no ser que te hagan algo, como ahora¿no?

-Bueno, la opción de Malfoy no es descabellada, pero podría haber sido cualquiera- razonó Cho, dejando a un lado la pluma que sostenía y girando el cuerpo para prestar más atención a la conversación. – Además, Malfoy no es tan brillante. No sería capaz de realizar una poción tan complicada- comentó Cho, sonriendo.

- ¿Te lo han contado?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de la poción- dijo quedamente Hermione, un tono de culpabilidad en su voz.

- Sí, por algo estoy aquí. Tuve mis dudas… -Cho carraspeó. Tampoco quería que Hermione se sintiera culpable. –Bueno… Harry insistió y Dumbledore… bueno, ya podrás imaginártelo…

- Sí –Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todavía le dolía. Entonces intentó ser amable. -Gracias… -dijo.

- No se merecen. Lo que no entiendo es¿por qué me eligieron a mí?.

* * *

Sí, _¿por qué Cho¿Por qué no cualquier otra persona?._ Se preguntaba Harry. Había cientos de estudiantes en Hogwarts, y todos ellos eran un blanco perfecto para Hermione, ya que la muchacha no era muy dada a "estrechar" sus relaciones con nadie.

Hermione no estaba interesada en las escenas románticas adolescentes típicas de un colegio como Hogwarts. La muchacha no había dado la menor muestra de interés desde aquel insignificante escarceo con Krum, por lo que el castigo habría sido igual de contundente con cualquier otra persona. Cualquiera. Y si lo que pretendían era humillarla eligiendo a una chica… bueno¿por qué Cho y no otra cualquiera?

- Pásame la sal, Harry.

Harry ni se inmutó.

-¿Harry?

- ¿Uh?

- Pasa la sal…-pero tampoco con esto se movió. -¡Harry!.

- ¿Qué?.-dijo por fin.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?. Estás ido –comentó Ginny, que no le quitaba ojo a su amigo. - ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Mmm… no, no, qué va… sólo estaba embobado. No sé en qué estaba pensando…

* * *

-Bueno, a lo mejor por…- Hermione estaba a punto de decir que todo aquello tenía de trasfondo los sentimientos de Harry por Cho. Pero se detuvo. No quería hacerlo tan evidente, y estaba segura de que a Harry no le gustaría que revelara sus sentimientos a Cho.

- ¿Por Harry? –preguntó Cho, que había intuido los pensamientos de Hermione y quería impedir que se sintiera mal por su amigo.

-Bueno, sí…

-Ya, yo también lo he pensado. Pero no tiene mucho sentido¿no? Si ése fuera su objetivo, se lo habrían hecho a él. A fin de cuentas, eso le avergonzaría mucho más que el hecho de que estuvieras _tú_… _aquí_… _conmigo_.

Cho se enrojeció al recordar las explicaciones de Dumbledore. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente del lío en el que estaba metida.

-No creo. Eso le habría pasar un buen rato y pienso que es lo último que buscaría el culpable. Ya sabes…

Cho soltó una risita al escuchar la broma de Hermione. Pero, tras la sonrisa, el silencio volvió a caer entre las dos muchachas. La cosa no iba tan mal como esperaba. Hermione se comportaba de manera normal, tranquila, estaba charlando. Cualquiera se hubiera negado a pensar que por sus venas corría una peligrosa poción que podía destruírla. Pero Cho casi prefería que fuera así. Así se estaba bien, así podía estar tranquila. Y a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado la buscadora de Ravenclaw sobre la estudiante de Gryffindor, tenía que admitir que Hermione tenía una conversación agradable. Cuando Dumbledore le habló de "compartir habitación" con ella, lo último que imaginó era que en algún momento pudiera sentirse a gusto.

La estudiante de Ravenclaw estaba tan sumergida en esos pensamientos que cuando Hermione se levantó súbitamente y pasó caminando a su lado, Cho sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse._¿Ya?. ¿Ya se habían pasado los efectos de la poción?_. Puso tal gesto de terror que Hermione se detuvo para mirarla con incredulidad. Luego sonrió ligeramente y se burló:

-Tranquila. Sólo voy a darme una ducha.

* * *

**NdA**: He tenido problemas con el ordenador y por ello pido disculpas¡¡¡ Durante unos días se me fastidió el botón de encendido y tenía todas las historias guardadas aquí... pero, milagrosamente, parece que vuelve a estar bien, aunque tendré que llevarlo al taller mecánico, no vaya a ser que se trate sólo de una ilusión óptica. De todos modos, espero que os siga gustando el fic y que nos veamos muy muy pronto. Besos y gracias¡ Booh-


	4. La Súplica

**Capítulo Tres **

**- La súplica - **

El profesor Dumbledore sabía que lo normal hubiera sido poner al corriente de lo sucedido a los padres de las alumnas. A fin de cuentas, ambas eran menores de edad. Pero, por alguna razón, Dumbledore convino con McGonagall era lo mejor en aquella ocasión.

-¿Estás seguro, Albus?. Si alguien dice algo, si llegaran a enterarse…

-Ése es un riesgo que tendremos que correr, Minerva. Pero tenemos motivos suficientes para suponer que nuestra discreción no está en peligro. Harry ha demostrado en otras ocasiones que es perfectamente capaz de guardar un secreto, y la señorita Chang… Bueno, dado su carácter, dudo mucho que se arriesgara a semejante humillación pública.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Severus?

-Minerva, hemos hablado de esto infinidad de veces: a Severus Snape yo le confiaría mi vida. Además, no estoy seguro de que los padres de Hermione llegaran a entender la naturaleza de la situación. No debemos olvidar que son Muggles, y para ellos ya es bastante difícil comprender el mundo mágico como para decirles que es imprescindible que su hija mantenga relaciones sexuales. Y con una mujer, nada menos. Tengo entendido que muchos Muggles no conciben el amor entre personas del mismo sexo…

- ¿Y quién está hablando de amor? –desconfió Minerva, levantando una ceja para poner cara de asombro.

- Nadie, claro, nadie… –replicó Dumbledore, desviando los ojos con disimulo.

* * *

Ahora que lo pensaba… _¿y qué pasaba con Marietta Edgecombe?. ¿Alguien se iba a ocupar de decírselo?_. A ella no la habían citado en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry se preguntaba si sería conveniente que alguien la pusiera al corriente, o que alguien le contara la misma excusa que él les había dicho a sus amigos. En esto estaba pensando cuando, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo ver que el profesor Flitwick se acercaba cautelosamente adonde estaba sentada la estudiante de Ravenclaw y se ponía a charlar con ella.

La visualización de la escena dejó a Harry más tranquilo, aunque acto seguido paseó los ojos por el gran comedor y los detuvo en algo que le llamó la atención: allí estaba Draco Malfoy, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en su propia mesa e ignorando lo que le estaba diciendo Pansy Parkinson. Estaba demasiado ocupado en no perder detalle de lo que ocurría en la mesa de Ravenclaw. A Harry le pareció tan sospechoso su comportamiento que pensó que ya había encontrado al culpable.

En ese momento sus ojos verdes se encontraron con el gris acerado de los de Malfoy, aunque el rubio no hizo ni siquiera el ademán de retirarlos.

* * *

Cho podía escuchar el chapoteo del agua que provenía del interior del inmenso cuarto de baño. Entendía por qué Hermione se había decidido a darse un baño en lugar de una ducha: aquella bañera era inmensa, casi una piscina doméstica.

Por su parte, Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor. Aunque la situación seguía siendo surrealista –ella, compartiendo habitación con una Ravenclaw, con la Ravenclaw que le había gustado a Harry, que probablemente aún le gustaba-. Pero, por lo menos, estaba disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad gracias a los efectos de aquel antídoto temporal.

Aquella mañana había sido horrible. Se había despertado tremendamente agitada, con la respiración entrecortada y unos escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Estaba sudorosa y tenía aquel DOLOR punzante que bajaba desde su barriga hasta su sexo. Pensando que le pasaba algo realmente grave, mucho peor que una común gripe muggle, Hermione se vistió apresuradamente y caminó con dificultad hasta la enfermería.

Luego había venido lo peor. Madam Pomfrey le había examinado cuidadosamente. Primero sin el menor rastro de preocupación en su rostro; después, con esa cara tan sombría que se adueñaba de ella cuando constataba que la situación era grave.

"¿Ha bebido algo extraño últimamente?", le había preguntado. "No, sólo zumo de calabaza, ayer por la noche". Madam Pomfrey se interesó entonces en si había notado cualquier tipo de sabor extraño en aquel zumo, y ella no le mintió, porque lo cierto era que le había parecido más agrio de lo normal. Finalmente, y muy a su pesar, Snape había hecho acto de presencia y le había introducido una fina ramita de abedul en la boca. La ramita pronto adquirió un color extraño y, sin mediar palabra, Snape la había arrastrado hasta el despacho de Dumbledore Dumbledore, donde todo había comenzado. Una pesadilla.

Y ahora estaba allí, con la _hermosa_ Cho.

_¡No pienses eso, Hermione¡_, se reprendió.

Pero es cierto… es preciosa. Con esos labios carnosos, esa piel oliva brillante que parece eternamente mimada por el sol.

_Basta, basta, basta. Es sólo la poción. Tú sabes que no es real._

Si al menos pudiera besar esa piel… si al menos pudiera pasar su mano sobre ella y comprobar si es tan suave como parece.

_La, la, la… runas, eso es. ¿Cómo era la runa femenina de la que hablamos el otro día en clase?_

Femenina… si por algo se caracterizaba Cho Chang era por su feminidad. Con esos andares cadentes, casi etéreos, esa cintura que derrapaba para fundirse con unas bien definidas y recortadas caderas…

_¡Los chicos¡. ¡A ti te gustan los chicos, Hermione¡. Recuerda a Krum, recuerda sus músculos, su pecho firme, sus…_

…sus pechos, firmes y redondos, y los pezones, tan duros como un iceberg rasgando su superficie. Y tampoco le faltaran músculos. Era evidente que tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado debajo de aquellas holgadas túnicas que tanto se empeñaban en disimular los regalos corporales de la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Pecado para la vista.

_Pero Harry la desea…_

…y tú también la deseas¿acaso no te mueres por besarla, por rozar tu lengua contra la suya y hacer que bailen juntas?.

- ¡NO¡.- dijo Hermione a voz en grito.

- ¿Hermione?. ¿Estás bien?.- oyó que preguntaba Cho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Harry se excusó durante el postre y salió antes del gran comedor. No quería que nadie presenciara lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y sabía perfectamente que Draco Malfoy solía abandonar la mesa pronto; lo había visto levantarse en muchas ocasiones. Esperó a la salida y se encaró con él tan pronto cruzó el vestíbulo de entrada.

- ¿A qué juegas, Malfoy?.

Draco parecía sorprendido al ver que Harry se dirigía a él. Miró hacia ambos lados, preguntándose si quizá el chico que sobrevivió trataba de hablar con otra persona. Al comprobar que estaban solos en el vestíbulo, entornó sus acerados ojos y dijo:

- ¿Te atreves a dirigirte a mí, caracortada?. ¿Qué te ocurre?. ¿Te ha sentado mal el zumo de calabaza?.- se burló.

- No bromees, Malfoy. Sé que has sido tú quien lo ha hecho. Sólo quería decirte que pienso hablar con Dumbledore. De ésta no te libras.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando, Potter. Pero si alguien te ha hecho algo, espero que te hayan dado tu merecido. Avísame cuando sepas quién ha sido. Me encantaría felicitarle.

- Te lo advierto, Malfoy….- dijo Harry sacando su varita.

- Oh, por favor, eres _tan_ patético. ¿Qué piensas hacer? . ¿Hechizarme delante de todo el Gran Comedor?. Adelante, inténtalo. Pensaba que eras más listo, caracortada.

Harry recapacitó sobre las palabras de Draco y bajó su varita. Sabía que no eran el momento ni el lugar, pero por Merlín que tenía ganas de vengarse de Malfoy. Complacido de la reacción de Harry, Draco le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro, le dijo "buen chico, Potter, buen chico" en un desquiciante tono de burla, y siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Cho estuvo a punto de entrar en el cuarto de baño, pero entonces pensó que la poción ya era suficiente provocación para además entrar por sorpresa y encontrarse, quizá, a Hermione completamente desnuda. Aquella era una visión que no deseaba tener.

Prefirió llamar tímidamente a la puerta, aunque Hermione insistió en que no entrara. Era mejor si se quedaba donde estaba.

- Vamos, Hermione, no puede ser tan grave- la alentó Cho, más por convencerse a sí misma que porque creyera realmente en lo que decía.

Pero sí era grave, por más que tratara de negárselo. Los pensamientos que Hermione acababa de tener sobre la buscadora de Ravenclaw habían desatado el caos en su interior. Estaba desnuda, estaba sudando, y notaba su sexo incandescente, a pesar del agua que humedecía su cuerpo. Se trataba de una incontrolable sensación volcánica que no hacía más que crecer.

Hermione intentaba darse a sí misma palabras de aliento como "tú puedes hacerlo, vamos, esto no podrá contigo", pero lo único que conseguía era que su respiración se acelerara cada vez más y que su pulso latiera descontroladamente.

Poco a poco empezó a notar que su respiración ya no tenía un sonido normal, sino que las bocanadas de aire se habían convertido en gemidos febriles. Su cabeza, su parte lógica, sabía que aquello era una locura. Pero su cuerpo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Cho Chang hiciera estallar aquella puerta, se acercara, y recorriera su piel con sus manos y su lengua.

Cho, que ahora tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, se ruborizó al escuchar los gemidos de Hermione. Porque aquello eran, definitivamente, gemidos. Gemidos de deseo, gemidos de un placer no atendido. El descubrimiento impactó fuertemente a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, que se ruborizó aún más al pensar lo sexy que sonaba una chica -Hermione- cuando estaba excitada.

Aquella sensación era completamente nueva. Escuchar los gemidos anhelantes de una mujer no era comparable a las experiencias que había tenido hasta ese momento. Se trataba de un sonido más dulce, más elegante y morboso, que se colaba en sus oídos sin pedir permiso, apoderándose completamente de ella. Aquel sonido le estaba privando de su capacidad de juicio, de cualquier atisbo de racionalidad que hubiera sido capaz de juntar en ese momento.

Luchando desesperadamente para no prestar atención, todavía fue capaz de tener una idea.

Los profesores le habían dado un pequeño tubito que contenía la poción que antes le habían suministrado a Hermione para hacer que se calmara. Pero la profesora McGonagall había insistido en que se la diera sólo si era _estrictamente_ necesario o si Hermione se volvía violenta. Cho jugueteó con la idea de usar su contenido y apretó el tubito que reposaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Pero inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que no se trataba de una emergencia, sino de un efecto completamente normal de la poción que había intoxicado a Hermione.

Cho aflojó su mano y dejó que el tubo cayera apáticamente en el fondo del bolsillo.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall miró al director del colegio con aire inquisitorio.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?. –preguntó entonces, casi con desgana. Conocía demasiado bien a Dumbledore.

-Nada en absoluto, Minerva. –contestó éste con aire divertido. -Sólo estaba intentando imaginar qué pasaría si… -vaciló- bueno, si las dos muchachas llegaran a sentir algo.

- Oh, vamos, Albus, no digas tonterías. ¿Cho Chang?. ¿Y Hermione Granger?. Ni en las mejores aventuras de Harry Potter pasaría algo así. No digas sandeces.

- Entonces.. ¿no has notado nada?.

- ¿Notado?. Sí, he notado que dos chicas perfectamente normales estaban furiosas porque de la noche a la mañana tienen que practicar sexo con alguien a quien apenas conocen. Está de más pensar que algo así podría ocurrir¿no te parece?.

- No estés tan segura, Minerva, no estés tan segura…

- En cualquier caso,- continuó McGonagall, dispuesta a cambiar de tema, porque aquello le parecía un sinsentido. -¿Estás decidido a no avisar a los Granger y los Chang?.

- No lo veo procedente esta vez, lo cierto es que no.

- De acuerdo, tú eres el director, Albus. Tus razones tendrás. Pero por el bien de todos sólo espero que sean buenas...

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta tan rápidamente que Cho retrocedió con brusquedad. Al pensar que había notado que había estado escuchando a hurtadillas, la buscadora de Ravenclaw no fue capaz de esconder el tono bermellón que llevaba tiñendo sus mejillas desde hacía un buen rato.

Hermione llevaba puesto un albornoz blanco. Sólo un albornoz blanco. Tenía el pelo húmedo y finas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara, contorneando sus rasgos. El pelo enmarañado se había esfumado y en su lugar quedaba una melena mojada y revoltosa, que zigzagueaba en las puntas. Hermione no era partidaria de sacar partido a su belleza, pero su naturalidad la hacía aún más atractiva.

La Gryffindor clavó su mirada leonina en los ojos de Cho sin ningún tipo de pudor. Sus pupilas destellaban tanto deseo que su rostro estaba transformado, como si quien estuviera detrás de aquel cuerpo fuera una persona completamente diferente. Cho nunca la había visto así. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes podría imaginarla mirándola como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. La estudiante de Ravenclaw quiso decir algo, pero se encontró conque no salió nada de sus labios.

Los ojos de Hermione habían descendido hacia sus labios, con las pupilas todavía en llamas, la respiración entrecortada, y su pecho subiendo y bajando. Cho empezó a sentir una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa provocada por su corazón, que golpeaba una y otra vez contra su pecho.

Hermione le había intimidado tanto que no conseguía despegar sus ojos de las gotas que se descolgaban de su pelo hacia el valle que había entre sus pechos.

- ¿E… es… estás bien? – tartamudeó Cho, esperando encontrar una respuesta afirmativa.

La estudiante de Gryffindor no respondió. Seguía estudiándole con su mirada. Cuando bajó los ojos hasta su escote, Chho trató de llamar su atención otra vez:

- ¿Hermione?. –preguntó con inseguridad.

Era como si no estuviera allí. Cho no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba sintiendo su compañera de cuarto, pero notaba su ausencia, su dolor, la premura de su cuerpo, completamente entregado a un deseo que la consumía por dentro. Hermione no habló durante otro buen rato. Por un momento pareció controlarse y retrocedió un poco, dejando un hueco vacío en el espacio que segundos antes había ocupado. La muchacha miró largamente al suelo y, luego, casi como en una súplica, prácticamente en un ruego, se rindió:

- Bésame… -jadeó- Cho… ¿por favor?.

Cho sintió una mezcla de lástima y rabia cuando la escuchó. Había notado cómo se le hundía el corazón en la boca del estómago. "Por favor", le había dicho. Incluso en aquellas condiciones, Hermione era capaz de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para que la otra persona no se sintiera obligada.

A escasos centímetros de Hermione, se quedó mirando sus labios, dubitativa. Estaban entreabiertos, partidos en dos para dar la bienvenida a su boca; ella lo sabía. Sus ojos devolvieron la mirada a los de Hermione con la intención de escapar a aquella boca que se prestaba solícita, pero se encontró de nuevo con aquel fuego en sus pupilas. _Diablos, aquella poción sí que era efectiva_.

Hermione empezó a sentir agudos escalofríos que le hicieron temblar ligeramente, consumida por el deseo. Y en cuestión de segundos Cho se decidió. Sabía que no tenía elección y cerró suavemente los ojos, dispuesta a inclinarse para hacer lo que le había pedido. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Muy despacio dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre los de Hermione, al principio casi sin apretar, con un suave roce que a las dos les hizo cosquillas. Luego la presión se intensificó y notó cómo los labios de Hermione se fugaban momentáneamente y después se abrían provocando que sacara la punta de su lengua para rozarlos. La lengua de Hermione empezó a acariciarlos, atrapándolos también con los dientes en un movimiento que hizo que Cho se estremeciera y consintiera que sus lenguas se buscaran como si estuvieran haciendo el amor entre ellas.

Poco a poco, el beso se intensificó. Cho, no supo dónde debía colocar sus manos, y finalmente las posó sobre los hombros de Hermione, sólo para descubrir la desnudez de uno de ellos. El albornoz de Hermione se había ladeado y había dejado al descubierto aquel trozo de piel que resbalaba bajo sus dedos. Era suave. Mucho más suave de lo que un chico lo había sido jamás. Cho se estremeció ligeramente al notarlo.

Hermione provocó que el beso se profundizara, prácticamente devorando la boca de Cho y sujetando con una mano la espalda de la muchacha para apretarla contra su pecho y conseguir que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

Cho hizo el ademán de apartarse, pero acto seguido la pasión con la que Hermione la estaba besando se esfumó por completo. Entonces la morena rompió el beso con brusquedad, como si en ese momento hubiera recuperado el sentido común.

Cho mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando notó la ausencia de Hermione. Casi pudo sentir dolor al no tenerla cerca. Al abrirlos comprobó que la morena todavía estaba enfrente de ella, aunque ahora mirara el suelo. Tras recobrar el autocontrol, Hermione había cubierto de nuevo el trozo de piel que antes se había descubierto.

- Perdona – se excusó, demasiado azorada para mirar a los ojos a Cho.

Cho enmudeció unos segundos. También retiró su mirada, avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La clavó en cambio en el suelo, pensando una y otra vez que acababa de besar a una chica. ¡A una chica¡. Extrañada por la frialdad de Hermione, la muchacha sólo fue capaz de balbucir unas palabras.

- E… está bien. Era algo que tenía que pasar… No le des más importancia –dijo, girándose para alejarse con la intención de poner en orden sus ideas.

Ahora ya sabían cómo actuaba la poción. Sus efectos explotaban precipitadamente y se extinguían con la misma rapidez. Tal y como Albus Dumbledore había pronosticado.

**_

* * *

_NdA:**Perdón por la tardanza¡¡¡ Ya sé que siempre me excuso y... ejem... esas cosas. Algunos ya vais conociendo mis idas y venidas, que no tienen ningún tipo de lógica ni de día en el calendario. Pero, bueno, voy arañando tiempo de aquí y allá y hoy ha sido el día en el que por fin he podido actualizar. Ya sé que esta historia no es de humor -algunos me habeis encasillado en ese tipo de fic y la verdad es que lo entiendo perfectamente- y que probablemente no me "pegue" este género, como me habéis dicho unos cuantos. Pero miradlo desde este ángulo: hay que tratar de hacer de todo, no? Y eso es lo que estoy intentando. He aparcado momentaneamente el humor puro y duro, y no tengo ni idea de si os está gustando la historia o si la veis completamente descabellada (eso también me lo habéis dicho). Así que me gustaria que me dierais vuestra opinión, para saber por dónde tirar en futuros capítulos. Cualquier cosa, ya sabeis dónde estoy. Un abrazo, como siempre. Booh-


	5. Conociéndose

**Capítulo 4 **

**-Conociéndose- **

Dumbledore estaba jugando con el envoltorio de un caramelo de limón cuando escuchó un sonido sordo que retumbó en toda la estancia.

- Albus: la primera fase está completada.

Era la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall, que flotaba fastidiosamente en la chimenea de su despacho. El director se giró en su asiento y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, estupendas noticias, Minerva.- dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Y bien?.

- ¿Y bien qué?.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido?. ¿Mis predicciones se han cumplido ya?- se mofó Dumbledore con descaro.

Los ojos de McGonagall se encendieron para hacer juego con las llamas de la chimenea.

-Oh, deja de pavonearte, Albus. No tiene gracia: tú y yo sabemos que esto no habría ocurrido si no fuera por esa poción.

Albus Dumbledore hizo una mueca de incredulidad, aunque McGonagall fingió no haberla notado y continuó hablando.

-Será mejor que no cantes victoria todavía. Chang no ha dicho absolutamente nada. Ha estado bastante neutra, de hecho. Habría notado algo si le hubiera agradado¿no crees?.

- Permíteme que lo dude, mi querida Minerva. Tengo mis recelos de que la señorita Chang cometiera la temeridad de dejar entrever sus sentimientos a su profesora de Transfiguraciones…

McGonagall soltó tal un bufido de desesperación que sus gafas de medialuna quedaron torcidas sobre su nariz.

-Como quieras. Cuando te pones así, eres intratable, Albus. ¡Buenas tardes!. –concluyó con un tono desairado.

- Buenas tardes. Ah, y… ¿Minerva?.

- ¿Sí?

- No te olvides de mantenerme informado –pidió Dumbledore en tono burlón, sin perder la sonrisa pícara que a veces tanto sacaba de quicio a la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Ahora que todo había vuelto a la "normalidad", Cho estaba muy confundida. Llevaba un buen rato mirando a Hermione con disimulo y no encontraba ni un atisbo de duda en ella. La estudiante de Gryffindor había sacado sus apuntes de la mochila, se había sentado y había retomado sus deberes. Su actitud dejaba entrever que no estaba afectada en lo más mínimo. Y eso sacaba de quicio a Cho.

Ella era Cho Chang, por el amor de Merlín. Y nadie, NADIE, podía atreverse a besarla con la misma pasividad con la que lo habría hecho un escreguto de cola explosiva. No comprendía cómo podía estar tan tranquila Hermione. Su mente no alcanzaba a entender que la muchacha de Gryffindor no hubiera sentido absolutamente nada. Le importaba bien poco si a Hermione le gustaran los hombres. Ella era CHO. Tenía un orgullo y una reputación que cuidar. Y ambos habían quedado maltrechos con la actitud desinteresada de Hermione.

Hermione, sin embargo, fingía estar demasiado concentrada para prestar atención a las furtivas miradas enojadas de Cho. Cierto que las veía, pero disimulaba porque le causaba demasiada ansiedad enfrentarse a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo mejor, según ella, era dejarlo tal y como estaba. Actuar como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

_Seguro que me odia. Normal. ¡La has besado¡._

_¿Cómo puede estar haciendo los deberes AHORA_. Pensaba mientras tanto Cho.

_¿Por qué me mira como si quisiera asesinarme_

_Pero TIENE que haber sentido algo¿no_

_¿Dejará de mirarme en algún momento?.Me está poniendo nerviosa._

_Porque ha sido sólo un beso… Pero ha sido un buen beso. Creo…_

_¡Y ahí vamos otra vez!… una miradita más… Mierda, Hermione, piensa. ¿Por qué nunca se te ocurre nada cuando más lo necesitas_

Cho se reclinó un poco hacia delante en su asiento y Hermione se puso tan nerviosa que dejó caer su libro al suelo.

_Bien, Hermione. Eso era justo lo que necesitabas para quedar como una imbécil. _

-Perdón. Se me ha escapado –se disculpó la estudiante de Gryffindor. Cho ni siquiera contestó. Estaba demasiado concentrada mirando cómo recogía el libro del suelo.

_¿Y si le hablara ¿Y si le preguntara por qué no le han gustado mis besos_Pensó entonces Cho.

_Podría preguntarle si me odia. ¡Ja Sí, claro: Cho¿me odias por haberte encerrado en este cuarto para llegar hasta el final conmigo Estúpida¡por supuesto que te odia_

_Bueno, pero estaría bien que habláramos. Eso normalizaría la situación. No puedo fingir toda la vida que estoy estudiando. _

_Si al menos ella rompiera el hielo… hoy no sería capaz de escribir este ensayo ni aunque me lo dictara el mismísimo Dumbledore._

- ¿Hermione?. –dijo por fin Cho.

_¡Bien¡_

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Estás muy ocupada?.

- En realidad... no –comentó, fingiéndose despistada y levantando la vista para mirar a su compañera. -Si te soy sincera, no me interesa demasiado este ensayo.

- Entonces¿te parece que hablemos?.

Hermione puso cara de susto. Por todos los cielos rogó que Cho no quisiera hablar de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

- Vale –comentó con incertidumbre, posando su pluma sobre el escritorio. -¿De qué te apetece hablar?.

Cho dudó unos instantes. ¿Qué temas tenían ellas dos en común?. En ese momento no se le ocurría nada, aunque pronto le asaltó una idea.

- No sé… hmmm… ¿qué tal le va a Harry?.

- Bien… - respondió Hermione con sequedad. Aquel no era precisamente el tema del que le hubiera gustado hablar con Cho. -Está un poco cansado, como siempre, pero ya sabes… su vida no es precisamente sencilla.

- Ya…claro, claro.

El silencio cayó de nuevo entre ellas. Incómoda, Cho dirigió su mirada a la ventana, como si intentara encontrar en ella otro tema del que conversar.

- ¿Y tú?. –dijo de repente Hermione.

- ¿Yo qué?.

- ¿Qué tal con él? –Hermione no sabía a dónde pretendía llegar con aquella pregunta, pero pensó que le sería útil conocer su opinión sobre Harry.

- Bien… No sé. Parece un chico encantador, pero apenas hablamos, así que no sabría qué decirte…

Un pensamiento asaltó entonces a Hermione. Dudó unos instantes, pero rápidamente decidió que no tenía nada que perder y se lanzó:

- ¿Y crees que te gustaría hablar más con él?.

Cho puso cara de sorprendida. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Con Harry?. No lo sé… nunca me lo había planteado –contestó. Y aunque intuía a dónde quería llegar Hermione, contraatacó: - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Oh, no sé. Como veo que os lleváis bien pero tampoco sois demasiado amigos… simplemente sentía curiosidad.

- Hermione... si lo que intentas es descubrir si me gusta Harry¿no sería más fácil que me lo preguntaras sin rodeos?.

Hermione se quedó helada. Detestaba perder el control de la situación.

- ¡No intentaba descubrir nada!. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?. –mintió, enfadada porque Cho había adivinado sus intenciones.

- En realidad, nada. No te conozco. No sé cómo eres… sólo creo que es evidente.

- Pues no, no era eso lo que estaba pensando –refunfuñó con fastidio.

- Muy bien… -replicó Cho, fingiendo no darle importancia. –Entonces no me veo en la obligación de contestarte –. Cho retomó su pluma y tachó una de las frases que había escrito en su pergamino.

Eso hizo que el silencio volviera a interponerse entre ellas y que Hermione suspirara con fastidio. Pensó en dejarlo correr, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su orgullo.

- ¿Pero te gusta o no te gusta?,

El tono de la pregunta estaba cargado con tozudez y enfado, lo cual provocó que a Cho se le escapara una risotada. Había momentos en los que le entraban ganas de abofetear a Hermione y, otros, en los que las reacciones de la Gryffindor le parecían entrañables.

-A veces… -contestó, mirándola de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que "a veces"?. Hasta donde yo sé, una persona te gusta o no te gusta…

- No. No tiene por qué ser así –. Cho se levantó y caminó hasta el sillón, donde cruzó las piernas de una manera tan sensual los efectos de la poción se despertaron ligeramente en Hermione. – Es verdad que Harry me gusta a veces. –siguió diciendo. -Unos días pienso que es muy guapo, muy amable, muy divertido, muy heroico. Muy... todo. ¡El chico que sobrevivió!. ¡El salvador del mundo!. ¡El elegido!. –dijo, extendiendo las manos. -¿Me entiendes?. Una chica tendría que estar loca para no sentirse atraída por él.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y escuchar con atención. Lo cierto era que nunca había visto a su amigo desde ese punto de vista. Para Hermione, Harry era Harry y lo que dijeran los demás le importaba bien poco.

-Es un buen partido, con todas las letras, vaya. –prosiguió Cho. –Pero luego lo pienso fríamente y me pregunto si no es más que fachada, si en el fondo no le faltará algo y por eso no me acaba de convencer...

- ¿Algo como qué?. ¿Qué quieres decir? –se interesó Hermione.

-No sé… Simplemente me doy cuenta de que no estoy enamorada de él. Sólo me dejo llevar por lo que es correcto, por lo que otros piensan que es lo mejor. Yo creo que el amor tiene que ser irresistible, como una droga; lo demás no es suficiente. Debería poder mirar a Harry y decir: sí, es Él, es la persona que me crea un zoológico de mariposas en el estómago. Es él con quien me quiero levantar cada mañana, él es el único que quiero que me toque, que me bese, que…… ¿te aburro?.

Hermione miraba a Cho completamente embobada. Por alguna razón, por alguna estúpida razón, nunca se había imaginado que fuera así. Desde el exterior, siempre le había parecido una niña mimada y consentida, pero ahora no sólo le estaba salvando la vida al haber aceptado todas las imposiciones de aquella absurda poción. No. También se acababa de revelar como una persona con sentimientos tremendamente racionales, además de profundos. Y este descubrimiento estaba despertando en ella un gran respeto hacia la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

Hermione se revolvió incómodamente en su asiento y pegó un brinco, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño muy profundo.

-¡No! –se apresuró a decir. -No me aburres. Sólo estaba pensando en lo que dices.

- ¿Y qué pensabas?.

- Básicamente, que tienes razón. Si Harry no te hace sentir eso cuando le miras, si te deja… _tibia_… entonces entiendo que hayas dicho eso de "a veces". Te entiendo perfectamente…- vaciló un instante. Se dio cuenta de que estaba midiendo sus palabras, intentando determinar si Cho era una persona con la que le apetecía sincerarse.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?.- preguntó Cho, que había adivinado sus pensamientos.

Aunque se ruborizó un poco, asintió con la cabeza.

-Un día pienso que es genial y al otro…

- ¿Quién?. –la interrumpió Cho con interés.

Hermione se ruborizó profundamente. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Bueno… –empezó a decir, consciente de que le costaba horrores sincerarse. –Es… es Ron.

-¡Ronald Weasley!.¡Por todos los gorros de Merlín!. –Cho se emocionó tanto que hasta se incorporó de golpe, como si movida por un resorte. -¿Y qué sientes por él?.

Hermione se sintió un poco sobrepasada por su espontaneidad, pero sonrió con alivio. Estaba cómoda hablando con ella.

- Pues… lo mismo que tú por Harry. A veces le miro y me pregunto¿eso es todo?. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que ofrecerme?.

Cho dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No sé –siguió diciendo. Se había envalentonado al comprender que Cho no pretendía juzgar sus gustos. -¡Es que a veces me saca de quicio!. Es como un niño pequeño¿sabes?. Come, duerme, refunfuña, y poco más. No le interesa otra cosa que no sea el Quidditch y se comporta como si eso fuera suficiente para que yo caiga rendida a sus pies. ¡Si quisiera algo así, me habría comprado un perro!.

Cho asintió, como si la comprendiera perfectamente. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una enorme sonrisa grapada a sus labios.

-A lo mejor es que nunca me había planteado seriamente... Y puede que tenga que hacerlo a partir de ahora. Pero si tú ya lo tenías tan claro, quizá deberías buscar a alguien con quien realmente te sientas así.

-Lo sé… - respondió Cho bajando levemente la cabeza. Su gesto divertido había mutado hasta convertirse en una sombra. Era como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Oh… Lo siento. –se disculpó Hermione. –No pretendía que te acordaras de…

-¿De quién?.

-Ya... ya sabes...

-Oh, no, tranquila, no estaba pensando en Cedric. Le echo mucho de menos, pero con él tampoco he llegado a sentirme así. Era encantador y todo lo demás, pero no me llenaba. Realmente, nunca me ha llenado nadie. Al menos por el momento. ¡Espero conocer a mi media naranja algún día!. –dijo, al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos y le guiñaba amistosamente un ojo a Hermione.

* * *

**NdA**: os dejo un capítulo más. A ver qué os parece. Ya sabeis que se agradeeeeeecen los comentarios. Sé que el Yuri lo lee mucha gente a "escondidas", pero a ver si os dejais ver un poco ;p Que es broma. Un besote y hasta la próxima

Claudia: ya ves que no he tardado demasiado en actualizar. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. A mí me ha encantado escribirlo y ha sido bastante complicado conseguir que hablaran de ALGO. Así que ahí lo dejo... jeje

Jufsc: tienes toda la razón. Yo misma soy responsable de un fic inacabado de estas dos. Y estoy de acuerdo en que practicamente se agradece cualquier cosa. Sólo espero no caer en una cosa cualquiera, algo con poca calidad, vaya. Lo estoy intentando ;)

Madridcc: me alegro de que te esté gustado!

Eowyn: gracias por las felicitaciones de BVC. Ese era el objetivo: que os riérais mucho, y estoy muy contenta de haberlo cumplido (al menos en la mayoría de los casos, o eso parece). Respecto a este fic, espero que te esté gustando. Sé que no os tengo acostumbrados a esto, y que el yuri es un género bastante residual, pero igualmente lo intento.

Kyo Hannasaky: con esa vitalidad, cualquiera se anima! jajaja. Pues... supongo que estás muy hecha a los argumentos extraños, así que genial! Eso me gusta todavía más. Gracias por pasarte y un abrazo!

Riku: qué bien que te guste y que te haya dejado sin la "gotita" de aliento jejeje

Eri: estoy yendo a por todas! Tal y como me dijiste. Pero hace falta paciencia para lidiar con estas dos, que me lo ponen muy difícil.

Sandokan: la verdad es que intento que esté bien redactada, aunque a veces se me vaya la mano, pero le presto mucha atención para que no se os haga demasiado pesada.


	6. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Capítulo 5 **

**-Preguntas y respuestas- **

- El más feo.

- Hmmm… dudo entre Nott y Mulciber.

- Ugh…¡Mulciber!. Sí, estoy contigo. Esos granos no ayudan nada…

- ¡Y la nariz!. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener una nariz tan espantosa?.

- ¿Eres una _nazi_ de las narices?.

- ¿Nazi?. -Cho arrugó la nariz sin comprender-. Puede. ¿Qué es eso?.

- ¡Por Merlín!. ¿Nunca os han enseñado qué es un nazi?. ¿Es que no estudiáis ni un mínimo de Historia Muggle?.

- Sí, claro. Para eso está la asignatura de Estudios Muggles.

-Pero eso no cuenta… Nunca he comprendido la importancia entre distinguir una Barbie de una Chabel.

-Oh, pero ¡claro que la tiene!. La profesora Burgage dice que la Barbie siempre ha sido la reina. Por lo visto, la Chabel es un fraude.

Hermione hizo una mueca de reprobación y bufó por lo bajo. Si la asignatura de Estudios Muggle hubiera estado en sus manos, la habría cambiado de arriba abajo.

-¿La nazi es alguna otra clase de muñeca?.

-No, no. Los nazis fueron unos muggles que exterminaron a miles de personas por prejuicios raciales y religiosos. Creían en la raza aria, que era la más pura de todas.¿De verdad no os lo han enseñado?. No me lo puedo creer...

-La verdad es que no. Pero, por lo que dices, suenan a sangre limpia...

Hermione recapacitó unos instantes. Lo que decía Cho era muy cierto. Le extrañaba no haber hecho esa analogía antes, aunque comprendió que aquel no era el mejor momento e hizo una nota mental para recordarlo más adelante.

-Sí… algo parecido –dijo, arqueando una ceja. –Bueno, sigamos. Te toca.

Cho se acomodó en el sofá y se inclinó un poco hacia Hermione. –El más pesado.

-Ooooh… ésa es fácil: Coolin Creevey. Urg… MUY pesado.

Cho rió con ganas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí misma hablando con Hermione de cosas tan personales, pero tampoco había tenido necesidad de pensar en ello con anterioridad. Su intercambio de palabras en el pasado se había limitado a meros saludos cordiales o consultas vagas sobre ésta o aquélla asignatura: nada que pudiera anticipar una recién nacida cordialidad.

-Mi turno.- dijo Hermione, acomodándose en el sofá para soltar la bomba. -El más guapo de todo Hogwarts-. Sus centellearon. La verdad era que disfrutaba sonsacándole verdades a la estudiante de Ravenclaw.

-Mmmm… bueno… -dudó Cho- ahora que no está Cedric, me lo pones difícil. Yo diría que.. –se detuvo un momento para recapacitar -Roger Davies. Sí, Roger.

-¿¿Roger Davies?? –se sorprendió Hermione. -¡Pero si sólo tiene músculos!.

–Sí… ¡Pero qué músculos!.

-Mira: si hicieran un estudio de su cerebro, no encontrarían ni una sola neurona útil. Todas minusválidas, te lo digo yo…

Cho volvió a carcajearse. –No es tan corto.¡Venga!. ¡Es un Ravenclaw!.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Puede que seáis muy estudiosos, pero no significa que todos seáis inteligentes.

-Hmmm… ¡touché!. En eso tienes mucha razón. Cada vez que me acuerdo de Orla Quirke me entran ganas de cortarme las venas… Nunca he conocido a nadie tan torpe.

Hermione se rió por este comentario. Era cierto que Orla Quirke no destacaba especialmente por su habilidad mental.

-¿Y tú?. ¿A quién elegirías?.

-¿Tiene que estar todavía en el colegio?.

-¡Sip!.

Hermione puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Por qué?. ¿En quién estabas pensando?. –se interesó Cho.

-Oh… bueno… de los graduados, sin duda, me quedaría con Oliver Wood.

-Mmmm… sí… Oliver… Te entiendo perfectamente. Pero no, no me vale. Elige a otro –dijo Cho con testarudez.

-Está bien. Entonces –Hermione trató de hacer un repaso mental de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pero lo cierto es que no le convencía ninguno. En su cabeza, todos tenían alguna pega: demasiado alto, demasiado bajo, demasiado estúpido, demasiado aburrido… Era difícil elegir, pero de repente se acordó de uno. –Ya lo tengo… y aunque me cueste muchísimo admitirlo, porque quiero dejar claro que es un gilipollas integral, además de cruel y retrasado mental, y que jamás me gustaría… no me queda más remedio que quedarme con Malfoy…

-¡Estás de coña!. ¿¿Malfoy??. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy?.

-Sí, claro. Tiene algo. Bueno, tiene muchas cosas. En especial que es un estúpido prepotente y, probablemente, una de las personas más crueles que he conocido en mi vida. Pero si lo miras objetivamente… y sin tener en cuenta su personalidad, es bastante guapo. Aunque si me recuerdas esto alguna vez, juraré no haberlo dicho. Estás avisada.

Cho dudó unos instantes, como si estuviera recapacitando. –Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Si lo miramos así…

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre las dos. Hermione pensó que a lo mejor había ido demasiado lejos confesando que Draco Malfoy le parecía objetivamente guapo. Pero entonces Cho se olvidó por completo de la respuesta, le dio el valor que tenía, y siguió con el interrogatorio: –Una fantasía sexual que hayas tenido últimamente –dijo, de repente, asustando a Hermione.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!. –protestó la morena. -¡Es una pregunta muy personal!.

-Tú propusiste el juego –se encogió Cho de hombros, sonriendo maliciosamente. –Ahora tienes que contestar.

Hermione refunfuñó, más para sí misma por haber propuesto aquel juego que por estar enfadada realmente. Al principio había pensado que se era una buena idea, la mejor idea para intimar un poco y conseguir que la situación fuera más llevadera. Ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro.

-Vale… con Harry –confesó a regañadientes, provocando las risas de Cho. -¡No te rías!. ¡Fue horrible!. Me desperté muy asustada y estuve todo un día casi sin hablarle…

-Jaja. ¿Pero qué soñaste?.

-Bueno, digamos que básicamente la torre de Astronomía estuvo muy agitada aquella noche…

-Ah, no, no, no. ¡Quiero detalles!. Ahora tienes que contarlo.

-Pero es que, en realidad, tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien. Sé que yo estaba en la torre de Astronomía haciendo un trabajo. Entonces, llegó Harry, me preguntó algo y, de repente, empezamos a liarnos. Una cosa llevó a otra y… bueno… lo hicimos en la torre. Nada más.

-¿Y qué tal es en… ya sabes?.

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa yo eso?. –protestó Hermione, ruborizándose. –Era sólo un sueño. En el sueño estuvo bien, pero no me hagas pensar en eso. ¡Es Harry, por el amor de Merlín!.

Cho estaba disfrutando inmensamente de aquella conversación. Había descubierto que le encantaba poner a Hermione en un compromiso. Sus reacciones eran lo más cómico que había visto en mucho tiempo, y Cho disfrutaba practicando el deporte de fastidiar a Hermione. No lo hacía por molestar, sino más bien por conseguir que la muchacha se liberara un poco de sus prejuicios y actuara con naturalidad.

-Está bien. No quiero que sufras, así que daré la respuesta como válida. Te toca preguntar –se compadeció Cho.

- ¿Con quién te has dado el beso más asqueroso?.

- Ah, ésa es muy fácil: Roger Davies. Es el tío más empalagoso que he conocido en mi vida. Tiene una lengua que es como una lavadora. ¡No hay manera de que la tenga quieta¡. Sus besos son como un centrifugado rápido… ugh… -comentó, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas con este comentario de Cho.

- ¿Y tú?.

- A decir verdad… no tengo muchos elementos de juicio.- se explicó Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Todos hemos tenido un beso malo, no tengas vergüenza de….

-No, no. No es eso –le cortó-. No tengo vergüenza, es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la buscadora, extrañada.

-Pues… que sólo he besado a una persona… -confesó la morena, fastidiada por no tener el historial de Cho y así poder compartir más batallas.

- ¡Estás de broma¡. ¿Sólo uno?. ¿Por qué?. ¿A quién?

- A Krum, durante el baile de cuarto curso…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer¡. ¡Mírate!. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –Cho estaba tan sorprendida que no dejaba de hacer aspavientos con sus manos.

- ¿Cómo he hecho qué? –preguntó extrañada Hermione. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

- Bueno, está claro¿no?. ¡Eres una chica muy guapa!. A veces te vendría bien un cepillo de pelo –bromeó-, pero eres muy guapa. No entiendo que no hayas estado con más chicos. ¡Podrías estar con quien te diera la gana, por el amor de Merlín¡.

Hermione se ruborizó intensamente cuando escuchó estas palabras en boca de Cho. Cho Chang pensaba que ELLA, Hermione Granger, era guapa. Y eso lo decía la chica más deseada de todo Hogwarts. La morena no respondió. En su lugar, bajó ligeramente la cabeza, avergonzada. Cho comprendió el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras, pero no se amilanó. Raras veces se amilanaba.

- Entonces.. tú nunca… ya sabes –titubeó la estudiante de Ravenclaw.

- No, no sé. ¿A qué te refieres?. ¿Yo nunca qué?

- Quiero decir que… entonces todavía eres… ¿virgen?

-Sí, claro¿pensabas que no lo era?.

Cho se desmoronó por momentos. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Entonces le asaltó un pensamiento horrible. ¡No podía hacerlo!. No, si ella nunca había estado con nadie. Hermione comprendió que algo iba mal porque el rostro de Cho se había ensombrecido, como si acabara de recibir la peor noticia de su vida.

-¿Qué ocurre?. ¿He dicho algo malo?. –preguntó, tratando de recuperar la atención de Cho.

-No… pero… Acabo de comprender que si tenemos que hacer lo de la poción, entonces tú… yo…

Hermione entendió lo que quería decir. Cho no deseaba ser la primera, y eso tenía mucho sentido. En realidad, Hermione tampoco quería que sucediera. Pero no había otra solución… y ya se sentía suficientemente mal como para dejar que Cho se sintiera culpable. La culpa era toda suya por haber permitido que la estudiante de Ravenclaw aceptara las consecuencias.

-Escucha, Cho. Tú no tienes la culpa –dijo entonces. –Quiero decir que… si tiene que pasar, pasará. No me importa que sea contigo. De hecho, y dado que no nos queda más remedio… a lo mejor es incluso preferible que sea con una amiga¿me entiendes?. No quiero que te sientas culpable. Es mi elección¿de acuerdo?.

-¡Pero no es tu elección!. Te están obligando a hacerlo. A las dos nos están obligando. Si no lo hacemos, tú… podrías morir… Y yo…yo no podría soportar que alguien muriera por mi culpa, que tú… murieras… por mi culpa. –argumentó Cho, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Durante todo aquel día había tenido la sensación de estar en un sueño. Ahora, sin embargo, la realidad le había golpeado duramente. No era justo, para ninguna de las dos.

-Nadie va a morir¿de acuerdo?. –dijo Hermione con tono tranquilizador.

La morena dudó si acercarse a Cho. Sabía que todavía no tenían confianza suficiente para hacer demostraciones de afecto, y a mucha gente no le gustaban, aunque la hubiera. De todos modos se acercó y, a pesar de no ser una persona abiertamente cariñosa, rodeó a Cho con sus brazos para abrazarla.

Cho no se opuso al abrazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío, pero no pudo distinguir si estaba provocado por la poción o por aquel momento de intimidad entre las dos. Sólo sabía una cosa: le gustaba que Cho la abrazara.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall y Pomona Sprout se encontraron después de las clases en la sala común de los profesores. Todo el cuerpo docente solía pasar por allí a recoger apuntes y tomar un descanso, pero por alguna razón, aquél día se encontraban solas las dos mujeres.

La profesora McGonagall preparó té para dos. Tenían un pequeño calentador no eléctrico para su uso personal. Se estaba sirviendo una taza con dos terrones de azúcar cuando Sprout sacó el tema a colación.

-¿Y dices que ya se han besado?.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y removió su taza. –Eso parece. Al menos eso ha dicho la señorita Chang.

-Oh, es tan triste…¿No crees que es triste, Minerva?.

-Sí, mucho –admitió, tendiéndole una taza a Sprout para verter en ella un poco de té. –Pero no queda más remedio. Sólo Merlín sabe lo mal que lo estarán pasando estas dos muchachas…

Pomona Sprout cabeceó. -¿Piensas que les quedarán secuelas psicológicas?.

-¿Cómo no?. Una cosa así traumatizaría a cualquiera. Sólo espero que no sean demasiado graves…Tenemos la suerte de que las dos son personas fuertes y de gran personalidad, pero no sé hasta qué punto será de gran ayuda.

-A lo mejor no es tan grave –comentó Sprout con esperanza, poco antes de dar un sorbo a su té. -¡Au!. Está demasiado caliente… Me he quemado.

-Ten. Ponle agua –McGonagall le pasó una jarrita con agua fría. Luego agitó con desgana su varita e instantáneamente Pomona Sprout sintió un gran alivio en su labio quemado.

-Gracias.

-No se merecen… -comentó con despiste McGonagall. –Y Albus tampoco es que sea de gran ayuda –se quejó- No parece comprender la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Albus?. ¿Por qué dices eso?. –se sorprendió Sprout.

-Por lo visto, tiene la descabellada idea de que las dos muchachas acabarán sintiendo algo.

-¿Quieres decir la una por la otra?.

-Exactamente. Y si te interesa conocer mi opinión, creo que Albus ha perdido un tornillo… ¡Vaya insensatez!.

Pomona Sprout no dijo nada. Sonrió con diversión y siguió sorbiendo su té. En realidad, a ella no le parecía tan descabellado, dadas las inclinaciones sexuales de Dumbledore. Sabía que el director no se oponía en absoluto a las relaciones homosexuales, por razones obvias. Y también estaba segura de que, en el fondo, incluso le gustaba que sus alumnos fueran igual de abiertos de mente. Sin embargo, también sabía que nada de lo que pudiera argumentar convencería a la profesora McGonagall, por lo que trató de cambiar de tema:

-¿Se sabe ya algo del culpable?. –preguntó con interés.

-Algo hay. Pero Albus todavía no quiere decirlo. Teme que sea una pista falsa.

-Esperemos que lo encuentren pronto y le den su merecido. Estas cosas no deberían ocurrir a estas alturas…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry había aprovechado el descanso entre clases para acercarse al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Sentía la necesidad de ponerle al corriente del extraño comportamiento de Draco Malfoy. El director le había recibido con interés y había sido todo oídos. Pero, aún así, era partidario de mantener cierto recelo y no dejarse llevar por falsas pistas.

-Está bien, Harry. Te prometo que mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos –le alentó, guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo entiende, profesor¡sé que ha sido él!. ¡Tiene que haber sido Malfoy!. –insistió.

-Harry, si mi memoria no falla, la curiosidad todavía no es un delito penado por el Ministerio de Magia. Y esperemos que siga sin serlo. Es lógico que el señor Malfoy estuviera observando la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras el director de la casa hablaba con una de sus alumnas. No sucede todos los días que los profesores tengan que dar este tipo de recados personales.

-Pero usted no lo comprende…él…

-Harry –le interrumpió-, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por descubrir quién ha sido el culpable. Y, desde luego, esta información no caerá en saco roto. Pero, por favor, prométeme que no te meterás ni harás nada por tu cuenta. Hay gente sobradamente preparada investigando el asunto, y en este momento, por desgracia no podemos hacer mucho más.

Harry estuvo a punto de insistir, pero la mirada de Dumbledore dejaba claro que no admitía réplica.- Está bien, profesor…- dijo con fastidio. Odiaba que Dumbledore no le creyera cuando él pensaba que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Puedo contar, entonces, con tu palabra?. –preguntó, consciente de la testarudez que caracterizaba a Harry.

-Sí. Tiene mi palabra, profesor.

* * *

**NdA: **_otro capítulo, aunque cortito. Creo que prefiero hacerlos cortitos para así irlos dejando más a menudo. Además, se hacen menos pesados. Espero que os guste! Abrazos y esas cosas. Booh-_

Chikane89: gracias por tu primer review! Me alegro tanto de que te esté gustando... es un alivio jajaja

Madridcc: hola otra vez! Albus es uno de mis personajes favoritos. En realidad, soy fan de todos los profesores desde hace mucho tiempo. Y bueno... ya sabemos todos que Dumbledore es un crack. Que, por cierto, espero que hayais entendido mi "guiño" sobre las declaraciones de JK Rowling respecto a la orientacion sexual del director del colegio, jejee.

Claudia: muchas gracias. Es todo un halago. De todos modos, el final aún está bastante lejos, pero poco a poco se acerca, en eso tienes razón.


	7. El Orgullo de Cho

**Capítulo 6 **

**-El orgullo de Cho- **

Cho se calmó momentáneamente, arropada por el abrazo de Hermione. Sentirla así de cerca no resultaba tan desagradable como había imaginado. Olía a esencia de melocotón, a rosas recién cortadas, al aire caliente del verano que golpea en la cara. Y no parecía tener intención de apartarse. Cho aspiró con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en sus cabellos. Así se estaba bien, enredada entre el cabello de Hermione se sentía a salvo.

Un sentimiento reconfortante que duró apenas unos segundos, menos de los que le hubiera gustado a Hermione, que rápidamente sintió cómo unos brazos colgaban anímicos sobre su espalda antes de que Cho se apartaba, creando un espacio infinitamente gélido entre las dos.

-¿Algo va mal?. –preguntó. Daba igual que ya conociera la respuesta.

-No, nada… –Cho se escurrió hasta el otro lado del sofá para poner aún más distancia entre ellas.

Y es que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Cho estaba cabreada. Seguía muy enfadada por los desplantes que le había hecho Hermione. Puede que aquel estúpido juego hubiera logrado que se olvidara momentáneamente, pero el abrazo lo cambiaba todo. Todavía podía recordar el beso, húmedo, caliente, intenso. Y esa pasión que Hermione había volcado en él para luego actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Simplemente, no era capaz de entenderlo. Tenerla cerca le había hecho recordar sus miedos e inseguridades. Su orgullo irrefrenable volvía a ser más fuerte que ella.

-¿Seguro?. –insistió Hermione, observándola con extrañeza.

Cho hizo voto de no decir nada, de permanecer callada. Pero era Cho Chang. La que tenía un carácter endiablado cuando algo la perturbaba. Cho Chang, la que nunca se callaba. Cho, la muchacha más deseada de la Historia de Hogwarts.

Algo crujió en su interior, como una bisagra rota que amenaza con abrir una puerta.

-¡Pues claro que no¡. ¿Cómo quieres que _algo_ vaya bien?. –dijo, sin contenerse, levantándose del sofá para pasear en círculos, sin rumbo fijo.

Hermione no comprendía nada. Cinco minutos antes estaban hablando como lo hubiera hecho con la pequeña de los Weasley. No¡mejor que con la pequeña de los Weasley¡. De una manera más íntima y madura. Y ahora Cho era un basilisco nervioso que paseaba arriba y abajo sin motivo aparente. Hermione observó su devenir desconcertada.

-No… no te entiendo… -se atrevió a confesar.

-¿No me entiendes?. –la miró furiosa Cho, alzando los brazos con descrédito. –Claro¿cómo ibas a entenderlo?. A ti lo único que te preocupa es salvar tu pellejo ¿verdad?… Nada más.

Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos y que estaba siendo muy injusta, pero en aquellos momentos se había apoderado de ella una ira irrefrenable. Estaba furiosa, y lo estaba por varias razones. Primero, por haberse sentido obligada a cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Harry. Segundo: por no haber hecho mella en el ánimo de Hermione, a pesar del beso, a pesar de todo. No era que quisiera gustarle. No, sólo de pensarlo le parecía absurdo. Pero tampoco pretendía que sus besos cayeran en saco roto. Y tercero: porque le costaba admitir que se sentía a gusto con Hermione, por más que Cho se hubiera arrancado la lengua antes de confesaro.

Sentía ganas de pelear, de humillarla, de hacerle sentir culpable para así poder desahogarse.

Ésa era Cho Chang, una persona incapaz de poner cabeza o razón a sus enfados. Si lo sentía dentro, los sacaba fuera.

La Gryffindor la miró perpleja, anonadada por lo que acababa de decir. Le costó reaccionar, pero se levantó del sofá como una autómata y dijo:

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan injusta?.¿Cómo puedes echármelo en cara?.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú –la voz de Cho era fría, inescrutable, casi cruel.

-¿Yo?.¿Y qué hubieras hecho _tú_ en mi situación?.

-Habría intentado no implicar a otras personas, eso seguro…

-¿CÓMO?. ¿CÓMO LO HABRÍAS HECHO, CHO?.–se exasperó Hermione.

Porque aquello era injusto. Porque bien sabía ella que le había rogado a Dumbledore que encontrara cualquier otra solución, la que fuera; todo, menos la que proponía el anciano director. Incluso le había confesado que estaba dispuesta a abandonarse a merced de las consecuencias con tal de que su vida no dependiera de Cho Chang.

"Me temo que el colegio no puede permitirse asumir esos riesgos, señorita Granger", le había contestado Dumbledore, sin darle opción.

Era él quien había insistido. Ni siquiera le había dejado derecho a réplica.

-¡NO LO SÉ¡.¿Vale?. –gritó Cho en respuesta.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo intenté?.-insistió la morena. -¿Piensas de veras que no me opuse con toda mi alma?.¡No estabas allí¡.¡No sabes lo que ocurrió¡.

-No, y la verdad es que tampoco me importa…- Su arrogancia empeoró la situación. Hermione tenía ganas de abofetearla. –Pero no me creo que hayas hecho todo lo posible para resolverlo.¡Esto en Hogwarts¡. No es como esos colegios de Muggles a los que habrás ido en tu infancia –lo dijo aún sabiendo que esa afirmación le haría daño, la destrozaría por recordarle que era de sangre impura. -¡Tiene que haber otra solución, por el amor de Merlín¡.

Hermione sintió que perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Era injusto que ahora la hiciera responsable de todo cuando minutos antes casi había roto a llorar, presa de la culpabilidad. Se sentía absurda por haber tratado de consolarla, de cargar con las culpas sobre su espalda.

-¡Claro que hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano¡. –se quejó. -Pareces creer que estoy disfrutando con esto, Cho, y lo cierto es que no estaba en mis planes pasar este día contigo. Mucho menos intimar contigo.

-Venga¡por favor¡, Eres la primera que está contenta de que esto pase. De don nadie a reina¿verdad?.

-¡Me importa un bledo tu popularidad¡.¿Eso es lo que has aprendido de mí después de lo que hemos hablado?.

Enmudeció. Podría haberlo llevado más lejos aún, tensar la cuerda hasta romperla, pero Cho no era tonta. Sabía dónde estaba el límite. Era cierto que a Hermione poco le importaban las apariencias.

-No…

Tuvo que ceder. No le quedó más remedio.

-¿Entonces?.

-Entonces… nada… -Cho volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, de nuevo a su lado. Acababa de hacer un nuevo descubrimiento sobre Hermione: tenía la extraña habilidad de calmarla cuando más enfadada estaba. Pero el orgullo… su orgullo ya era arena de otro costal.

* * *

El profesor Snape entró en la sala común de los profesores cuando sus dos compañeras de equipo ya se habían acabado su té. Estaba contento tras haber martirizado a dos alumnos de Gryffindor de primero y haber gritado a otros tres de segundo. El placer que le reportaba atormentar a los alumnos de la casa oro y grana era incomparable a cualquier otro deleite terrenal. Una lástima que el humor lo dejara olvidado en el umbral de la puerta, tan pronto entró en la sala y se encontró con que sus colegas todavía estaban cotorreando sobre el encierro de las dos alumnas.

-Hola, Severus –dijo Minerva McGonagall, obteniendo por toda respuesta un sombrío gruñido.

Pomona Sprout optó por saludar con la mano. McGonagall ni siquiera le dio importancia. Se giró para retomar donde lo habían dejado.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?.

-Me estabas contando lo de la poción –le refrescó la memoria Sprout.

-Ah… sí. Fue en la época de los Potter, cuando yo apenas acababa de llegar al colegio. No conozco todos los detalles, pero sé que un alumno tuvo que pasar justo por el mismo tormento –McGonagall echó un vistazo furtivo en dirección a Severus Snape, que estaba muy atento a la conversación; luego se llevó otra pastita a la boca. Siempre había de sobra porque se renovaban mágicamente a medida que las iban comiendo.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?.

-Oh, al parecer tuvo un final feliz. Pero fue pura fortuna que no acabara en desastre –explicó McGonagall, que se vio interrumpida por un bufido de Snape, aunque esta vez tenía un marcado tono de burla. -¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, Severus? –preguntó, girándose para encarle.

Snape se había preparado también una taza de té y la había llevado hasta la mesa donde estaban las otras dos profesoras. Se sentó mientras ponía una mueca de desprecio.

-Que es curioso que hables de "final feliz" cuando la historia empezó siendo ya un final feliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se interesó Sprout, que había abierto tanto los ojos para preguntar que su sombrero coronado de rábanos se tambaleó levemente sobre su cabeza. -¿Tú sabes lo que ocurrió, Severus?.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

-¡Cuéntanos¡. –suplicó la profesora de Herbología.

-Ese estúpido de Potter… –Snape mascó las letras para luego escupirlas, una a una, p-o-t-t-e-r, con rabia y desasosiego –y sus bufones de los Merodeadores… Eran tan inútiles que se equivocaron al hacer la poción…

-¿Cómo que se equivocaron?.

-Sí… en lugar de obligar a su víctima a mantener relaciones sexuales con la persona que ellos querían, terminaron provocando que las tuviera con su novia.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo esto?. –McGonagall lo miró con interés y recelo, entornando mucho los ojos a la espera de su respuesta.

-¡Porque su víctima fui yo¡.

-¿Tú?. ¡Por los pechos de Circe¡. ¿Cómo que fuiste tú? –se sorprendió la directora de la casa Gryffindor, dando otro vigoroso mordisco a su pastita.

Sprout ignoró la exclamación de su compañera porque algo le sorprendió más que aquella confesión.

-Tú… ¿¿tú tenías novia??. –preguntó con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que sí¡. ¿Por quién me has tomado?.

* * *

Harry salió contrariado del despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba casi seguro de que las cosas iban a mejorar tras haber hablado con él. Pero seguían en el mismo punto: vacíos de manos y con el culpable suelto, paseándose por algún lugar del castillo. Regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor fastidiado, con la intención de encontrar a Ron para bajar a comer, pero cuando cruzó el pasadizo de la señora Gorda se encontró de frente con Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos entornados y frunció tanto los labios para decir "Quiero hablar contigo" que a Harry se le hizo un repentino nudo en la boca del estómago.

-De acuerdo –accedió, con el miedo todavía pintado en sus pupilas. Intentaba disimular, pero al igual que no era capaz de engañar a Dumbledore tampoco se sentía capacitado para engañar a la pequeña de los Weasley. -¿De qué quieres hablar?. –preguntó con dificultad.

-Aquí no. Vayamos a alguna otra parte.

Se movieron sólo dos centímetros, los previos a una voz que les hizo detenerse en ese momento.

-¡Harry¡.

Era Ron, que en ese momento descendía desde la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. El pelirrojo bajó de dos en dos las escaleras para llegar hasta donde estaban su amigo y su hermana.

-Te he estado buscando. ¿Dónde te habías metido?.

-Estaba en la lechucería. Quería mandar una carta –mintió Harry con un tono de voz muy poco convincente. Ginny le miró con desconfianza. Estaba salvado (por ahora). -¿Vamos?. –propuso, lanzándole una mirada significativa a la pelirroja, dando a entender que ya hablarían después de comer. Ella no se mostró excesivamente convencida, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y seguir con resignación a los dos amigos por el hueco del retrato, camino del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall y Pomona Sprout no sabían si alucinar por el hecho de que Severus Snape hubiera tenido novia en sus tiempos mozos o debido al descubrimiento de que él había sido el estudiante intoxicado por primera vez. En cualquier caso, ambos eran motivos para quedarse boquiabiertas, y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras largas?. Cualquiera diría que acabáis de ver al Señor Tenebroso –comentó Snape con diversión.

_El Señor Tenebroso da menos miedo que el hecho de que tú tuvieras novia. Merlín se apiade de la pobre muchacha_, pensó Minerva McGonagall sin llegar a decirlo.

Ninguna de las dos reaccionó inmediatamente. Tras unos segundos, Pomona Sprout intentó normalizar la situación y preguntó:

-¿Llegasteis a descubrir de dónde sacaron la poción?.

-De la sección prohibida –explicó Snape. –Por aquel entonces nadie había revisado concienzudamente los libros. Por lo visto, Potter y Black hicieron una de sus escapadas nocturnas y se toparon con un viejo tomo de magia negra. Parecía inofensivo, pero tenía una buena suma de pociones catalogadas como prohibidas, entre ellas la _Orgasmus_. Lo cierto es que intentaron emparejarme con Avery, pero les salió mal… Confundieron un jersey de Avery con uno de mi novia. Fue pura suerte que estuviera en nuestra habitación; había quedado en devolvérselo, pero me lo olvidé encima de su baúl.

-¿Tan gorda estaba tu novia?. –razonó Sprout, que conocía muy bien las dimensiones del mortífago.

McGonagall rechinó al intentar contener la risa.

-¡Éramos unos críos¡. –trató de defenderse Snape. –Sólo teníamos 13 años… El jersey podría haberle servido a cualquiera.

-¿Quieres decir que te desvirgaste con 13 años?. –Pomona Sprout nunca se había caracterizado por su discreción.

Snape estuvo a punto de enrojecer, pero consiguió mantener su tono cadavérico, inescrutable y circunspecto.

-¿Acaso tenía otra elección? –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Evidentemente, no –reconoció McGonagall- y tampoco la tienen las dos pobres muchachas, me temo.

-¿Y qué les ocurrió a Potter y sus amigos?. –continuó preguntando Sprout.

-Por más que parezca increíble…¡nada¡. No les ocurrió absolutamente nada –relató Snape con un tono de amargura y de odio en la voz, apurando el té en el fondo de su garganta. La sensación de quemazón aplacaba su ira. –Lo descubrieron años más tarde, cuando ya todos habíamos crecido, gracias a una indiscreción de ese… alfeñique de Peter Petigrew. Así que, a pesar de todo, salieron indemnes… una vez más.

* * *

Durante los siguientes minutos el silencio se hizo insoportable. Hermione miraba de reojo a Cho y ésta hacia lo propio con Hermione. Ninguna de las dos parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer. Y estaba claro que para las dos hablar era mucho más que darlo a torcer, era prácticamente "dislocarlo".

Cho se sentía incomprendida, y mentalmente se mofaba de que la morena fuera demasiado responsable, demasiado madura, demasiado… ¡perfecta¡. para perder los papeles y tener una pelea como dios manda. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía una pelea de gatas, tal y como a ella le habría gustado.

Hermione se sentía ultrajada, sobrepasada por el orgullo de Cho, e incapaz de comprender por qué se había enfadado tanto. Ella no pensaba ser la primera en hablar, aunque lo estuviera deseando. Merecía una lección de humildad.

Cho se levantó, rebuscó por un libro en el fondo de su mochila y se encaminó a la habitación, dispuesta a leer en la intimidad.

Hermione la siguió con la mirada. _No pienso ir. De eso nada. Si esperas que vaya detrás de ti, puedes esperar sentada_. Cho desapareció en el interior del dormitorio y ella se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos para mirar hacia la puerta entreabierta. _Ja. Me da igual que te vayas._ Cogió una revista que había encima de la mesita de café. _Si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos_. La abrió por las páginas centrales y sólo encontró una entrevista de Rita Skeeter y un póster a todo color del buscador de la selección de Escocia. _Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido_. La hojeó apática, sin reparar en lo que estaba leyendo. _De todos modos, no hay más que decir._ Y la cerró, antes de lanzarla con enfado hacia el otro extremo del sillón. _Mierda_.

Tras tumbarse en la cama Cho abrió el libro por la página que tenía marcada. Intentó leer pero no podía. Seguía pensando en la frialdad de Hermione, en su rechazo. Jugó levemente con la hoja, pasándola y volviendo atrás, y justo cuando estaba ya casi concentrada para leer notó su presencia en el umbral. _Sé que estás ahi. Entra o sal, pero no te quedes en la puerta_. Bajó la portada de la novela, lo justo para mirar por encima de ella y encontrarse con una mirada rendida. _Bandera blanca. _

-¿Qué quieres?. –preguntó con desdén, cerrando el libro de golpe. Si Hermione esperaba que le pusiera las cosas fáciles, podía esperar sentada.

La Gryffindor no respondió inmediatamente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a los pies, suficientemente separada de Cho para no invadir su espacio. Conocía la psicología humana y sabía que acercarse sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-Cho: esto es ridículo –empezó a hablar. -Si quieres estar enfadada a mí me parece bien, pero, como no nos queda más remedio que estar aquí hasta que todo acabe¿no crees que sería mejor que habláramos?.

-No veo de qué quieres hablar. Está todo dicho¿no?.

Cuando se ponía tozuda, no había quien le hiciera bajar de la burra.

-Yo creo que no. Creo que estaría bien sincerarnos, decir lo que nos preocupa –razonó Hermione.

Su calma, su racionalidad, cogió por sorpresa a Cho. Nunca. Nadie. En toda su vida… Aquella era la primera vez que alguien tenía la paciencia necesaria para aguantar su genio o su carácter caprichoso. Sin poder evitarlo, Cho se sintió aliviada.

-Bien –accedió la Ravenclaw, incorporándose para prestar atención a su interlocutora. -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa a ti?.

-Ufff –suspiró Hermione. –Muchas cosas. Mis padres, lo que sentiré cuando todo esto acabe, si me curaré, qué estarán pensando Harry y los demás, si Snape nos envenenará a las dos y fingirá que nos hemos muerto por los efectos de la poción –bromeó, sonsacándole una sonrisa a Cho. -Como he dicho, muchas cosas, -en este punto dudó. Decirlo tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus inconvenientes. Finalmente, como buena Gryffindor que era, se envalentonó: -pero ahora mismo lo que más me preocupa eres tú.

-¿Yo?. –las cejas de Cho se elevaron con descrédito.

-Sí, bueno… -un carraspeo-. Verás, Cho: no quiero que pienses que disfruto haciéndote daño. Me siento muy culpable por todo lo que está ocurriendo y por haber cedido. Quizá tengas razón y yo tenía en mis manos detenerlo, pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás¿verdad?. Y sé que nunca voy a poder agradecértelo lo suficiente… Pero no quiero que me odies –finalizó, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

Cho volvió a enmudecer. Lo había hecho más veces aquel día que todos los de su vida. Hermione era capaz de dejarle sin palabras, desarmada, al tiempo que le hacía comprender lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser.

Al recordar los riesgos que corría por culpa de aquella poción, Cho tuvo que compadecerse de sí misma por haber sido tan egoísta y bajó la cabeza con lentitud. No había sabido ver más allá y comprender que no se trataba de uno de sus juegos con Cedric, de una de sus famosas nominaciones al Oscar como reina del drama. Avergonzada, no le costó decir lo que ella esperaba oír:

-Yo no te odio, Hermione.

-Bien… -comentó Hermione en medio de una pausa teatral y extendiendo la mano para contar con los dedos –porque, si no me equivoco… serías la segunda en hacerlo. Inmediatamente detrás de Draco Malfoy, claro… –tenía dos dedos extendidos. Era su manera de romper el hielo.

Cho sonrió de una manera agridulce.

-Y de Marietta, no te olvides de ella.

-Cierto. Y de Marietta. Ya me había olvidado de su problemilla con el acné –admitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Eso hacen tres. No querrás tener ese dudoso honor¿verdad?.

No, no quería. Su fiera interior se había escapado por error y Cho habría dado cualquier cosa por enmendarlo. Con voz temblorosa y con más vergüenza de la que había sentido en toda su vida, propuso lo más razonable de todo.

-¿Amigas?. –sugirió, tendiéndole una mano.

Hermione la estrechó sin dudarlo.

-Amigas.

* * *

**NdA**: gracias por los comentarios a todos los que estais ahi detras. Siento si todavia no hay mucha accion entre ellas, pero es que no quiero apresurar las cosas y pienso que asi va bien la historia. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo de contestar reviews, pero prometo hacerlo en cuanto tenga un minuto. Como siempre, gracias. Booh-


	8. Sólo Cho

**Capítulo 7**

**-Sólo Cho-**

Admitámoslo: Cho no es sólo bonita. Es guapa, inteligente, zalamera, engatusadora. Una encantadora de serpientes. Un animal perfecto. Una pieza de zoológico, de museo. Los hombres la desean. Las mujeres la rechazan. Y aunque lo nieguen, todos suspiran por ella. Por estar a su lado, por arrancarle una sonrisa, por ganarse su atención. Si alguien pasa por los pasillos de Hogwarts y la saluda, "hola, Cho", contiene la respiración para escuchar esas cuatro letras –hola-. Ellos y ellas. Porque su saludo es el que les devuelve la paz consigo mismos, el que irremediablemente les hace sentir que son algo, que son alguien.

Cho es una de esas personas que cuando sonríen desearías no sonreír de vuelta. Pero lo haces. Y lo haces con una sonrisa como un piano, con todas las teclas, de lado a lado. Clin clin, clon clon.

Cho camina por los pasillos contoneándose, jactándose, alardeando. Retira el pelo de su hombro con coquetería. Lo atusa, te mira y hace una mueca como si te estuviera diciendo "eh, tú, eres feo pero te perdono la vida". E irradia esa pasmosa seguridad que hace que quieras partirle la cara, arrancársela, ponerla en un marco y colgarla de la pared: yo le partí la cara, fui yo quien la desfiguró. Yo. Yo. Yo.

Pero hay algo en ella. Un encanto especial que hace que cada mañana te despiertes queriendo parecerte a ella, contaminarte de ella, entrar en su órbita. Saber cuándo llora y cuándo ríe. Cuándo estudia y cuándo duerme. Cuándo tose y cuándo gime.

Todos quieren sentarse a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Formar parte del grupito, de su círculo de influencias, de sus molestas amiguitas. Se reconocen fácilmente: son las mismas que juntan las cabezas y susurran y cotillean y ríen y se mofan y te señalan con el dedo como si te estuvieran condenando a la silla eléctrica.

Y aún así, matarías por coger unas tijeras y rebajar el largo de la falda para enseñar algo más que las medias altas. Tal y como hacen ellas. Hablar de chismes, de potingues, de quién la tiene pequeña y quién grande, quién es bueno en la cama y quién es tan feo que preferirían follarse a una cabra. Hablar de si se llevan las túnicas largas o cortas, lisas o arrugadas, a media rodilla o barriendo el suelo, o de si Madame Malkin ha sacado ya la colección primavera-verano, porque este año ya se está retrasando.

Porque todo eso te convertiría en una de ellas. Porque eso te dejaría contaminarte un poco más de Cho.

Ser un poco más Cho.

Pero al final del día, cuando se apagan las velas y los campos de Hogwarts se vacían, y los pasillos se quedan muertos y los fantasmas flotan sus duermevelas en los rellanos, Cho es sólo Cho.

Es la chica de once años que un día lloró, maldijo a Dumbledore y rogó a Merlín para que no se la llevaran a ese frío castillo. La que estornudó en el momento de la elección, cabreando al sombrero seleccionador, que gritó ¡Ravenclaw¡ seguramente porque no le encontró las agallas suficientes para entrar en Gryffindor. O la picaresca para entrar en Slytherin. O la ineptitud para ser del montón y acabar en Hufflepuff. Al final del día sigue siendo la niña que se mira al espejo y no ve a nadie. Es invisible. Es la cría que de noche se arrebuja en su cama pero no cierra sus cortinas. La que pide que dejen la persiana abierta –por la Luna, claro, no porque le dé miedo la oscuridad. Qué va… -. Y la que un día juró que no permitiría que nadie se metiera con ella por tener una madre china, ser nefasta en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o por ser demasiado insegura para entender lo que siente.

La popularidad hizo a Cho y Cho se dejó hacer.

Y Hermione lo intuye cada vez que la mira, cada vez que la descubre observando a Harry a hurtadillas, entre las copas, las bandejas de puré de patatas y los melocotones en almíbar que siempre aparecen en las mesas a la hora de los postres. El problema es que sólo lo intuye, porque es difícil ver más allá de la falda corta –mínima-, las piernas bien torneadas, los ademanes coquetos y los desdenes imposibles.

Sin embargo, el día que las encerraron en aquella habitación, Cho dejó de ser Cho y se convirtió en SÓLO Cho. Y Hermione contempló por primera vez lo que se escondía tras las capas de cebolla. Una Cho que se desgajó en cuanto alguien dejó de verla por fuera y escarbó un poco por dentro.

La verdadera Cho. Ésa que se puso a tararear al ritmo con el que su pluma rasgaba el pergamino. Porque conocer las ocho mil aplicaciones mágicas de las plantas acuíferas es difícil, pero ella lo hacía todo imposiblemente sencillo.

Hermione suspiraba y maldecía desde su mesa, agitando una y otra vez su varita. Si McGonagall estuviera allí, se avergonzaría de ella. En medio del tarareo de Cho, de aquellas graves notas de las Weird Sisters, pensaba en las palabras mágicas, pero el cáliz no se convertía en planta. Ni siquiera en musgo. Ni tan sólo en rábano.

Cualquiera habría dicho que no, pero Cho la observaba con disimulo, divertida al ver que no daba ni una. Cuando del cáliz salieron unas raíces que se incrustaron en la madera del escritorio, supo que era hora de poner fin a su sufrimiento.

-¿_Viridis_?. –preguntó tan de repente que Hermione frunció el ceño, en señal de no comprender. –Digo que si lo que tratas de hacer es un _Viridis_ –explicó entonces.

-Sí, pero es imposible. Ese maldito hechizo se me resiste.

Hermione dejó flácido su brazo y dejó caer su varita, desconsolada. Llevaba días intentándolo. Cho comprendió que ése había sido el único encantamiento que se le había resistido desde su llegada a Hogwarts y se incorporó para acercarse a ella.

-No es tan complicado –comentó sin pretender que su tono se tiñera de superioridad. –Prueba a decirlo primero en voz alta. Ese truco siempre funciona.

Cho esperó con las manos sobre las caderas, alentándola a que probara otra vez, en esta ocasión en voz alta. Hermione alzó de nuevo su varita, pero sin demasiada confianza y apuntó con desgana el cáliz.

-¡_Viridis_¡. –gritó.

Dio igual que pronunciara las palabras. En donde el cáliz había echado raíces apareció una minúscula flor blanca.

–Me rindo –dijo, bajando la varita una vez más, bufando con desesperación. –Es imposible. No hay manera de que me salga…

Cho se acercó con seguridad y se colocó tras ella.

-Vamos a hacerlo juntas…¿de acuerdo?. –dijo, con el aliento golpeando su nuca.

Hermione pudo sentir su respiración tan cerca que un rotundo escalofrío descendió por su columna vertebral. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para prestar atención a Cho, pero mantuvo la mirada suficientemente ocupada para no fijarse demasiado. Cho rodeó su espalda con su mano izquierda y agarró firmemente su muñeca con la derecha.

-Cuento hasta tres y pronuncias de nuevo el encantamiento… -dijo, todavía asiéndole la muñeca. –Uno, dos…

-Un momento –le cortó- ¿Y cómo voy a saber que lo he hecho yo y no tú?.

Cho frunció el ceño.

-Confía en mí, Hermione. Prometo no pensar en ello siquiera.

-¿Cómo?. Podrías hacerlo por despiste –argumentó Hermione.

Cho suspiró y dejó libre su muñeca, echándose a un lado para mirarla con expectación.

-…Podrías decirlo mentalmente sin darte cuenta, podrías simplemente pronunciar bien la primera parte del hechizo y si yo pronuncio bien la segunda, pues entonces…

-¿Te fías de mí o no?. –se irritó Cho, alucinada por la cantidad de posibilidades que había deducido Hermione en cuestión de segundos.

_A veces__ esta chica divaga. _

-Sí, claro, pero…

-Pero nada. Escucha, es muy sencillo. Yo hago el movimiento contigo y tú dices el encantamiento. Tienes un problema de muñeca, Hermione. Giras la varita unos dos grados más a la derecha de lo que deberías. Por eso salen del cáliz raíces, bulbos, flores y, si te descuidas, empezarán a salir fresas. Como sigas así, tendrás el huerto al completo, pero no una planta, que es precisamente lo que tienes que hacer para McGonagall.

Hermione la miró con dureza. Le sacaba de quicio que pudiera ser tan sarcástica como encantadora.

-Está bien. Me fío –dijo sin demasiada convicción.

Cho repitió el movimiento inicial y volvió a agarrarla firmemente por la muñeca.

-A la de tres…

De nuevo aquel resuello, aquel nudo en el estómago. El frío bajando por la espalda, su aliento caliente golpeando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Uno… dos…

-¡_VIRIDIS_¡

Las raíces desparecieron de la mesa y del cáliz comenzaron a brotar tallos, ramas, hojas… el armazón al completo, hasta que se materializó una hermosa planta.

Hermione se giró con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en los labios y estrujó a Cho en un abrazo. Sin pensarlo. Sin contar hasta tres. Sin ni siquiera contar hasta cero coma cinco.

La muchacha de Ravenclaw lo recibió tiesa como una estaca, sorprendida de su espontaneidad. Complacida con la cercanía, acabó subiendo los tímidos brazos hasta que éstos devolvieron el apretón.

-Gracias –comentó con timidez Hermione cuando deshicieron el abrazo.

No había podido evitarlo y ahora pensaba que quizá, sólo quizá, había ido demasiado lejos.

* * *

-No es que no tengas tu encanto. 

-Por supuesto que no.

-Ni mucho menos.

-Esa melena, en realidad es… curiosa.

-MUY curiosa.

-Pintoresca.

-Casi casi bucólica.

-Y el porte… Señorial, severo, como tu propio nombre indica.

-Como la vida misma.

-Muy regio.

-Encantador.

-Yo diría incluso que mágico…

-Señoras, por favor, ya es suficiente. Les agradezco los cumplidos, pero creo que no es momento de confraternizar.

Pomona Sprout y Minerva McGonagall se miraron con alivio. Habían estado a punto de traspasar los límites de lo correcto y había sido tremendamente difícil excusar sus caras de asombro. Pero si tenían que ser sinceras, quizá "mágico" y "encantador" eran adjetivos que no encajaban cien por cien con la personalidad de Severus Snape. Ni tan siquiera un uno por ciento. Vaya, que no encajaban en absoluto y que el remotísimo hecho de que Severus hubiera tenido novia ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza.

El profesor de Pociones se había ruborizado ligeramente ante tanto halago e incluso los había recibido con una sonrisa de medio lado, entre sonrisa y mueca, lo máximo que le permitían sus votos de hermeticidad. Lo cual ya era mucho decir.

Una vez pasado el trance, McGonagall miró con intención a Sprout, que asintió con disimulo, y volvió a sacar su pañuelito de puntillas para secarse las gotas de sudor de la frente. Qué cerca habían estado. Demasiado.

Snape carraspeó en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio. Pero no hizo falta, porque en ese momento chirriaron las bisagras de la puerta y todos se giraron para comprobar quién estaba tras ella.

Albus Dumbledore y el profesor Flitwick entraron en la sala, uno detrás de otro. Traían cara de circunstancias y McGonagall se levantó en un suspiro.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?. –preguntó con preocupación.

-Oh, nada preocupante, Minerva. Por favor, retoma tu asiento –pidió Dumbledore acompañando sus palabras con el gesto de su mano. –Pensé que nos convendría tener una reunión más informal que de costumbre. El calentador de agua sigue deleitándonos con esos maravillosos tés ¿espero?.

-¿Una tacita, Albus?. –preguntó el pequeño Flitwick, dirigiéndose con prestancia hacia la mesa donde estaba el calentador.

-Sí, por favor, Filius. Con tres terrones de azúcar, a ser posible. La vida nunca es tan dulce como desearíamos¿no creen?. –preguntó con aquel achispado brillo en los ojos que le caracterizaba.

El resto de los profesores asintió. Snape se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba el viejo con sus filosofadas.

Filius Flitwick vertió tres terrones de azúcar en el té recién hecho y le acercó la taza al director del colegio. Luego tomó asiento y se unió a sus colegas de equipo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Albus?. –insistió McGonagall en vista de que el director no parecía tener prisa en informarles de las novedades.

Dumbledore agitó su varita para reducir la temperatura de su té y dio un lento sorbo a la taza, despertando aún más el sentimiento de desesperación en la directora de Hogwarts.

-Nada que nos conduzca a un culpable, me temo –dijo por fin Dumbledore. –Pero parece que tenemos una pista.

-¡Alabado sea Merlín¡. -suspiró con teatralidad Pomona Sprout, alzando sus brazos como si invocara a todas las mandrágoras de su invernadero.

-Sin embargo, es sólo una pista.. –atajó Flitwick, arrebatándole las palabras a Dumbledore, que había estado a punto de decir algo parecido. –Todavía no hemos podido sacar nada en claro.

-Y bien… ¿de qué se trata?. –preguntó Snape con los ojos tan entornados que a punto estuvo de fotocopiar a Flitwick con ellos.

-Un caldero –contestó Dumbledore.

-¿Un caldero?. ¿Eso es todo?. –protestó McGonagall.

-Oh, sí, pero un caldero de cuello estrecho –especificó Flitwick, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Realmente, Minerva McGonagall no conseguía entender qué información de vital importancia podía suponer que el caldero encontrado tuviera el cuello estrecho y no ancho, cilíndrico o achatado.

Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza.

-Querido Filius… -McGonagall trató de suavizar su intervención, fracasando estrepitosamente, claro. -No seré yo la voz discordante en esta ocasión, pero si me lo permites… ¿qué cuernos tiene que ver que hayáis encontrado un caldero de "cuello estrecho" conque dos alumnas estén a punto de aparearse entre los muros de nuestra institución?.

-Los calderos de cuello estrecho –comenzó a explicar Snape con deleite. Le encantaba sentirse al mando de la situación –son los calderos estándar de Hogwarts. Sólo el colegio de magia y hechicería usa en la actualidad este tipo de calderos, ya que su fabricación es complicada, a pesar de que sus propiedades son altamente recomendables para personas apenas iniciadas en el noble arte de las Pociones…

-…como los estudiantes –razonó Pomona Sprout.

-Exacto –convino Snape.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que… -empezó a atar cabos McGonagall.

-…que es altamente probable que la poción fuera realizada por un alumno o por alguien que tenga un caldero de Hogwarts.

Una sombra negra oscureció entonces la cara de McGonagall.

-¿Y esa es la pista CRUCIAL?. En efecto, muy inteligente… brillante, incluso. ¡Sólo media Inglaterra tiene un caldero de cuello estrecho porque _sólo_ media Inglaterra ha pasado por las aulas de Hogwarts¡. –ladró, casi como un perro pero con inteligencia de gata. Como la gata que llevaba dentro.

-No exactamente, Minerva –intervino Dumbledore con diversión. Tenía que reconocer que los días y años pasados en Hogwarts no hubieran sido lo mismo sin el afilado sarcasmo de la profesora McGonagall. Disfrutaba inmensamente de sus ladridos. –Los calderos de cuello estrecho se aprobaron el año pasado. Por lo que eso reduce las posibilidades…

-Sí, pero hay cientos de alumnos en Hogwarts –explicó Sprout con cansancio. -Antes sospechábamos que podía haber sido uno de ellos. Ahora casi tenemos la certeza de que ha sido uno de ellos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?.

-Ninguna, supongo –dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad, agarrando con avidez una de las pastitas de la bandeja que tenía enfrente. –¿Pero no te parece tremendamente curioso?. Es fascinante, realmente.

McGonagall estaba a punto de sacar las uñas y arañar a alguien.

-Albus –dijo con rotundidad, empujando cada una de las letras de su nombre hacia el exterior. Desde el fondo de la garganta, arrastrándolas entre lengua, dientes y labios. McGonagall apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa y estiró el tronco, como si estuviera encarando a Dumbledore, a quien tenía enfrente –es posible que a ti te parezca divertido todo este asunto. Y no te quito razones, que seguramente las tendrás. Pero esto pasa de castaño a oscuro. Me da igual si no hay antídoto. Me da igual si tienen que practicar sexo o hacer ganchillo, calceta o un curso de cocina doméstica. Me tiene sin cuidado si, como dices, tienen sentimientos la una por la otra…

-¿Sienten algo la una por la otra?. –dijo sin querer en voz alta Filius Flitwick, sorprendido por aquella inesperada revelación.

-¡NO¡. –puntualizaron a la vez Snape y Sprout, mientras McGonagall continuaba hablando.

-… lo único que quiero es atrapar al hijo de Circe que les ha hecho esto. Y últimamente me da la sensación de que tú no tienes el menor interés.

Dumbledore dejó de mascar la pastita durante unos segundos y miró a McGonagall con recelo, casi con frialdad pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Tragó con parsimonia y sólo entonces decidió dirigirse a ella de nuevo.

-Mi querida Minerva… no podrías haber expresado mejor lo que siento en estos momentos. Al contrario de lo que piensas, yo también deseo llegar al fondo de esta cuestión. Pero me temo que todas nuestras pistas son esas, por el momento. Sin embargo, no me has dejado acabar. ¿Con tu permiso?.

McGonagall adoptó una posición más calmada y relajó las manos sobre la mesa, aunque su postura seguía siendo erguida, casi hierática.

-Adelante –concedió.

-Bien –aceptó Dumbledore, retomando la sonrisa. –Iba a explicar que la _Unidad de Intoxicaciones, Asesinatos, Gritos en la noche y otras Aberraciones _del Ministerio ha sido puesta al corriente. En estos momentos están examinando el caldero y nos harán llegar un informe detallado en las próximas 24 horas. Si no estoy equivocado, eso debería ser suficiente para dar con el culpable.

-¿Cómo, exactamente?. –se interesó Pomona Sprout, que estaba francamente sorprendida del cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

-Fácil, y muy al estilo Muggle, diría yo: huellas dactilares.

-¿¿Huellas dactilares??.

-¡Por los huesos de Gryndewald¡.

Snape puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco y suspiró con enfado.

Remedios Muggles.

No había manera de librarse de ellos.

* * *

Jamás una comida se le había atragantado tanto. Con la mirada de Ginny, intimidante, inescrutable, era difícil masticar con comodidad. Harry la tenía enfrente y a cada mordisco que daba le parecía oír "tú no te escapas. Tú vas a confesar. Tú me vas a contar dónde está Hermione. Tú. Tú. Tú, pequeño bastardo". 

Intentaba quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero era imposible. Y Ron tampoco ayudaba. Ajeno a todo, como siempre, devoraba su comida con prontitud. Y hablaba de quidditch, de los preliminares del mundial, de las lesiones de sus jugadores favoritos, del cambio de uniformes de sus equipos, de escobas, técnicas, tácticas y entrenadores y de todas aquellas cosas con las que Harry habría disfrutado en una situación normal, pero que ahora mismo le importaban un verdadero comino.

-Y Brett Fabber ha fichado por los Diablos de Liverpool. Dicen que han pagado por él la cláusula de rescisión más cara de la Historia del quidditch.

-Ajum…

-¿Has oído lo de Tony Curter?. Se ha lesionado y no podrá jugar la liguilla previa al mundial…

-Ajum…

Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado preocupado para entregarse al placer de hablar de su deporte favorito. Y demasiado cansado de ser el confidente de todos. ¿Por qué tenía que saber siempre lo que los demás se empeñaban en averiguar?. Era molesto y cansino.

Además, había otro problema: Ginny. Por la razón que fuera, la niña tímida que escapaba como alma que lleva el diablo cada vez que le veía, había mutado. Parecía una persona completamente diferente. Ahora ya no le tenía miedo. Ginny Weasley ya no le idolatraba ni se escondía de él ni se ruborizaba. Harry había dejado de tener esa influencia en ella justo cuando más la necesitaba. En circunstancias normales, jamás se habría atrevido a abordarle de aquella manera. Pero lo había hecho. Y Harry sentía que algo había cambiado.

Cuando por fin se acabó la comida y Ron se curó de su verborrea deportiva, los tres regresaron a su sala común. Ron insistió en tomar una siesta, y en cuanto desapareció escaleras arriba, Ginny no dejó pasar un minuto más.

-¿Qué está pasando, Harry?. –le preguntó a bocajarro.

Harry dudó entre mentir, hacerse el tonto o fingirse muerto allí mismo. Las tres posibilidades le parecieron atractivas pero ninguna sonaba suficientemente convincente.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

Hacerse el tonto estaba bien. Hacerse el tonto podía serle útil. Ya lo había sido en el pasado.

-No te hagas el tonto.

_Mierda. Pero podría haber funcionado__…_

-Sé que Hermione no está en el Concurso Anual de Runas. ¿Dónde está, Harry?. ¿Qué está pasando?. –insistió.

Opción a) seguir haciéndose el tonto. Opción b) mentir.

O incluso combinar ambas.

¡Combinar ambas¡.

-Ginny… no sé de qué me hablas, yo sé tanto como tú…

Ginny hizo un gesto que no le gustó nada. Pero NADA. Era el que anunciaba inicio de una tormenta. O peor: de un mocomurciélago, si llegaba a tocarle convenientemente las narices.

-¿Harry?. –preguntó sin preguntar, como la madre que dice el nombre de su hijo cuando sabe que está mintiendo.

Opción c… ¿hacerse el muerto?. No, eso era absurdo. Todavía le quedaba la posibilidad de ser sincero. Pero Dumbledore… Los profesores… Cho… Hermione… No podía fallarles a todos. Si bien es cierto que decírselo a Ginny era preferible que decírselo a cualquiera. Era preferible que decírselo a Ron.

-No me mientas, Harry –exigió la pelirroja.

-Está bien… tienes razón –admitió, sintiéndose como el mayor calzonazos de la historia de Hogwarts.

_Mi foto debería aparecer en Historia de Hogwarts. Y __a pie de foto no se leerá "El niño que sobrevivió". No. Pondrá: Potter, el calzonazos, el inútil, el pazguato, el que no aguanta la mirada de una niña porque las niñas le dan miedo. _

–No está en el Concurso Anual de Runas Mágicas. Pero no puedo decirte dónde está. Sólo puedo decirte que está bien y que no debes preocuparte.

Ginny parecía más aliviada, pero todavía había sombras de preocupación en su cara.

-Eso es fácil decirlo: tú sabes dónde está –dijo, pero sin insistir.

Ni cuéntamelo, no confías en mí, pensaba que teníamos una relación más estrecha… Nada. Se había rendido así de fácil, así de sencillo. ¿De verdad?. Harry no cabía en sí de la alegría.

-Sé dónde está y sé que está en buenas manos. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir y todo lo que importa –comentó, esta vez con más seguridad en sí mismo. Incluso se atrevió a acariciar levemente el brazo de Ginny. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, como un marido que intenta consolar a su esposa. –No te preocupes¿de acuerdo?. Todo está bajo control.

* * *

Pero… bajo control no siempre está todo. Hermione llevaba horas sin acordarse de la intoxicación y hasta había podido completar sus deberes del día. Pero algo andaba mal. Una inquietud interior comenzaba a despertar en ella. Y eso le preocupaba. 

Era la misma sensación que la había invadido la primera vez. También la segunda. Y hasta donde ella sabía, ambas habían acabado en desastre. No quería que volviera a pasar, pero era inevitable sentir que la fiera despertaba. Abajo, muy dentro, en aquellos agujeros negros de su alma a los que trataba de dar la espalda.

Comenzaba siempre de la misma manera, en la planta de los pies. Un cosquilleo, una incómoda sensación de sudor que subía lentamente por tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas, muslos y caderas. Hasta instalarse en su sexo, de donde ya nunca más se iba. Era el inquilino molesto que se negaba a pagar la renta hasta que le echaban. Y sólo había una manera de echarlo…

…Cho.

Unas gotas de sudor frío comenzaron a poblar su espalda. Molestándola. Empapándola como hace el rocío con el transeúnte despistado.

Y allí estaba Cho, tan contenta y alegre que no se enteraba de nada. Tarareando de nuevo. Pasando a limpio su ensayo. Joder¿por qué tenía que ser tan… preciosa?. Tan intensa, tan espontánea, tan adorablemente cascarrabias. La miraba y veía en ella a la chica que pudo ser y nunca fue. Pero también a la chica que se negó a ser e incluso a la que ya era. Demasiado complicado para entenderlo. Demasiadas personas al mismo tiempo. Demasiadas Chos para un único día.

Pero era Cho¿verdad?. Sólo Cho.

_Eso es. Sólo Cho__… _

_S__ólo. _

Pero cuando Cho va acompañado de "sólo" es más difícil, casi imposible. Tan imperfecta que dan ganas de abrazarla. Tan desastre que te apiadas. Tan terrenal que la notas frágil, desvalida, enclenque. Un edificio sin tejado, una fachada en la que detrás no hay nada. Adorablemente caótica.

Y Hermione sabía que era un pecado no disfrutar de ello. Quería que durara, pero cuando cruzaran esa puerta y cada una volviera a su vida normal, el "sólo Cho" se extinguiría para siempre.

-Deja de tararear, por favor. Es muy molesto –refunfuñó.

Cho le ignoró completamente.

-Vamos… lo digo en serio.

Cho tarareó aún con más fuerza.

-¿Me estás escuchando?. Así no puedo concentrarme.

La miró un instante, como si hubiera escuchado campanas. Luego siguió a lo suyo, tarareando.

-Chooo… me estás enfadando.

-Si cantas conmigo, me callo.

-¿Yo?. ¿Cantar?. Es una broma, espero.

Cho empezó a silbar.

-¡Mierda Cho¡.

-¡Un taco¡. Tut tut tut. Vigila esa lengua, jovencita. ¿Qué diría McGonagall si te oyera?.

-Me da igual lo que diga McGonagall. ¡Deja de silbar¡.

-No.

-CHO…

-Canta.

-¡Cho¡.

-Canta y me callo. No es muy complicado¿no?.

Hermione hundió su mano en la mejilla y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ella, enfadada.

-No te oigo, Hermione. ¿Vas a cantar?. –se burló, mientras seguía silbando.

-Vete al cuerno.

-Veeeeeete al cueeeerno –empezó a cantar Cho, poniendo música a sus palabras. –Suena bien. ¿Cómo sigue?. –dijo para mofarse del enfado de Hermione.

-No sigue. Mataron al letrista porque estaba tarareando. Y silbando. Y molestando.

-Maaaaaaaataron al letriiiista porqueeeee estabaaaa…

-¡Basta¡.

-Canta.

-No.

-Cantaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Noooooo.

Cho la miró con cara de asesino en serie. Hermione estaba muy roja.No había manera de que se dejara llevar ni en aquellas circunstancias. Así que simplemente la ignoró por completo y siguió tarareando y haciendo ruido.

Era molesta. Cojonera. Tocapelotas. Una mosca detrás de la oreja. Una cucaracha en el zapato. Un niño llorón que no encuentra el pecho de su madre. Cho podía llegar a ser irritante. Muy irritante. Pero también divertida, picajosa y tan sarcástica como Hermione, sino más. Le gustaba su sentido del humor y le gustaba aún más que siempre tuviera la última palabra, que fuera capaz de burlarse hasta de su sombra. Así que no puedo hacer nada. No le quedó más remedio que aguantarse y dejarle tararear.

Poco después Cho acabó de pasar a limpio la última línea y enroscó el pergamino al tiempo que sonreía a Hermione.

-¿En qué piensas?. –preguntó.

_En ti. _

-En nada. Tonterías.

-Bien, porque hay una cosa que quiero que hagamos.

_Lo que tú quieras. _

-¿Qué es?.

Cho se incorporó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la mesita de café que estaba delante del sofá. Luego se acercó a ella. Llevaba algo en la mano, aunque Hermione no lo distinguía con claridad. Ni siquiera cuando se lo puso delante de las narices.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Es… ¡El test semanal de _Corazón de Bruja_¡. –gritó con excitación al tiempo que daba palmitas.

_No. Merlín no…__ Cualquier cosa menos eso…_

–Hermione.Jane.Granger¿_Realmente sabes cómo volver loco a tu hechicero_?. Yo juraría que NO.

Vale. Tenía que admitirlo. A veces el "sólo Cho" se atascaba. No funcionaba. Se averiaba. Entonces te salía con estas cosas de revistas y cotilleos. Pero es de justicia reconocer que, incluso entonces, Cho podía resultar tremendamente adorable.

* * *

**NdA**: Hola otra vez¡. Aquí os dejo otro capi recién salido del horno. Creo que la semana que viene me ausentaré un tiempo porque me voy de viaje. Así que no tengo ni idea de si voy a poder actualizar o no. Pero en cualquier caso espero veros muy pronto y que me digais que os esta pareciendo. Sigo super insegura con esta historia, pero continuará... un abrazo. Booh- 

xxHatsuYumexx: vaya… eso si que no me lo esperaba. Me he ruborizado y todo… ¡Gracias¡ Este fanfic está siendo casi una catarsis para mí, como ya he explicado. Se que la trama es extraña, y bastante forzada. Pero al final era la excusa para encerrarlas en la misma habitación y ver qué salía de ahí. La verdad es que ni sé hacia dónde voy o de dónde vengo porque no estoy acostumbrada a escarbar tanto en las personalidades de los personajes. Pero supongo que con Cho es casi obligatorio hacerlo, ya que nos hemos malacostumbrado a verla como la niña mimada y consentida. Yo nunca he creído que fuera así, por lo que estoy intentando darle una vuelta y ver que ocurre. Me pasare por tu fic, seguro. Ya sabes donde encontrarme. Si, me dejo caer bastante por el foro, pero creo que no te he visto por alli?.

Jorthe: estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Es preferible mascar poco a poco para no atragantarse. Yo tambien he visto fics muy bien llevados hasta que el autor se cansaba y lo arreglaba todo a golpe de tecla rapida. Pero si te soy sincera… tampoco esperaba que esto se alargara tanto. Al principio me marque unos 10 capitulos como mucho. Voy por el octavo y siento que me queda bastante para llegar al final… eso si, los anteriores capis no eran muy largos, asi que no cuenta?. Jaja. Gracias por el review.

Sandokan: qué alegria que lo redescubrieras¡. Somos tan poquitos que yo encantada de que seamos cada dia mas. Ahora que lo tienes mas localizado, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por el review¡.

Chikane89: este ha sido un poco mas largo. Espero que eso compense que se te hayan hecho cortos. Y tambien espero que le sigas tomando un poco de cariño a Cho, que la pobre no ha sido tan mala como parece. Un besito.


	9. Sólo Hermione

**Capítulo 8**

**- Sólo Hermione -**

_No soy una rata de biblioteca_

Y es cierto que no lo es. Las ratas de biblioteca no salen con jugadores internacionales de Quidditch. No van con ellos a la sección prohibida tras los bailes a magrearse, estrujarse, achucharse, entre las hileras de libros que nadie quiere leer. A notar cómo crece un bulto entre sus piernas y a apretarse contra ellas. A besarles el lóbulo de la oreja, ahora que ha descubierto que le vuelve loco que lo acaricie con su lengua. A estamparle contra la sección de Aguas Marinas, esa que nunca está ordenada porque los domingos Cho se entretiene en cambiar la B por la Z. Y si no fuera porque han oído pasos, Hermione no sería nunca más una rata de biblioteca.

Lo que ocurre es que no hay manera de que acabe aquella maldita guerra.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts tuvo que demostrar dos cosas. La primera: que se lo había ganado. Que por ser hija de Muggles no significa que estés menos dotada. Así que levantaba la mano. Oh, sí, la levantaba a todas horas, por si acaso todavía no lo había dejado claro. Y estudiaba como una bestia, porque ser la primera de la clase siempre te da un respeto. Significa que lo has logrado. Incluso los hijos de Muggles pueden ser buenos magos.

La segunda: fue Harry quien la eligió a ella. Como amiga y compañera. Ya es difícil ser una sangre sucia para aún encima cargar con el peso de salvar el mundo. Por eso siguió levantando la mano. A todas horas. _Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Cinco puntos para la señorita Granger. ¿Granger?. ¿Puede darnos una respuesta?._

Y si algún día Hermione se cansó de los libros, a nadie le importó. Porque todos esperaban de ella que siguiera con su nariz hundida en la página crucial, la que estaban buscando. ¡Albricias¡: la que siempre les sacaba del atolladero. _Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, Hermione. Dependemos de ti. A nadie se le da tan bien la investigación en la biblioteca. _

Patrañas.

La verdad es que nadie se tomó la molestia de hacerlo. Harry, demasiado ocupado desmintiendo portadas. Ron… bueno… ¡es Ron¡. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría en sus manos un tema tan delicado. ¿Por eliminación?. Hermione. Pero Hermione está cansada de posponer su vida un día más, y otro y otro. Si volviera atrás, cree que no cedería, aunque en el fondo intuye que sí lo haría. Hay cosas que no tienen remedio, ni siquiera en manos de un potente giratiempos.

* * *

_No soy una sangre sucia_

O sí lo es, pero una de las buenas. Hermione no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió aquella mañana de junio. Esa lechuza. Al principio todos pensaron que se trataba de algún espécimen fugado del zoo.

-Peter. Hay una lechuza en la puerta –escuchó que decía su madre, que ciertamente estaba más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto.

-Oh, el bueno del tío Keneth... Dile que se deje de bromas. Es domingo, estoy cansado.

-No, Peter, no lo entiendes. Venía con esto.

De nuevo el semblante pálido. La mano extendida. Un trozo de pergamino. Una sonrisa burlesca en la cara de su padre. La mano que lo atrapa, lo abre, lo lee.

-Esta vez se lo ha tomado muy en serio –oye que dice su padre. Y ve cómo va hacia el teléfono.

En el otro lado, su tío Keneth, el bromista de la familia, al que nunca le han enseñado a tomarse la vida en serio. Esta vez ha secuestrado a una lechuza. Si es del zoológico, se meterá en problemas.

-¿Cómo que tú no has sido?. Déjalo ya, Keneth. Nos ha hecho gracia. Muy ingenioso, muy ingenioso…

El tío, que jura y perjura que él no ha sido. _De verdad que no se de qué me hablas, Pit. Acabo de levantarme. ¿Qué dices de una lechuza?._ Es una broma tan buena que hasta lamenta que no se le haya ocurrido.

-Vale, como quieras. Pero al menos dime qué hago con el animal. ¿Es del zoológico?. ¿Lo has robado?. –se hace el silencio mientras su tío habla al otro lado del teléfono. –Está bien, de acuerdo. Tú no tienes nada que ver. Entendido. ¡Pues ahora tengo que ingeniar qué hacemos con la lechuza¡.

Es su padre el que quiere ahuyentarla cada mañana. Pero el animal no se mueve. Se ha quedado en la puerta esperando, aunque nadie sabe a qué espera. Una respuesta, por supuesto, lo que pasa es que los Muggles no están familiarizados con el correo mágico. Su madre la alimenta, le hace caricias, no le importa que se haya convertido en el circo del barrio. Tantos vecinos que vienen a verla noche y día, a comprobar si se ha dormido, ulula o aletea. El padre bromea y propone que cobren entrada. Y así, toda una semana. Hasta que Dumbledore comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo y el bueno de él, que fue a hacerles una visita. Estaba incluso dispuesto a sacar su varita, demostrárselo por arte de magia. Pero cometió la imprudencia de llamar "bruja" a la hija de un Muggle, algo que no despertó demasiada simpatía en el señor Granger.

-¿Acaso voy yo por ahí diciendo que su hijo es un gilipollas?. ¿A qué ha venido a mi casa, señor?. ¿A insultar a mi familia?.

Y bla bla bla.

Son los Muggles. De verdad que con ellos nunca se sabe.

El resto, es historia. Los padres tuvieron que aceptar la realidad cuando Dumbledore convirtió la mesa del comedor en una vaca lechera. Muuuu fue el primer sonido mágico que escuchó Hermione Granger. Una llamada a filas, el alistamiento animal de Hogwarts.

Tardaron meses en asumirlo, que transcurrieron entre "por eso aquel día la ropa del tendedero acabó en el tejado" y "no fue casualidad que a la tía Hortensia" (la que más odiaba Hermione) "le brotaran tres pezones en el pecho izquierdo¿verdad, jovencita?". Son cosas que pasan. Quien haya tenido un hijo mágico, lo sabe.

Pero Hermione cree que ella no es una sangre sucia. Sólo es una sangre afortunada.

* * *

_No soy sólo la amiga de Potter_

Es una persona con entidad propia. No anda tras las faldas, bueno, las túnicas del niño que sobrevivió. Es más, se podría decir que el niño que sobrevivió anda tras sus faldas. Literalmente.

Y tampoco le preocupa actuar en la sombra. En la sombra se está bien. Uno hace lo que quiere y no se arriesga a salir en las portadas de los periódicos. Ayudar a Harry es un placer. Una obligación. Una declaración de paz entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Es sólo que a veces le gustaría que Harry no fuera tan temerario. Eso es lo que ocurre con los hombres: si una mujer no está preparada para desempeñar una tarea, simplemente no lo hace. Es consecuente y responsable con sus actos. Si es un hombre –si es Harry- quien se enfrenta a esa tarea, simplemente se arriesga.

Hombres. Son tan hábiles que a veces le gustaría ser como ellos.

Hoy lleva todo el día preguntándose qué hubiera hecho Cho si le hubiera tocado ser ella.

* * *

_No tengo mal carácter_

Sólo un poco, de vez en cuando. Es como Ginny cuando alguien le hincha tanto las narices que de su varita vuelan los mocomurciélagos. Pero Hermione sabe controlarse. Lo hace diariamente. Con Malfoy. Con todos los Slytherins. Hay que estar muy loco para meterse con ella. O ser muy temerario. O simplemente ser un completo gilipollas. Hermione se retrae porque sabe que si agitara su varita los pondría a todos en su sitio. Le bastaría con un simple giro de muñeca. Y eso que tiene motivos de sobra para maldecidlos en un instante, pero no lo hace porque intuye que es superior. Ser superior a veces conlleva esa gran responsabilidad. Ella lo sabe, pero tampoco alardea.

* * *

_¿Qué fue primero?. ¿El huevo o la gallina?._

¿La poción o Cho?.

Hermione no tiene ni idea.

Porque Hermione sabe muchas cosas. Sabe qué hora es la mejor para una buena cocción de la mandrágora, y por qué no es conveniente beber cerveza de mantequilla durante el estío de verano y también los pros y contras de machacar bubotubérculos a la hora de la siesta. Todo eso lo aprendió en los libros. Pero hay cosas que ni los libros enseñan.

Y ahora está empezando a comprender que no es la poción lo que la intoxica.

Es Cho. Que sigue cantando aunque sepa que a ella le molesta. Que ha sacado la revista y se ha puesto a hacerle preguntas indiscretas.

-Cuando estás a solas con tu amado hechicero¿qué es lo que haces?. A) Te transfiguras y te conviertes en una gatita. Ronroneas y le enseñas la patita para que te haga caso. B) Te entran los siete males del unicornio y empiezas a tartamudear, poniéndote a la altura de un gnomo de jardín. C) Supongo que le miro y hablo con él como lo haría con cualquier otro mago.

-No.

-¿No?. Espera, que lo compruebo.- Cho hizo una pausa teatral, como si de veras lo estuviera comprobando. –Mmm. Efectivamente: "no" no está en las respuestas. Te pondré otra C, "hablo con él como lo haría con cualquier otro mago". Porque, de todos modos, seguro que es lo que hubieras contestado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Seguía enfadada consigo misma, pero era más sencillo estar enfadada con Cho. Y aquel rastro de sudor en su espalda. Y aquel tembleque en las ingles, que hasta le costaba estar sentada. La maldita Cho no entendía nada.

-Pregunta cinco: hay una fiesta, pero tu hechicero no te ha pedido que vayas con él. A) Voy corriendo y le hago un Imperius. Lo quiera o no, va a venir conmigo. B) Le Crucio sin más. ¿Quién se ha creído?. C) Le pido a un amigo que me invite para así darle… celos…¿a dónde vas?.

-A mi cuarto.

-A _nuestro_ cuarto, querrás decir.

-Pues eso, a _nuestro_ cuarto.

Y Hermione se va, con las rodillas flojas, que ya ni le sujetan y ese hueco tan profundo en su alma, que Cho, cuando es la Cho de siempre, no llena.

_Maldita seas. _

_

* * *

_

A Dumbledore nunca le ha importado que sus alumnos sean homosexuales. ¿Cómo iba a importarle siendo él lo que era?. Un maricuela. Una mariposilla hechicera pudriéndose en un armario. El gran mago de todos los tiempos que babea por una varita poderosa. Ay… esas cosas pasan. Él tampoco pudo evitarlo. Y de hecho le hace mucha gracia que McGonagall le juzgue por pensar que hay algo más entre dos de sus alumnas favoritas. O por lo menos que pueda llegar a haberlo. Minerva… la buena de Minerva, la que ni siquiera arqueó una ceja cuando le confesó que, sí, había matado a Gryndewald, pero que con él había matado al amor de su vida. Lo cierto es que ya ni siquiera le importa. La herida lleva cerrada tanto tiempo que cuando se levantó para seguir con sus tareas y dejó a los profesores en la sala común, ni siquiera se fue taciturno o enfermo de nostalgia. Sólo expectante por lo que podría ocurrir. Las horas pasaban y las alumnas no habían dado ningún paso más. Se preguntaba cuánto podrían tardar. Y lo mismo hacían los demás, dado que el único tema jugoso que bullía esos días por el castillo era el encierro de Hermione Granger y Cho Chang.

-¡Puede ser cosa de semanas¡.

-¿Semanas?. No digas tonterías, Filius –le reprendió McGonagall. –En un día todo habrá acabado. Gracias a Merlín. La tortura no debería prolongarse más de eso…

-¿Por qué te empeñas en verlo como una tortura, Minerva?. A lo mejor tiene un final feliz –es Pomona Sprout la que ha hablado. Ella siempre ha tenido debilidad por los romances. Así es la vida en rosa de un invernadero.

McGonagall cabeceó y frunció el ceño. No se le había ocurrido mirarlo desde ese ángulo. Pero no puede ser verdad¿o sí?.

-Simplemente porque es evidente que no sienten lo que Albus dice que sienten –respondió, tras unos segundos de meditación.

El resto se quedó en silencio, como si no les convenciera la respuesta.

-¿No lo creéis así?. –insistió entonces la profesora de Transfiguraciones. -¿No estáis conmigo en que es imposible?.

-Minerva: nada me agradaría más que darles un merecido a esas dos sabelotodo –intervino Snape, con ese rencor tan viejo como las estrellas –pero cosas peores hemos visto.

-Y más desagradables.

-Y más penosas y lamentables.

Entonces McGonagall comprendió que el problema no era si ella estaba o no en lo cierto, sino que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería estarlo. Y eso le hacía ser tan egoísta como para cegarse ante el hecho de que, en el mundo mágico, todo es posible. Incluso el amor despistado.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabía que algo estaba pasando. No es que le importara demasiado. En realidad, pensaba que Potter tenía la dichosa manía de culparle de lo que era culpable y de lo que ni siquiera había planeado. Llegó a su sala común después del almuerzo, dejó caer las piernas de golpe sobre una mesa y se repantigó a su suerte en el sofá verde azabache de Slytherin.

-Algo está ocurriendo –declaró entonces.

Crabbe y Goyle le miraron con entusiasmo. Siempre les embargaba un sentimiento de excitación cuando había problemas, que en su caso era muy similar al de tener un orgasmo.

-Le han hecho algo a Potter, pero no sé qué ha pasado. ¿Alguna sugerencia?.

Los otros dos, tan hábiles como siempre, se encogieron de hombros.

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo. Si alguien le ha hecho algo a Potter y está en este castillo, quiero saber quién ha sido.

* * *

Las clases de la tarde pasaron sin sobresaltos. Ginny dio el tema por zanjado. Se fiaba de Harry. Y Harry dio el tema por olvidado, al menos por el momento, ya que no podía hacer nada y eso realmente le enfadaba. Los profesores volvieron a las aulas, los alumnos salieron y entraron de ellas y la calma volvió a abrazar el castillo de Hogwarts, donde todo parecía siempre tan errático, tan pasajero y liviano.

En la habitación, Cho no volvió a hablar con Hermione y Hermione no volvió a hablar con Cho. Se metió en la cama. Temblando, sudando, intentando controlar aquella llamada absurda de su cuerpo. Tentada a tocarse, pero pensando que eso sería casi como admitir que le estaba gustando. El volcán que había en su interior empezó a escupir lava, aunque la confiada de Cho ni siquiera lo notaba.

_Cho me ha intoxicado._

Estaba demasiado entretenida leyendo la revista, ajena completamente a lo que ocurría en la habitación. Se había relajado tanto que por momentos se olvidaba de por qué estaban allí, de que en cualquier instante Hermione sería incapaz de controlarse. Le pediría un poco más. Querría ir un poco más allá. Explorar. Aunque esta vez no se trataría de una investigación de biblioteca. Del manoseo de un libro. De pasar sus páginas, leerlas, memorizarlas. Esta vez se trataba de su cuerpo y Cho sintió un ligero mareo.

_Ella quiere mi cuerpo._

Y por supuesto que le daba miedo. Oh, sí, pánico. La buscadora de Ravenclaw, la chica más deseada de la Historia de Hogwarts, sentía pavor al pensar en entregarse a Hermione. Pero si realmente meditaba sobre ello, se daba cuenta de que tampoco le importaba tanto. El día había sido tan intenso, tan lleno de buenos momentos, de tensiones, de encuentros y desencuentros… Por primera vez en su vida no se había sentido obligada. No era como cuando Cedric le susurraba al oído, zalamero, conquistador, _oh, sí, Cho, un poco más abajo, sí, me vuelves loco. Ahí, ahí, baja, por favor_. Y hasta le empujaba la cabeza, como si quisiera sumergirla en agua, por si no había quedado claro a dónde quería que bajara. Y Cho descendía, solícita, aunque en el fondo le repugnara. Al menos le hacía comprender que ella era Cho, y que nadie más iba a darle tanto placer. Nadie le iba a hacer suplicar o retorcerse de aquella manera.

Nadie.

Con Hermione era diferente.

Por supuesto que no les quedaba más remedio, pero el hecho de que la estudiante de Gryffindor también se negara hacía todo más excitante. Cho, que siempre había sido demasiado temeraria. Tentar a la suerte le conquistaba más que el caramelo que se le ofrece a un niño.

Las dos estaban en el mismo barco. Las dos tenían que sufrir por lo mismo. Y bien mirado… tampoco sufrían. Simplemente cerraban los ojos, se perdían en la nada, se dejaban llevar porque no tenían otra salida.

Ahora, el problema era que Cho se sentía insegura. Y nunca en su vida lo había estado. Tan insegura como cómoda. Aquello era realmente extraño. Con todos sus novios era diferente… sabía dónde morder, dónde tocar, qué presionar, qué hacía cosquillas y qué hacía daño si se excedía.

_Aquí sí, aquí no. Más rápido, más despacio. Mmmmm…. _

Con Hermione no. Con ella no tiene ni pajolera idea.

Sólo sentir sus pechos apretujados contra los suyos era una experiencia completamente nueva. Un calor que irradiaban cuatro montañas que, al juntarse, formaban una cordillera. Los había sentido contra su tronco, mientras se besaban y se buscaban. Porque, claro, Hermione era una chica. El mapa topográfico de su cuerpo era exactamente igual al de ella. Y ese mapa nunca lo había explorado. Por aquellos confines de la tierra se sentía tan perdida que ni siquiera una brújula la habría ayudado. Así que el sentimiento de inseguridad se intensificó tanto que cuando cayó la noche y las luces de Hogwarts se fueron apagando, Cho se levantó del sofá y sintió que sus pies vacilaban al borde de un profundo precipicio.

Con miedo. Con expectación. Rendida a la causa. Atrapada en las reglas que imponía Hermione Granger, la extraña criatura que se retorcía por ella en la cama.

Tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio. Si se quedaba en el salón, Hermione vendría a buscarla. Si se iba a la habitación, tendrían que compartir una cama.

Cho dio un profundo suspiro, se alisó la falda escasa, se atusó el pelo como si con ello volviera a ser la Cho de siempre, la que enamoraba. Dio dos pasos inseguros al frente. Y por un segundo sintió que aquella noche iba a cambiarlo todo, como _sólo_ Hermione Granger era capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

**NdA**: bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y para celebrar el regreso os dejo un capítulo más. Tenía que igualar la jugada, así que por eso va un capítulo dedicado a Hermione. En el próximo... supongo que habrá más acción, jeje. Un abrazo a todos y gracias gracias por los reviews. Me hacen muy feliz. Decidme qué opinais, por favor, que es mi único mapa para no perderme :) Booh-

Claudia: me ha gustado eso de "adorable" y que pienses que tiene su encanto. Sí... ya sé que a veces se hace lento, pero creo que es necesario. Si pasaran a la acción demasiado rápido, no tendría mucho sentido.

Chikane89: este es más cortito que el otro. El capítulo nueve ya ves que no ha sido muy movido, pero a ver que nos depara el resto, jeje. Me alegro muchisimo de que te este gustando.

Sabris: que bien que encuentres la idea un poco original jeje. Gracias. Espero que los otros fics te esten gustando tambien, por lo menos el de BVC. A ese le tengo mucho cariño.


	10. A la mierda Tritón y las sirenas

**Capítulo 9**

**-A la mierda Tritón y las sirenas- **

**Advertencia: NC-18**

Aquella noche Harry no quería sumarse a los cuchicheos típicos de la sala común. No estaba de humor. Y dudaba mucho de que fuera a estarlo hasta que todo aquel desastre hubiera acabado. Pero tenía que disimular, aunque le costara horrores, aunque tuviera que apretar los dientes y escuchar las fantasmadas de Seamus sobre sus conquistas con las pechugonas camareras de las tabernas de Hogsmeade. Por suerte, se había sentado en una orejera desde donde podía escuchar, pero que estaba lo suficientemente alejada para poder perderse a gusto en sus pensamientos.

-¡Tenía unas tetas enormes¡. ¡Del tamaño de un hipogrifo¡. Y un culo e-s-p-e-c-t-a-c-u-l-a-r.

-Vamos, Seamus, ya será para menos. Siempre dices lo mismo…

-En serio, tío, así de grandes. ¡Así¡. –Seamus gesticuló con las manos para dibujar dos redondos pechos justo en el momento en que Ginny Weasley bajaba por las escaleras. La pelirroja estaba buscando a Harry. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de irse a la cama. Rápidamente, Seamus bajó las manos y las escondió detrás de la espalda.

-Hola, Ginny –saludó, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió adonde estaba sentado Harry. Conocía a su amigo. Los fantasmas de la preocupación estaban acechándole aquella noche y a veces eran peores que cualquier pesadilla con el mortífago de turno.

-Hola¿cómo estás?. –saludó, tomando asiento a su lado.

Harry no contestó. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Tan malo es?. –preguntó Ginny, intentando por todos los medios que no sonara a demanda. No quería obligarle a que se lo contara.

-Peor… –contestó Harry con un mohín, contagiando ligeramente su preocupación a Ginny. –Sólo espero que esté bien… Algo me dice que va a ser una noche muy complicada…

* * *

En la habitación, Cho titubea, pero se levanta igualmente. Con la cabeza gacha, como un condenado a la horca, como el rufián humillado a que no le corten la mano porque ese castigo no se adapta al crimen. Da un par de pasos, incómodos, pesados, tan temblorosos que no atina a caminar en línea recta. Y entonces comprende que las rodillas no le sostienen, ni siquiera cuando suspira y abre la puerta. 

La habitación se ha quedado en penumbras. Las luces de la cabaña de Hagrid, el humo de las chimeneas, las candilejas que penden de los muros del castillo o alguna lechuza despistada, son lo único que amenaza con entrar por las ventanas. Y por primera vez en su vida, Cho desea con todas sus fuerzas que alguien venga y baje la persiana. Peeves, el Barón Sanguinario, Voldemort, da igual quién sea. Porque aunque la oscuridad asuste, más pánico da encontrar un bulto en la cama. _En nuestra cama._

Se acerca sigilosamente. Tiene miedo a despertarla, pero se alegra de que le haya cedido el lado izquierdo, que siempre ha sido su favorito. Cho debate entre ir a cambiarse o deslizarse vestida entre las sábanas. Falda, camisa, corbata, medias… lo que haga falta. Se quita sólo los zapatos y los calcetines mientras escucha un gimoteo procedente del otro lado de la cama. Hermione está temblando. Su cuerpo, hecho un fardo, es como el del bebé encogido en la barriga de la madre. Es un ovillo, un feto que tirita y convulsiona en la oscuridad de la noche de Hogwarts.

_Mierda. _

Y otra vez la culpabilidad le golpea.

-Hermione.

-Hmmm –responde el sonido que haría una vaca. O un niño enfurruñado, o alguien que se muere por dentro porque no le prestan atención por fuera.

-Hermione¿estás despierta?.

_No._

-Sí.

-¿Necesitas algo?.

_A ti._

-No, nada –tirita, pero disimula, ha hundido aún más la cara, que ahora esconde tras la almohada.

Cho cabecea con desgana. Se ha metido en la cama, pero aún mantiene las distancias. Hay un abismo entre ellas, un espacio penoso que las separa. Intenta cerrar los ojos, incómoda como está porque ni siquiera se ha desanudado la corbata. La falda le molesta y le pica, se ha subido ligeramente, díscola en sus caderas, por eso tira de ella hacia abajo.

Cierra los ojos e intenta recuperar la calma.

_No ha pasado nada. No ha pasado nada. _

Los minutos corren y no es capaz de conciliar el sueño entre tanto suspiro, gimoteo, respiración entrecortada. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... La espera es realmente insoportable.

_Cuenta sirenas__… Cuenta sirenas. Una sirena, dos sirenas, tres sirenas…_

Pero es que Hermione se revuelve en la cama. Y así no hay quien duerma. Le dan calambres. Es como si su cuerpo se hubiera electrocutado porque salta hacia un lado, se gira hacia el otro, se revuelve, lucha con las sábanas, maldice y, joder, ese insoportable calor que no procede de las mantas… ese infierno peor que el vaho que empaña las ventanas. Cho nota cómo sube por su cuerpo, lo recorre, le calienta. Desde los tobillos hasta sus hombros. Es culpa de Hermione. _Todo es culpa de Hermione._ Que ahora está incandescente y nota cómo el sudor le baja por la espalda.

El silencio es tan denso, tan incómodo, está tan presente…

-¿Duermes ya?. –sigue siendo la pregunta que corta el aire.

-No.

-Ajá…

_Cuenta sirenas__, Cho, cuenta sirenas… Cuatro sirenas, cinco sirenas…_

-¿Antes te has enfadado?.

-No.

…_s__eis sirenas, siete sirenas… _

Las malditas sirenas no funcionan. ¿Y tritones?.

_Un tritón, dos tritones…_

-Pues parecías enfadada.

-Pues no lo estoy…

-Ya…

Cho ni se acuerda de cuántos tritones lleva. Debería haber seguido con las sirenas. Se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama, con la espalda de Hermione enfrente, y distingue el cabello revuelto, electrocutado, su olor… joder, ese aroma… tan femenino que la está intoxicando. Huele a sudor y a libros y a tardes de biblioteca y a la sala común de Gryffindor y a pelo recién lavado y a noches en vela y ningún chico antes ha olido a eso…

Hermione nota su presencia y se gira. Hay algo en sus pupilas, algo que Cho no necesita que le presenten. Se conocen de antes. La muchacha cierra de nuevo los ojos, con fuerza, como si se negara a ver lo que tiene enfrente. Y Cho nota su respiración golpeando su cara. Suave, regular, en absoluto pausada.

-Cho… –oye que jadea.

Y, joder, le ha cogido la mano. Y la está acariciando, de arriba abajo. Más débil, más suave. Más rápido, más despacio.

A la mierda Tritón. Y las sirenas. Y las ovejas, si es que las hubiera.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, punzante, traidor. Cho no es capaz de moverse. Lo intenta, pero se ha quedado petrificada, completamente alelada. Es por culpa del calor de Hermione, que le sube hasta las mejillas y se cuela en sus ojos negros, que ahora tienen tanto miedo, pero también excitación, sorpresa, deseo.

-Vale –dice, suplica, intenta alargar su tiempo –si… si me miras así no… -pero balbucea, no puede, no sabe, no quiere. Porque Hermione no le ha metido la lengua. Porque ella no es un Cedric cualquiera. –Está bien, vale…-insiste, lo intenta, mierda, joder, por todos los magos y por Circe y Merlín juntos¿qué es lo que la bloquea?. –Yo no… tú… si me besas no… –ya nada de lo que dice tiene sentido. Esta noche ni las palabras le salvan de que Hermione la esté besando, con prudencia. Son besitos alrededor de la boca que hacen que Cho quiera morir en ese preciso momento. Cansada. Encadenada. Intoxicada de Hermione, de su olor, de sus gestos, de su cuerpo, de esos ojos que por fin ha abierto y que parece que le están retando. Allí. Ahora. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Lo que jodidamente quieras porque en estos momentos soy tuya. T-u-y-a¿te enteras?.

Y Cho se siente tan rendida que no le importaría que Hermione se la follara allí mismo, en su lado izquierdo de la cama. Le faltan las fuerzas y la valentía para resistirse. Porque sigue besándola, ahí, justo donde más le duele, donde el orgullo acaba, donde la vieja Cho ha quedado desarmada, en el mismo lugar donde sus manos se estiran para recorrer su espalda. Quiere hacerle lo mismo a ella, destruirla, cambiarle la vida, hacer que suplique y gima y se retuerza y diga su nombre. Cho. Quiere que grite Cho con todas sus fuerzas.

Porque es demasiado, porque los besos de Hermione son para derretirse en ellos. Y ya le da igual si es por la poción, si es ella la intoxicada o la que ha intoxicado a Hermione.

Más. Sólo quiere más.

Y Hermione se lo da, una y otra vez. Atrapándole los labios, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos. Sí, joder¿por qué me haces esto?. Los captura, los libera, los chupa pacientemente, como si nunca hubieran existido antes otros besos, con sus manos rodeando su espalda, apretando sus pechos contra los suyos para que no escape ni un centímetro. Para que la sienta tan cerca que no le entren ganas de salir corriendo. Tú.de.aquí.no te mueves.maldita.sea.

Pero lo cierto es que Cho no quiere moverse. Le atrapa la cara con ambas manos y la besa con furia, con rencor. Y la odia por no estar tan nerviosa como ella porque, al fin y al cabo, joder, ella es la culpable de todo. La que la desnuda con la mirada, la que la perfora con esos ojos que hasta ese momento no le habían dicho nada. Y ahora, jodida ley de Murphy, es Cho la que enferma si no se entrega completamente. _A ella. Una chica, lo que te faltaba, idiota. _

Hermione responde y la agarra con fuerza, la cabeza, la espalda, el culo… todo tiene que acabar contra ella. Y, oh, dios, siente cómo Hermione repta sobre su cuerpo, monta el suyo, la aprisiona contra la cama, con las muñecas asidas por si todavía no se ha enterado de que esa noche no hay excusas. Es suya. Completamente suya.

En un segundo ha metido una pierna entre las de Cho y hay un momento, un roce certero que hace que su muslo se frote contra su sexo. Arriba, abajo, Hermione mueve sus caderas por instinto, al tiempo que restriega su pierna hasta conseguir que Cho gima y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio para no suspirar porque ya no puede más. Quiere odiarla, quiere odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no hay manera, porque no puede evitar buscar sus labios y su respiración se entrecorta ahora que Hermione la controla, que ella está encima. Se siente completamente rendida. Dominada. Poseída. Y Cho nunca se ha sentido así, porque Cho es siempre la que domina.

-Te _siento_, Cho. –le dice, jadeando con tanta dulzura y naturalidad que resulta completamente abrumadora.

Sólo son tres palabras, pero le confunden y aturden. Joder, si vuelve a pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos, sabe que estará perdida.

-Dios, Hermione, o me tocas o…

Cállate.

Cállate y disfruta. Ni siquiera lo dice, sus dedos, los que tapan su boca, se encargan de ello. Cho los besa y saborea. Pocas veces ha sentido aquella pasión, aquel desenfreno, aquel camino ciego hacia algo completamente desconocido. Cuanto más le acaricia Hermione, cuanto más se mueven sus caderas, mayor es su deseo. Cierra los ojos, atormentada por sus pensamientos. Que alguien le diga que todo aquello está siendo un sueño.

Aprieta los dientes, pero se marea y el desmayo se intensifica cuando Hermione desanuda su corbata. Ha abierto los botones de la camisa e introduce su mano para buscar un pecho mientras le besa el cuello. Está intentando liberar sus senos para conducir su boca hasta uno de ellos. Hermione chupa y mordisquea, atrapa el pezón con sus dientes, juega hasta conseguir que se pongan duros, como una roca, despuntando en la oscuridad de aquella habitación a oscuras.

-¡Joder¡.

No le importa. Tiene que maldecir, protestar, le da igual que se burle de ella. Quiere que la toque, que se ahogue en sus senos, que disfrute de su cuerpo. Quiere que se corra mientras cabalga sobre sus dedos.

Está bajando. Baja su lengua por el espacio libre que deja su camisa desabrochada. Y lo derriba todo a su paso. Pechos, pezones, escote, barriga, ombligo… el monte de Venus… nada queda en su sitio cuando Cho arquea la espalda, febril, entregada.

Hermione se detiene un instante y firma una pequeña tregua mientras saborea, con sus manos apretando sus caderas. Cho abre los ojos, gimotea, sabe que está cayendo por un precipicio en cuyo final se encuentra Hermione. Sólo Hermione.

_Tócame. __Mierda¿a qué esperas?. _

Un poco más, sólo un poco más, hasta hundir su mano por debajo de su falda, apartando lo que molesta, explorando por debajo de sus bragas, que han cedido, solícitas, a la mano descarada. Ha llegado donde puede sentir aquel sutil vello, enredado, selvático, un muro que pretende bloquearle el camino del deseo. Y siente, oh, Merlín, que Cho está mojada. Lo nota en sus dedos, tan húmedos que se escurren y se escapan. _Vuelve. No me dejes. Vuelve._

Hermione se ha bloqueado momentáneamente. El problema es que nunca lo ha hecho. Y no sabe qué hacer. Dónde va qué, qué va dónde. Tiene miedo de hacerle daño, pero se mueve mediante palos de ciego, toca donde le gustaría que lo hicieran. Toca donde le gusta tocarse ella. Aprieta un poco, restriega, arriba y abajo o en círculos o lo que sea. Y la espalda de Cho se arquea, pidiéndole que siga, que no se detenga, que ese es el camino a seguir porque en el fondo lo único que desea en ese momento es sentir sus dedos hundidos en su coño. _Hay que joderse¿qué me has hecho?._ Dentro, muy dentro, penetrando completamente.

-Joderjoderjoderjoder…

El cuerpo de Cho está a punto de convulsionar, como queso caliente que se derrite entre las manos de Hermione, al ritmo de sus dedos, de sus caricias, de sus refriegos. Y ahora Hermione quiere parar, pero no puede. Se avergüenza de sí misma. Hay algo en ella, un sentimiento de culpa que hace que se detenga.

-¿Qué haces?. ¿¿Por qué paras??.

La mira, culpable, arrepentida, su respiración todavía no se ha normalizado y se siente humillada por tener que justificarse ante ella.

-Esto no está bien, Cho…

Cho pestañea. _¿No está bien?. ¿Ahora no está bien?. ¡Y un cuerno¡._ Ni Tritón va a conseguir que Hermione se detenga. A la mierda Tritón. A la mierda sus sirenas. Que les den a las ovejas.

A Cho le importa un cuerno si la poción ha dejado de hacer efecto porque lo que quiere es que Hermione siga, porque si no continúa sabe que se arrepentirá eternamente.

-¿Estás segura?. –pregunta por preguntar. Le da exactamente igual si no lo está.

Lo que ocurre es que Hermione no articula palabra, sólo ha retirado la mirada. Las mejillas, sonrosadas, la respiración todavía entrecortada y sus pupilas increíblemente dilatadas.

-Porque si no lo estás… de todos modos sabes que _tenemos que_ llegar hasta el final…

_Tenemos…_

Así, manipuladora. No es que le guste serlo. Le sale de manera natural, cuando quiere algo y no encuentra otras triquiñuelas para conseguirlo.

Hermione duda. Tiene una pelea interna. Se muere por hacerlo con Cho, por comérsela entera, pero se siente muy molesta con la idea. Ella no es así. Ella no se aprovecha de las circunstancias y desearía que no ocurriera de aquella manera. Joder. _Así no. Así no soy._

Cho calla, esperando una respuesta. Se incorpora, todavía medio desnuda, pero ni siquiera presta atención. Tiene su sexo humedecido y una urgencia que ahora no puede quedar insatisfecha. Está concentrada en Hermione, que se ha sentado al borde de la cama y ni siquiera la mira. Entonces le asalta una idea. Va hacia ella, se acerca despacio, y le acaricia una mejilla, tierna, mimosa, como sólo Cho sabe hacerlo cuando la situación se presenta adversa.

-Porque si no estás segura… –repite, zalamera y conquistadora. Toda la traca de Cho arde en esa habitación, como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Y esta vez la mira tan fijamente… con esos ojos intensos que descolocarían a cualquiera –…si no lo estás… no tienes por qué parar. _No quiero que pares. _¿De acuerdo?.

* * *

Era tan tarde que lo último que esperaba Albus Dumbledore en sus aposentos privados era una interrupción inesperada. Pero la hubo. Y al director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no le quedó mas remedio que salir de su cama cuando el retrato de Phineas Nigellus vino a avisarle de que había una cabeza flotando en medio de su chimenea. Dumbledore buscó a tientas su batín de noche, se lo enfundó y se puso sus pantunflas para atender aquella llamada. 

Miró el reloj de pared por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que eran las cinco de la mañana. A pesar de la hora, cogió el candelabro que había en su mesita de noche, lo encendió a golpe de _¡lumus¡_. y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su despacho.

-¡Minerva¡. ¿A qué debo el honor a altas horas de la mañana?. –bromeó. Aún cuando estaba adormilado, Albus Dumbledore no perdía su ánimo socarrón.

Minerva McGonagall recompuso su cara, que se notaba cansada. A ella tampoco parecía agradarle estar despierta a las cinco de la madrugada.

-Me pareció que querrías saber cuanto antes que –carraspeó ¿cómo se comunica una cosa así?. –la cosa… el asunto que nos preocupa, por fin ha acabado.

-Oh, excelente, excelente. Entonces, si mis cálculos son acertados, tan sólo falta la última fase y tendremos a dos estudiantes sanas y felices otra vez.

-No, Albus, no me has entendido: se ha acabado. Todo. Sin más. _Finito_. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos.

-¿Todo?. –una chispa de sorpresa atravesó los ojos de Dumbledore. –Comprendo… –dijo, atusándose la barba, ligeramente estupefacto. Aquello, ciertamente, no se lo esperaba.

–He pensado que, si lo consideras oportuno, lo más conveniente sería dejar que a primera hora de la mañana las alumnas vuelvan a sus casas -propuso McGonagall, deseosa de no demorar la conversación por más tiempo. Ya era bastante incómoda de por sí.

-Sí, por supuesto. Deben retomar su vida normal cuanto antes.

-Pues eso es todo. Por fin podemos respirar tranquilos –dijo la profesora de Transfiguraciones, aliviada pero deseosa de dar la conversación por zanjada y retomar el calor de sus sábanas. –Buenas noches entonces, Albus.

Ah, no. Ahora no se iba a ir así, como si tal cosa.

-¿Minerva?.

-¿Sí?.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?.

Ni a las cinco de la mañana se da una tregua. _Santo cielo, Albus. _

-No, creo que no.

-¿Algo relacionado con una apuesta que hicimos?. –bromeó el director, completamente extasiado consigo mismo.

-Ya veremos, Albus. Ya veremos... Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Minerva –dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y regresar a la cama con una inmensa sonrisa pintada en la cara.

* * *

**NdA**: bueno, gente, ya veis que estos días estoy actualizando muy rápido (dos capis en dos días es casi un récord personal). Sólo espero no malacostumbraros porque no va a ser así siempre. Simplemente pensé que sería bonito dejar un capítulo más antes de acabar mis mini- vacaciones. Como un premio por seguir ahí leyendo y aguantando mis paranoias (gracias, por cierto). A partir de ahora voy a estar un poco más ocupada con el trabajo y esas cosas, pero prometo volver pronto, a lo mejor este fin de semana? Ah, no sé… eso siempre es un misterio. Espero que las musas me visiten y poder continuar rápidamente con la historia. Que, por cierto, estoy sorprendida con el recibimiento. Una nunca sabe con este tipo de fics, pero se hace bonito tener un tipo de lector que parece un poco más exigente de lo habitual ;) 

Quiero pediros disculpas por varias cosas: primero… por haber cambiado el tiempo verbal en la mayor parte de este capítulo. No acostumbro a escribir en presente, pero pensé que pegaría mejor con el lemon y así me lo aconsejaron también unos amigos. No sé cuál habrá sido la diferencia, pero espero que no se os haya hecho muy chocante. Y segundo¡por el lemon¡. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo, así que, por favor, no seáis demasiado duros conmigo… me ha costado horrores por causas obvias y no tan obvias (escribirlo no es lo mío, pero ¡femslash¡… buff… complicado, nunca es tan "gráfico" como el slash o el het). Sólo espero mejorar con el tiempo¿a base de muchos lemon? Jaja. No sé… ya veremos. La experiencia no me ha desagradado del todo, la verdad, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera Cho y no Hermione la que tomara la iniciativa. Lo que pasa es que como Hermione es quien está intoxicada por la poción, pues era irremediable que ella llevara la batuta del asunto y Cho se dejara hacer. Quedaba más acorde con el argumento, supongo. Espero que eso no se os haya hecho extraño.

Por último, deciros que el fic no se acaba aquí y que espero que lo sigáis leyendo aunque ya se hayan besado, tocado y esas cositas que hacen las chicas malas XD. No me abandonéis, por favor? Un abrazo. Booh-

Sabris: hola otra vez, guapa¡. Sí, leí el séptimo libro y si quieres saber mi opinión: lo odié con toda mi alma. No sólo el dichoso prólogo –que evidentemente también- sino todas las páginas y páginas aburridas que le sobran porque no pasa nada. Pero sigo amando HP, eso no puedo evitarlo. Sí, BVC es un fic extraño. Una locura que me dio y que acabó materializada en eso. Tiene bastantes bastantes fallos, pero ya me pararé a corregirlo convenientemente algún día porque es eterno. El tiempo no me da para todo. Me alegro de que te guste ;)

Claudia: eres una de mis lectoras más entusiastas. Así da gusto, de verdad jaja. Espero que la vida del fic no se escape, que eso siempre es difícil de mantener. No puedo prometer nada, sólo que lo intentaré, ok?

Madridcc: sí, Cho es una listiiiiiilla. Se hace la despistada, pero bien que le gusta. Yo creo que es porque le gusta hacerse de rogar. Ya veremos. Todavía queda mucho que contar ;)


	11. Si no me dices Nada

**Capítulo 10 **

**-Si no me dices nada- **

Era el casto beso en la frente. El de los labios paternales que la despertaban todas las mañanas. "Buenos días, brujita", escuchaba. Y un tazón bien caliente de leche que se posaba humeando sobre la mesilla de noche. Y una sonrisa burlona que daba paso a aquellos dientes tan blancos: "Se te va a hacer tarde, sal de la cama".

Cho refunfuñaba, se enredaba entre las sábanas, "grrrrrrr", protestaba, molesta por el chorro de luz que entraba por la ventana. Quizá tardara unos minutos en despertarse, quizá remoloneara más de lo necesario, quizá era porque esperaba con ansias las cosquillas que, seguro, su padre le haría para anunciarle que iba siendo hora de salir de la cama. Ji, ji, ja, ja. "Arriba, dormilona, el desayuno se está enfriando". "¡Para¡". Jaja. "No". "Ay, jaja". "Levántate o voy a por los pies". "¡Los pies no, los pies no¡". "Está bien, pero sólo si te levantas". "Ya estoy despierta", se rendía ella, incorporándose para demostrárselo.

Entonces le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, muertos de risa pero tristes al ver cómo el señor Chang agarraba su maletín del trabajo, sonreía antes de lanzarle un beso y cerraba la puerta con delicadeza, justo antes de que su madre decidiera molestarla a golpe de corneta: "¡Cho!. ¡Sal ahora mismo de la cama!".

Pero eso fue antes de llegar al colegio. Antes de tener que acostumbrarse a la ausencia del beso, al destierro de las cosquillas, al demoledor mutismo del toque de diana de su madre. Porque no le quedó más remedio que acostumbrarse, porque a Cho nadie le preguntó qué era lo que deseaba.

A veces aún piensa que está en su casa, en aquella embarcación de su cama en la que puede moverse de lado a lado, que no pasa nada. Era agradable no tocar tierra, nadar entre algodones, saber que sus brazos y piernas ni siquiera colgaban de ella. Un brazo al Atlántico, el otro al Mediterráneo. Una pierna al Este, la otra al Oeste. Desperezarse hasta que el cuerpo aguante, de lado a lado, largo como el abrazo de un gigante.

-Mmmmmm… -protestó Cho, recibiendo con un sonido gutural la luz que entraba por la ventana, en cuyo exterior cotorreaban los pájaros subidos a las ramas.

Estaba tan adormilada que permaneció así un buen rato, como si mirara el techo con los ojos cerrados, estirada sobre aquella superficie blanca. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos. Pero lo hizo y los abrió de par en par, como dos farolas que de repente alumbran una calle oscura.

_¿Pero qué has hecho?. _

Se asustó tanto que sus brazos y piernas se cerraron en un instante. Agazapada en su lado izquierdo de la cama empezó a recordar, escondida de la compañía que seguramente descansaba a su lado. En su mente aparecía Hermione arqueada, Hermione sudada, Hermione entregada. El cuerpo de Hermione, que ya no llevaba nada y el deseo y su mirada y los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada…

_No, no, no, no_

Permaneció un rato inmóvil, escuchando. Quería saber si Hermione respiraba. Podía estar muerta, exhausta, enfadada… pero tras escuchar únicamente el sonido de su propia respiración y los suaves gorgoteos de los pájaros más allá de la ventana, empezó a pensar que ocurría algo raro.

Dudó unos instantes, cavilando en las posibilidades. Pero estaba atrapada. La situación se le presentaba tan negra que Cho no veía luz posible al final del túnel. Tenía que salir, tenía que tirar de la manta. Decidida a acabar con aquello y juntando una valentía propia de Gryffindor que jamás había tenido, estiró la cabeza como lo haría un avestruz cualquiera y la sacó de debajo de las sábanas.

La cabeza despeinada de Cho comprendió entonces aquel intenso silencio.

Hermione no estaba en la cama.

Durante unos instantes pensó que a lo mejor estaba en otro sitio. En cualquier parte. Podía haber ido al baño, podía estarse duchando… pero la habitación seguía sumida en aquel infernal silencio que a Cho empezó a preocuparle. Se incorporó en la cama, aturdida, y rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, escudriñado en busca de una respuesta. Entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Cho sonrió aliviada. Saltó de la cama y caminó tan rápido que olvidó por completo que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

-¡Ah¡. –gritó cuando recordó su desnudez, justo antes retroceder hasta la silla en donde había dejado su túnica.

-¡Un momento¡. –pidió mientras se la ponía.

Estaba radiante. Los ojos le brillaban y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, una señal inequívoca de que, aunque cansada, la noche había sido interesante. Cho se puso la túnica con tanta prisa que no le importó si estaba del revés, con el escudo de Ravenclaw hacia dentro y la costura hacia fuera. Ver a Hermione de nuevo, hablar con ella, era mucho más importante en aquel momento.

-¡Ya puedes pasar¡. –concedió con voz ansiosa. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo.

La puerta se entornó y chirrió ligeramente. Detrás de ella apareció entonces una cabeza.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?.

-Buenos días, señorita Chang –la saludó.

De todas las personas de Hogwarts -¡de todas las personas del mundo¡ - a quien menos le apetecía encontrarse tras una noche repleta de sexo era, sin duda, a su profesora de Transfiguraciones. A excepción, quizá, de su profesor de Pociones. Aunque Cho no podía imaginar una mañana perfecta en la que los pajarillos cantaran, las nubes se levantaran, el sol brillara y… de pronto se materializara Severus Snape para desearle que tuviera un día _placentero_ mientras su cuerpo estaba solo cubierto por la túnica de colegio. Demasiado surrealista para ser cierto.

-¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?. Espero que haya podido descansar algo –continuó diciendo McGonagall, más por sacar un tema de conversación que porque guardara esperanzas de que la estudiante hubiera descansado.

Cho no respondió de inmediato. Estaba tan confundida que sus ojos bailaron hacia todos lados. Husmeando como un perro, escudriñando como un gato.

-¿Le ocurre algo?. –preguntó la profesora.

-Profesora McGonagall… Hermione… -qué extraño era ahora decir su nombre en voz alta sin recordar lo que había pasado-… ha… desaparecido.

-Oh, no tiene que preocuparse por ella. Ha regresado a su casa bien temprano esta mañana.

-¿Se ha ido?.

-Eso he dicho, señorita Chang. Hermione no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y me avisó de que prefería no despertarla –a McGonagall también se le notaba cansada. Tenía ojeras y mala cara. Ella tampoco había pegado ojo.

Cho bajó la cabeza, resignada. Se había ido y no le había dicho nada. Ni un gracias, adiós, nos vemos, ha estado bien, podríamos ser amigas… Nada. Ni eso. McGonagall notó la decepción en sus ojos, pero prefirió respetar la intimidad de la muchacha y se ajustó las gafas para seguir hablando.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que le diga que Hermione ya está a salvo y, de paso, quisiera darle las gracias de parte de los miembros del profesorado. Ha sido usted muy valiente, señorita Chang –lo decía de corazón, todos lo pensaban. -En cuanto recoja sus cosas, podrá volver a su casa y retomar su vida normal. En un breve espacio de tiempo se les pondrá al corriente de las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por el Ministerio. Se lo haremos saber tan pronto tengamos noticias de ello.

La poción, casi la había olvidado.

-De todos modos, le recomiendo que retome su vida normal cuanto antes, señorita Chang. Olvídese de lo que ha ocurrido y todo será mucho más fácil –le dijo la profesora, fijándose con preocupación en su túnica descarriada, el pelo despeinado y las pantorrillas desnudas de la muchacha, que asomaban por debajo de la prenda.

Cho asintió con la cabeza, esta vez con más entusiasmo, con fuerza, de hecho. Si así estaban las cosas, no era ella quien iba a cambiarlo. Si Hermione no quería que hablaran, que así fuera. Porque así se lo estaba dictando su orgullo, no porque Cho lo sintiera.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?. ¿Alguna duda?.

La voz de McGonagall retumbó en su cabeza, sacándola de los pensamientos en los que estaba sumida.

-No, ninguna.

-Bien, entonces le dejo que continúe vistiéndose –lo dijo con intención, mirando de nuevo su extraño atuendo, pero sin ruborizarse siquiera.

McGonagall giró sobre sus talones para poner rumbo a la puerta. Cho se sentó en una silla cercana, atrapando la cabeza entre sus manos, pensando con dificultad. Cuando creía que la profesora ya se había ido, su voz volvió a llenar la habitación.

-¿Señorita Chang?. –dijo ella, vacilante, con un tono muy distinto al que antes había empleado.

Cho levantó la cabeza para mirar a su profesora.

-Sólo quería decirle que si tiene algún problema o necesita una voz amiga, las puertas de mi despacho están abiertas las veinticuatro horas. Las de todo el profesorado lo están¿de acuerdo?.

McGonagall no estaba hecha de una pasta amigable, no era cercana, pero al menos lo intentaba.

A Cho le entraron tentaciones de resoplar, de reír socarronamente ante el comentario, recelosa de que aquella oferta pudiera solucionar algo. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a asentir de nuevo con la cabeza, encajando aquellas palabras como lo que eran: el ofrecimiento de un hombro amigo, la promesa de un buen oído, si es que llegaba a necesitarlo.

* * *

Hermione Granger no era una persona cobarde. Nunca lo había sido. El sombrero seleccionador bien podría haberla puesto en Ravenclaw, pero no lo hizo. La puso, en cambio, en Gryffindor y todos saben que fue por un buen motivo. Porque Hermione tiene carácter, fuerza, garra. Porque los Gryffindors no huyen ante las adversidades. Si hay que plantar cara a algo, se le planta. Si hay que luchar contra Voldemort, se lucha con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, aunque sea con la varita floja, la mano sudada, las rodillas temblorosas y el corazón galopando. Si hay que escupir a un Mortífago, un Gryffindor lo recapacita, piensa en las adversidades, pero luego la saliva se hace bola involuntariamente, se acumula en la punta de la lengua hasta que resulta difícil quedársela dentro y por eso se saca fuera. Y si hay que hablar las cosas, se hablan. A cualquier hora, en cualquier momento del día. Toda situación es buena para que un Gryffindor ponga los puntos sobre las íes. 

Pero eso es sólo la teoría. En la práctica, con Cho todo es diferente, todo cambia y se transforma. Hermione no entiende qué le pasa con ella. La mira y se achica. Se fija y se derrite. Se siente como un equilibrista sin cuerda cada vez que tiene que juntar aquellas palabras: "Hablemos. Aclaremos lo que pasa". Es un vértigo inexplorado que Hermione no puede controlar cuando ella respira a su lado. Se avergüenza de sí misma cada vez que lo piensa, pero de veras no puede evitarlo.

_Me voy, no me voy, me voy, no me voy. _

Lo estuvo pensando las dos, tres horas que restaban de noche después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Quería irse, pero también quería quedarse. Cho dormía a pierna suelta a su lado, ignorando la batalla que se libraba en el interior de Hermione, que la miraba mientras ella estaba sumida en su plácido sueño y sonreía y quería acariciarla y se movía muy lentamente por miedo a despertarla. Acto seguido llegaba el momento de maldecir, incluso de reprenderse, porque, claro, la culpa de todo la tenían los efectos de la poción. Por supuesto. Sin lugar a dudas. Era eso. No podía ser otra cosa. ¿Qué más podía ser, eh?.

Cuando dieron las seis y media de la mañana y se cansó de escuchar la profunda respiración de Cho mientras ella estudiaba el color blanquecino del techo, Hermione tomó la decisión de abandonar para siempre aquella cama. Se levantó levitando como un fantasma, se vistió convenientemente sin hacer ningún ruido y salió de la habitación rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. La única concesión que se hizo antes de cerrar la puerta fue decir un "gracias" en un murmullo tan bajo que Cho ni pestañeó.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de su casa, se sintió verdaderamente aliviada de encontrarla desierta. Hermione no estaba preparada para dar explicaciones o pensar en grandes salidas que revelaran qué hacía entrando por el hueco del retrato a las seis y media de la mañana. Subió lentamente las escaleras y el corazón se le paró cuando uno de los peldaños crujió y provocó un "crack" demasiado sonoro.

_Ssssshhhh, maldita sea. _

Tuvo suerte y no se oyó ninguna tos nocturna, ninguna queja. Abrió la puerta y encontró a sus compañeras de casa sumidas en un sueño tan profundo que ninguna escuchó su llegada. Estaba exhausta, pero no tenía sueño y sabía que tampoco sería capaz de conciliarlo en la escasa media hora que le quedaba hasta que se despertaran sus compañeros. Su cabeza pedaleaba más rápido que su cuerpo, a un ritmo frenético que le recordaba las horas pasadas. Cho besándola. Cho pidiéndole más. Cho convenciéndole de que no pasaba nada, que no se sintiera culpable porque por Merlín que estaba segura de que la deseaba. Y ella había cedido, había llegado hasta el final rompiendo todas sus reglas… ¡Mierda¡.

Abrió las cortinas de su cama, que estaban cerradas, y dio un ligero brinco de terror antes de entrar en la cama. Fue por culpa de Parvati, que otra vez estaba soñando con que su mago azul cabalgara sobre su escoba para venir a rescatarla.

-Bésame… bésame… por favor… -pedía siempre en sus ensueños.

-Bésala… -la apoyaba Lavender desde su cama.

Aquellas dos ni en sueños desconectaban.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Era siempre igual. Si no la besaba alguien pronto, ella misma se ocuparía de estrangularla con sus propias manos. El disco rayado de Parvati siguió girando un rato: la rana croaba en sueños para que el caballero la besara y la convirtiera en su princesa. Y Hermione tuvo que soportar sus súplicas, que se hacían insoportables cuando se confundían con sus pensamientos. Porque le recordaban a Cho. Porque se había equivocado al irse tan rápido. Había huido y eso no era propio de Hermione.

* * *

Cho llegó a su sala común al filo de las siete de la mañana. Había recogido sus libros en medio de una tormenta. Apretándolos con furia contra el fondo de su mochila, abotonándose la camisa con manos temblorosas por culpa de la ira, sus dedos tan palpitantes que no era capaz de atinar con los ojales. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger todas sus pertenencias porque sabía que los elfos domésticos lo harían por ella. Pero sí dudó un instante. Por culpa de _ella_ y de sus ideas. Y por aquella estupidez del PEDDO que le había contado y porque en un ataque de locura transitoria casi le había convencido. Pero estaba tan furiosa que la duda sólo duró unos segundos. Miró con desdén sus objetos personales, que estaban todos esparcidos por el suelo, salvo su mochila y sus libros. Luego cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe que hizo que se tambaleara contra el marco y pensó "Mira, Hermione, me van a _servir_ los elfos. Seguro que con esto no te quedarías _callada_". 

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Marietta Edgecombe también estaba despierta.

-¡Cho¡. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?. –le preguntó, sorprendida de que ya hubiera regresado.

-Salimos al amanecer y ya hemos llegado –dijo, intentando ocultar lo sumamente enfadada que estaba.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?.

-¿Has ganado?. –se interesaron sus otras compañeras de cuarto.

-No –Cho retiró la mirada mientras volcaba algunos de sus libros sobre su cama. –Hermione Granger ha ganado… Ella… -dudó-…lo ha ganado todo… –unas palabras que encerraban más de un mensaje.

Marietta puso una mueca de desagrado, pero igualmente intentó consolarla con una caricia en la espalda. –No te preocupes, seguro que ganarás el año que viene.

-Puede, pero dudo mucho que haya año que viene… -dijo con un tono ligeramente lastimero, mientras seleccionaba los libros de las asignaturas que tenía aquella mañana y dejaba los demás sobre la cama.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?. 

-Harry¿cuántas veces vas a preguntármelo?. Ya te he dicho que estoy perfectamente…

-Sólo quiero asegurarme…

-Pues no te asegures tanto…

-No tienes buena cara.

-Estoy bien, Harry.

-¿No piensas contarme qué ha pasado?.

-¿De veras necesitas que te lo cuente?.

Sabía que había sido un poco dura con aquel comentario sarcástico, pero de veras no estaba de humor. No estaba de humor para las demostraciones de afecto ni la exaltación de la amistad y mucho menos para el eterno complejo de héroe protector de su amigo Harry.

Hermione no estaba para nadie.

Sólo quería masticar con pesadumbre aquellos cereales que se le atragantaban, asistir a clase y esperar a que llegara la noche para poder esconderse en su cama. Por eso le molestaba que Harry insistiera tanto, que susurrara para que Ron no escuchara de qué estaban hablando.

-Entonces¿en el concurso bien?. –preguntó Ron antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. Hermione se quedó mirando la copa, embobada.

Así había empezado todo, bebiendo era como los sentidos se intoxicaban.

-Sí, bien –dijo en un tono frío, ausente, flotando en otra galaxia.

Harry la miraba de reojo, preocupado. Ginny, dos sitios más allá, sentada al lado de Neville Longbottom, hacía lo mismo pero con más disimulo. Ron, por descontado, no había notado nada.

-¿Qué otros colegios fueron?.

_Ron, por dios, cierra la bocaza_, pensó Harry.

-Muchos –contestó para que Hermione no interviniera. –Fue gente de todas partes¿verdad?.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Pero de dónde?. ¿También fueron los de Durmstrang?.

Aaaaaah, conque era aquello…

¡Pero mira qué era terco¡. Hermione podría haber tenido un cartel de "Silencio. No molestar" en la frente, que ni aún así se habría callado.

-Ron¿no ves que Hermione está cansada?. –intervino Ginny, por si Harry se quedaba en blanco.

-¿Y qué?. ¡Tampoco era una pregunta tan extraña¡.

Justo en ese momento Cho Chang entró en el comedor acompañada de sus amigas. Iban todas en formación, como zánganos a la caza de polen, con la abeja reina liderando la marcha. Muchas cabezas se giraron para mirarla, seguramente extrañados de no haberla visto durante todo el día anterior. Porque adonde quiera que Cho iba, siempre la acompañaban varios ojos interesados en controlar todos sus movimientos.

Era realmente agotador pagar aquel precio por la fama.

Hermione la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, aunque a Harry no se le escapó. Hermione bajó los ojos e intentó clavarlos en su bol de cereales. Pero era difícil, prácticamente imposible. Se le escapaban. Quería comprobar si Cho también estaba interesada, si ella también se esforzaba para que sus ojos se encontraran.

_Lo siento_, quería decirle con la mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Cho ni se inmutó. Hermione la veía riendo y aplaudiendo y sonriendo a alguna gracia que le habría hecho Roger Davies, que estaba a su lado. Hermione deseó apuñalarlo.

_Ja- ja. Qué gracia…_ pensó al imaginar su comentario.

Cho actuaba con normalidad. Volvía a ser la Cho de siempre. Volvía a retirarse el pelo con coquetería, a pestañear a quien le hablara y a poner esos morritos seductores cuando quería calentar a algún estudiante que sin duda la cortejaba. Hermione removía y removía sus cereales con la cuchara. Ponía muecas, tenía tics, refunfuñaba.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?.

-Harry: calla.

Harry se calló y ella removió y siguió removiendo. Hasta que su corazón se hundió con los cereales, como un titanic que naufraga en el fondo de un bol de leche porque Cho actuaba como si no hubiera pasado NADA.

* * *

La niñata aquella, la sabelotodo, la ratita de biblioteca, la del muelle roto en aquel brazo que siempre estaba levantando. _Yo lo sé, yo lo sé¡qué pesada¡_. Más le valía andarse con cuidado. ¡Ja¡. Con mucho cuidado. Porque Cho no tenía mas que hacer un comentario mordaz para arruinar la poca reputación que le quedaba a Hermione. 

-¿Cómo ha ido el concurso, Cho?. –se interesó un Ravenclaw de séptimo.

-Bien, pero no he ganado –respondió ella con pesadez.

-¿Fue algún alumno más?.

-Sí…Her… -por un momento casi se traiciona -…Granger.

-¿Hermione Granger?.

-¿Lo dudabas?. –se burló una de sus amigas. –La perfecta sabelotodo tenía que estar.

No era plato de buen gusto para ningún Ravenclaw que una persona de otra casa les superara en inteligencia.

-Sí, claro¿quién iba a ser sino?.

-¿Y qué tal con ella?. –se interesó Roger Davies, mirándola con una sonrisilla burlona. Estaba claro que deseaba una respuesta, pero la que él pensaba que sería la correcta.

Cho dudó un segundo, pero pronto se le pasó. El enfado pudo con ella.

-Un coñazo, un verdadero coñazo. La chica es muy pesada –concedió, dando un sorbo a su zumo de naranja para ocultar la culpa que estaba tiñiendo su mirada.

La mesa de Ravenclaw se rió con ganas y, aunque Hermione no podía escuchar de qué estaban hablando, fue en ese momento cuando pensó "Ja- ja. Qué gracia".

Cho estaba tan sumamente enfadada, se sentía tan ultrajada, que ya le daba igual que la mirara. Ella era infranqueable, ella no cedería. Podía haberla estado mirando ocho lunas seguidas que Cho no le hubiera devuelto aquella mirada ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Notaba que la estaba observando, claro que lo notaba. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para concederle lo que deseaba.

Era Hermione la que se había largado sin decir nada. Ella le había salvado la vida y ella se había marchado. Las cosas eran así de claras.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Cho se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y así se repitió el rito que había tenido lugar tan pronto habían entrado. Seguida de sus amigas, el grupo salió del Gran Comedor dando voces, hormonado, cuchicheando y acaparando toda la atención. Hermione no perdió detalle de su salida… sus ojos la siguieron hasta que no quedó nada de Cho en la distancia. Cuando ya no se veían ni su melena ni su espalda comprendió que había sido estúpida porque por un momento, por un segundo, había guardado la esperanza de que ella se girara.

_Nunca cambiará. _

El profesor Severus Snape no estaba ni remotamente preocupado. Cuando Dumbledore le llamó a su despacho antes de que empezaran las clases, cruzó taciturno la puerta, tomó asiento y se quedó ligeramente expectante, pero no tanto. En lo que a él respetaba, ahora que todo había pasado, el culpable podría haber sido cualquiera que a Snape tampoco le interesaba demasiado saber quién era.

-Han llegado los resultados del Ministerio –anunció Dumbledore, tendiéndole un pergamino oficial que minutos antes acababa de recibir.

Snape lo tomó con sus manos y comenzó a leerlo. Era bastante breve, pero arrojaba luz al misterio de la poción.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Tú qué opinas, Severus?. –quería su opinión como experto.

-Que es remotamente improbable, pero no imposible –dijo con desidia, ojeando de nuevo el contenido del pergamino. –Deduzco que querrá decírselo a las alumnas cuanto antes.

-Todavía no, Severus, todavía no –un brillo cruzó los ojos de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué razón podría haber para posponerlo más tiempo?.

Tenía varias, pero sólo dijo la más cabal de todas ellas.

-Ninguna y todas –afirmó, como dudaría un buen gallego. –Pero en estos momentos creo que lo más conveniente sería dejar que hicieran su vida. Unos días. Lo justo para que vuelvan a aclimatarse a su rutina diaria. El daño ya está hecho y tampoco deseo presionarlas.

Snape no compartía su opinión, pero él era el director, así que no opuso repartos. Se limitó a mirar al anciano y enrolló el pergamino con parsimonia, tendiéndoselo de nuevo.

-¿Piensa hablar con el culpable?.

-Sí, por supuesto. Pero será una charla breve. No hay mucho más que decir¿no crees?.

Snape asintió. En esto sí estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

-Señorita Chang, acérquese un momento, por favor. 

Cho hizo lo que Flitwick le pedía. Se levantó y se acercó hasta la mesa del profesor antes de que diera comienzo la clase.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?. –le preguntó sin preámbulos. Era indudable que el director de su casa se sentía en la obligación de mostrarse interesado.

-Perfectamente, profesor –respondió Cho con una sonrisa excesivamente forzada. –No tiene que preocuparse.

-Pero es mi deber hacerlo –aclaró, complacido por su respuesta. –Pues muy bien. Sólo quería asegurarme. Ya puede volver a su asiento. La clase va a comenzar.

Cho regresó y ocupó su sitio al lado de Marietta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?. –le preguntó ésta, sacando pluma y pergamino de su mochila.

-Nada. Sólo quería felicitarme por haber participado en el concurso –respondió Cho, asiendo su mochila y poniéndola encima de la mesa.

-¡Y eso que quedaste segunda¡. ¡Imagina si llegas a quedar primera¡.

_Hermione siempre gana. Yo no podía ser la primera. _

-Bueno, espero que estén bien despiertos esta mañana porque hoy vamos a aprender un encantamiento nuevo –dijo el pequeño Flitwick, que se había subido a la mesa del profesor porque era la única manera de hacer notar su escasa presencia. –Les ruego que abran sus libros por la página 390. Si no me equivoco, ahí es donde nos habíamos quedado.

Tan pronto Cho abrió su libro un trozo de pergamino cayó de una de sus páginas. Ella ni se dio cuenta. Tenía la mirada ocupada en seguir los números para encontrar la hoja 390.

-Cho: se te ha caído esto –escuchó que le dijo uno de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff con los que compartían aquella clase.

El chico le estaba tendiendo un pequeño trozo de pergamino que había recogido del suelo.

-No, creo que no es mío –dijo Cho con indiferencia mientras prestaba atención a las palabras del profesor.

El chico estrujó el trozo de pergamino, que se quedó desatendido encima de su mesa.

-¿Alguien recuerda cuántos grados hay que girar la muñeca para realizar los _Viridis_ que el año pasado practicaron en Transfiguraciones?. –preguntó Filius Flitwick.

Cho iba a levantar la mano, pero recordó cómo había ayudado a Hermione con ese hechizo y la mano se quedó suspendida en el aire, a medio camino entre la mesa y el techo. Meneó la cabeza, como intentando alejar aquel pensamiento mientras otro alumno contestaba a la pregunta formulada por Flitwick.

-Correcto y muy bien expresado, Streep. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. Pues para realizar este encantamiento, la técnica que deben usar es exactamente igual a la del _Viridis_……

-¿Sabías la respuesta?. –le susurró Marietta, sin duda extrañada por la reacción de su amiga.

Cho era el brazo más rápido de todo el _condado_ de Ravenclaw. Si sabía la respuesta, nadie se le adelantaba para contestarla.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho?.

-Me he despistado… No sé…

Aquel enfado no se le pasaba. Por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas no podía comprender por qué Hermione la había dejado allí tirada. Lo normal habría sido hablar las cosas. No encontraba ninguna razón para huir, salvo su egoísmo, aunque fingía que ya no le importaba. Cho tenía razón desde el principio: Hermione lo único que quería era salvar su pellejo. Y como a Cho le pudo más la ira, se cegó a sí misma lo suficiente para no fijarse en aquel trozo de pergamino que encerraba la respuesta a todos sus pesares.

_Cho: _

_Perdona si me he ido. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias ni tampoco es mi naturaleza. He estado toda la noche despierta. Quería hablar contigo, despedirme antes de volver a la torre, pero si tengo que ser sincera tampoco sé muy bien qué decirte y no quería hacer la situación aún más incómoda. _

_Supongo que sólo me queda darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Espero que seas capaz de perdonarme y también poder hacer algo así por ti algún día. _

_A partir de ahora, puedes saludarme. Y espero que lo hagas. Ya has visto que no muerdo. _

_Me lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias._

_Un beso, _

_Hermione_

Hermione lo había dejado sobresaliendo de uno de sus libros antes de irse. Porque la sabía que Cho no iría a ninguna parte sin sus libros. Por algo era una Ravenclaw. Y no se había equivocado. Pero, por culpa de su cabezonería, cuando acabó la clase aquel pergamino se quedó olvidado sobre un pupitre del aula de Encantamientos, estrujado y manoseado, a la espera de que lo recogiera algún elfo doméstico del equipo de limpieza. Con Cho eso es lo que pasa, _esta mierda es lo que_ _ocurre_ _si no me dices nada..._

**NdA:** un capítulo largo… lo siento si se ha hecho tedioso, pero era difícil explicarlo todo. Estoy muy contenta por lo que ha ocurrido estos ultimos dias. Todos me habeis demostrado que sois tan pervertidos mentales como yo¡¡¡¡ jajaja. Se ha notado un aumento de los review después del lemon, pillinessssssss XDDD. A ver si tengo suerte y no perdeis la costumbre, que leer vuestros comentarios me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. Lo se, lo se, blabla… el autor siempre pidiendo reviews. ¡Pero es que es verdad¡. Escribir a la nada es bastante desconcertante…

Bueno, yo por lo menos he descubierto cual es mi mision con este fic¡¡¡¡Quiero haceros conversos a la religión del Cho/Hermione¡¡¡¡. Creed, hermanos¡¡¡. Incluso esta pareja tan extraña es posible¡¡. Pero es que no veis que estan hechas la una para la otra? Todavía no os habeis dado cuenta? Ayyyyy… que poco conoceis a mis niñas. Jajaja.

Por cierto: se que Cho no ha estado muy agradable en este capitulo, pero tambien espero que entendais lo que siente después de todo lo que ha pasado. No se… yo me la imagino asi. Cuando le hieren su orgullo es cuando aparece la Cho caprichosa a la que el fandom nos ha malacostumbrado. Y, bueno, es logico que este herida, no?

Si tengo un poco de tiempo, actualizare pronto. ¡Lo prometo¡. Gracias por vuestros ultimos reviews, algunos han sido "musica para mis oidos" porque he comprobado que estais entendiendo el significado que quiero dar a sus sentimientos. Eso es todo un halago, asi que gracias. Booh-

Alpha: me alegro de que pienses que el argumento le da un toque especial. Supongo que lo hace diferente a lo que vemos a diario por ahí, aunque tambien ligeramente rocambolesco. Soy consciente: mea culpa, mea culpa…

Cel: qué bien, porque el último capítulo fue como un parto sin anestesia jajaja. Se olvidaron de ponerme la epidural cuando lo escribi. Creo que de los nervios hasta me salio esta espinilla gigante que tengo. Un doloroso desastre…

Daniela¡alégrate, ya es sábado¡. No ha sido tan horrible la espera¿o sí?.

Ziggy: esa es una de mis partes favoritas… me encanta cuando Cho se impone y dice "si o si y aquí no hay vuelta de hoja". Es genial que no le de tregua ;)

Claudia¿nunca habias posteado tanto? Joder… pues eso si que es un halago. No se que decirte, me has sacado los colores con solo pensarlo. No te sientas mal, mujer. A mi me haces feliz y espero que yo a ti tambien. Si es reciproco significa que esto funciona.

Eowyn¡aarrrrg… siento la presion, Eowyn¡. Siempre vienes a reclamar actualizacion… ya te vale¿eh? ;) Pero ya ves que funciona. Solo espero que un dia saques un poco de tiempo para decirme tambien que te parece y en que puede mejorar.

kaze-ni-panke: han llegado, han llegado. Como dos jabatas: hasta el final y casi sin mirar atrás. Ahora empieza lo bueno, jeje. ¡Me encanta cuando estan enfadadas¡.


	12. Agua Pasada

**Capítulo 11 **

**-Agua pasada - **

Todos tenemos un pasado, un pasado que nos ha marcado, que incluso nos ha hecho lo que somos, lo que pensamos. Cho Chang también lo tiene, claro. Pero el suyo no se compone sólo Cedric, por más que la gente se empeñe en creerlo.

-Oh, pobre Cho, está triste.

-Ya era hora de que lo estuviera.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-¡Ja¡. Ha tenido una vida muy fácil. Tiene que darse cuenta que no todo es de color de rosa.

-Pero tiene que ser muy duro que tu novio se muera.

-Ya encontrará a otro. Ella lo tiene fácil.

Es que la gente es muy simple. Sacan su varita de mediciones, que es como un termómetro de las relaciones, y pronostican tu felicidad o amargura a través de ella. "Mmmmmmm… está en -20 grados, hace dos años que no liga" o "Es raro que no se eche novio. Una chica así no debería estar sola".

La vida no consiste en eso y Cho lo sabe de sobra. Por ser famosa no siempre se tiene todo ni se ve la vida de color de rosa. Aunque el mundo piense lo contrario, cuando Cho llegó a Hogwarts era una chica dulce, amable, la que contestaba con un "sí" cuando quería decir "no". Para complacer, para caer bien. Era el patito feo. La torpe. La de los ojos cerrados, chinos. Tornasolados pero demasiado pequeños. La gente se metía con ella y Cho encajaba cada una de las burlas con una sonrisa. _Aguanta, aguanta lo que te echen_, _porque no saben con quién se meten. _

Más tarde llegó aquel verano y sólo Merlín sabe qué estirón dio para merecer tantos halagos. _Eres muy guapa. Qué bien vistes. Qué bien te mueves. Tienes magia, tienes encanto, tienes algo que antes por aquí no había pasado_. Contestaba con evasivas. Ella no pensaba lo mismo, no era para tanto. Pero, como se lo repitieron hasta la saciedad, al final se lo acabó creyendo.

Y así aparecieron las dos Chos. La que hay más allá de la ventana y la que cierra las cortinas para esos gilipollas que no saben cómo tratarla, que se empeñan en conquistarla porque saben que así se colgarán una medalla.

Como Roger Davies, que sólo salió con ella para llevarla del brazo, como el trofeo que se luce cuando sabes que todos te están mirando. Eran la pareja perfecta. El guapo y la guapa. La bella y la bestia. Tanto músculo y tan pocas luces que era imposible que tuvieran futuro. Pero Cho se alegra que no acabara en nada. Por lo menos así aún se hablan...

O Cedric Diggory, a quien dijo que sí de nuevo por no decir que no. Aceptó porque se pusieron tan pesadas…

Todavía recuerda cuando apareció Marietta Edgcombe, corriendo como demonio que lleva el viento. La estaba buscando y no paró hasta que la encontró en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch. Abrió la puerta de golpe, se paró delante de ella y se llevó las manos a las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-Ch… Cho –la llamó, jadeó.

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?. –la había asustado tanto que hasta soltó la toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo.

Miles de imágenes recorrieron su mente. Los Mortífagos, sus padres, Voldemort asesinando a alguno de sus seres queridos. Habla. Di algo. Ahora no te quedes callada.

-¿Qué pasa?. –insistió, zarandeándola con nerviosismo.

-Ce… Cedric –escupió ella, intentando respirar hondo. Estaba casi sin habla.

-¿Cedric?. ¿Qué le pasa?.

-¡Le gustas¡.-exclamó como si le fuera la vida en ello. -¡Le gustas mucho, Cho¡.¡Me lo ha confesado¡.

_Marietta: te juro que eres retrasada. _

-¿Y para _eso_ me matas del susto?. ¡Creí que había pasado algo malo¡.

-¡Cho¡. ¡Es Cedric¡. –protestó ella.

-¿Y qué?. –preguntó Cho, quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Porque todas suspiraban por él, pero ella no tenía especial interés.

-Pues… -vaciló Marietta. A veces no la comprendía, porque Cho siempre se ha negado a demostrar lo que siente –pero… ¿no estás contenta?.

La buscadora recogió su escoba y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del vestuario, restándole importancia, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Ni contenta ni triste. Simplemente, no creo que sea para tanto.

Y así salió del vestuario. Marietta se quedó allí tirada.

-¡CHO¡. –la llamó. Pero a ella no regresó. Estaba cansada de tanta bobada.

Todo cambió esa noche, en la sala común. Porque en medio de los colores de Ravenclaw, detrás de la chimenea, tras los ojos anhelantes de sus amigas despertó el monstruo de las presiones, los embustes, las ganas de mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda, de cerrarles la boca, de tomar decisiones propias. Pero también el diablillo de lo social, de la fama, esa tentación de escuchar lo que los demás tienen que decir de tu vida, dejarse engatusar por lo que ellos opinan.

-¡Es taaaan guapo, Cho¡.

-¿Estás loca?. ¡No puedes dejarlo escapar¡.

-¡Cedric es un partidazo¡.

-Y está loco por ti: se le nota a leguas…

-Cho, por Merlín, tienes que entrar en razón. ¿Qué motivos tienes para decir que no?.

_Ninguno_. No tenía ninguno. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo decir que no?.¿Y si le gustara un completo perdedor?.¿Y si se hubiera fijado en un tuerto, en un jorobado o en un semi-gigante que ni siquiera puede entrar por la puerta para presentárselo a sus padres?.

-Por lo menos dime que te lo pensarás –le pidió Marietta Edgecombe. Tendría que haber estudiado para casamentera. Lo de la magia no era para ella.

No le hizo falta ni pensarlo. Dos días después y sin que a Cho le hubiera dado tiempo de decir esta boca es mía, el polvorín de la nueva pareja ya estaba en boca de todos.

-¡Están juntos¡.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?.

-¿Cho y Cedric?. ¡Son la pareja del año¡.

No es que Cedric no fuera un caballero. Lo era… le regalaba flores que cortaba con sus propias manos, le escribía poemas que una noche había inventado, garabateaba su nombre en los márgenes de los pergaminos y le susurraba al oído halagos, frases, cumplidos. "Qué guapa eres. Ser tan guapa debería ser un pecado".

Fue tan impresionante el despliegue de atenciones que Cho llegó a convencerse de que era la persona más afortunada de Hogwarts. Cuánto se engañaba… Aunque sí es cierto que lloró a mares cuando lo mataron. Incluso juró al cielo, a Circe y a todos los Hechiceros que algún día se vengaría, que llegaría el día en el que sería una gran bruja y se comportaría como tal con aquellos magos desalmados. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Entonces Harry se cruzó en su camino. Harry… el chico que simbolizaba todo lo contrario de quien le había arrebatado a su amado. Harry, que luchaba por un mundo más justo. Harry, el niño predestinado a darle su merecido a Quien- no- debe- ser- nombrado. Y Cho le odiaba con toda su alma… le detestaba por haberle arrancado a Cedric de sus brazos. Harry, que deseaba castigarle tanto como ella por cuantos había matado… Por sus padres, por Cedric. Dos corazones juntos que palpitan en buscan de una venganza.

Y él lo hacía todo tan fácil, tan evidente, tan sencillo. ¡Se lo ponía en bandeja¡. Incluso el año anterior había intentado salir con ella. -_Ocupada. Voy con Cedric al baile-_. Lo que ocurre es que hay trenes que no hay que dejar escapar y Cho quería subir al que mejor podía entenderle, al que parecía comprender su dolor. Aquella guerra ya se había cobrado suficientes vidas. Por eso se volvió a engañar a sí misma, aunque esta vez poco le importó lo que pudieran opinar sus amigas.

-¿Yo qué quieres que te diga?. No es feo, pero es un poco raro...

-Y cuando el río suena, agua lleva…

-Pero es Harry Potter. A lo mejor es cierto que es El Elegido…

-A mí no me preguntéis por qué, pero yo ya lo estoy viendo: Cho Potter, esposa del mago que derrotó a Quien- no- debe- ser- nombrado.

Ésa es Marietta. Tiene un sentido del humor que no hace gracia ni a los gnomos de jardín.

-¡No bromees¡. –se quejaba Cho. -¡Lo digo en serio¡.

-Pues entonces prueba –le sugirió Marietta.

Le hizo caso. Probó. Y es cierto que le gustó. Harry no besaba mal, aunque necesitara un poco de práctica, quizá. Él bebía los vientos por ella y ella se los dejó beber. Pero entonces descubrió que ya no podía más, que debía ser ella misma sin necesidad de contar con la aprobación de los demás, que por tener novio nada iba a cambiar.

Intentó disculparse con Harry un par de veces, pero es muy difícil ser valiente, admitir que te has equivocado, y cuando fue capaz de juntar las fuerzas necesarias ya no era el momento. Y ahora sabe que se graduará con esa mala fama que la mayoría cree que se ha ganado a pulso. Porque, aunque la gente no lo diga, aunque sean demasiado cobardes para llamárselo a la cara, para los estudiantes de Hogwarts Cho es:

-una puta

-presumida

-prepotente

-superficial

-egoísta

-una medio neurona

-una mera cara bonita

-una zorra desalmada

-una rompecorazones

-un alma despiadada

Ése es el billete que pagas: la gente te corona, pero también te destrona. Si pudiera, si se lo permitieran, berrearía hasta que sus pulmones estuvieran en carne viva. ¿A ti que coño te importa si pasé una mala época?. Equivocarse también es de magos. Que tire la primera piedra quien nunca haya errado.

El resto… a Cho no le importa nada.

Es agua pasada.

* * *

Hermione Granger nunca ha tenido problemas para prestar atención en clase. Disfruta realmente cuando está sentada en aquel pupitre lleno de inscripciones, pequeños mensajes que los estudiantes han ido grabando en los pupitres de madera con el paso de los años. Desde _Te quiero, pichurri_ hasta _Eres mi adorado mago _ha pasado tanto tiempo que Hermione se queda mirando aquellas inscripciones como si le estuvieran transmitiendo una lección que no se aprende en los libros. Son un tesoro de juventud que le susurra muy bajito, en un tono casi inaudible: _aprovecha el momento. Vive estos años como si se te fuera la vida en ello. Porque nunca volverán. Porque son lo mejor que te va a pasar._ Son las sobras de un exiguo recuerdo, las memorias que algunos leen en aquellas mesas manchadas por las plumas de algunos jóvenes magos que un día tuvieron la suerte de haber pisado Hogwarts. 

Con los libros abiertos encima de aquellos mensajes, Hermione se siente más Hermione cuando toma apuntes, escucha con interés y guarda silencio si el profesor está explicando un nuevo encantamiento. Es la típica persona que se deleita con aprender que en algún momento de la historia, en un lugar muy lejano, cientos de gnomos lucharon para ganar un salario, algunos elfos domésticos se rebelaron contra los derechos que les habían sido robados o que no conviene mezclar el azafrán con la hierbabuena porque los dos tienen tantos efectos afrodisíacos que, si te descuidas...

-…Puedes acabar en San Mungo demasiado… excitado –Eso lo explicó un día Snape, despertando las sonrisillas de los estudiantes; claro que… el profesor nunca le encontró la gracia.

Tampoco le tiembla el pulso o la voz si tiene que reprender con un _shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ a Harry o a Ron, que no dejan de cuchichear sobre Quidditch cuando están a su lado. Le desagrada tener que levantar la mano porque ha tenido que dejar una línea en blanco en la parte que no le han dejado escuchar.

Por eso era tan difícil de encajar. Por eso aquello sentaba un precedente inaudito, inaceptable, preocupante. Hermione, mirando a las musarañas. Hermione, con la mirada perdida y la pluma que no volaba excitada sobre el pergamino, tomando apuntes al pie de la letra. Que todo era importante. Que las comas, los puntos, las pausas –incluso las nasales- sabe que son cruciales para conseguir más nota.

-Hermione…

-¿Mmmm?.

-¡Hermione, despierta¡. McGonagall te ha hecho una pregunta.

_Oh, mierda._

-Señorita Granger¿sabe o no sabe la respuesta?.

_No, no tengo ni idea. _

-Perdone, profesora McGonagall. Me he distraído. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?.

Los alumnos se giraron. En sus caras, la extrañeza. Hermione Granger estaba distraída. Que venga Merlín y lo vea.

McGonagall suspiró para sus adentros. Ser dura o ser blanda, aquello era una carretera de un único sentido y tomó el que le pareció más conveniente.

-Señorita Granger, espero que no esté sentando un precedente con este comportamiento. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Weasley¿sabe la respuesta?.

Harry se preocupó, claro. Ron sólo bufó desesperado. Si no sabía contestar, serían otros cinco puntos menos y Gryffindor necesitaba todos los puntos para ganar el torneo de las casas.

Siempre hay una primera vez. Incluso para quedarse sin respuestas. La culpa era de los Ravenclaw que estaban sentados a su lado. El escudo, en el pecho, cruzando el corazón, latiendo muy dentro. Hermione lo miraba, desesperada, apartando los ojos, llevándolos muy lejos, más allá de la ventana. Ella sabe que con Cho no se juega, porque ella podría tener a cualquiera. No es que le importe, claro. Es sólo que no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias y que ha pasado una semana y Cho no le ha dedicado ni una mirada. Ni siquiera tras haber dejado aquella nota que, quizá, pero sólo quizá, era demasiado tibia, demasiado correcta, demasiado Hermione para resultar convincente.

Lo peor es que ya casi no recuerda lo que decía. La tiene confundida. Tendría que haber hecho una copia para analizarlo más adelante. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido?. Era ridículo porque eso es lo que hacía con Víktor desde que empezaron a cartearse. Hermione sabe de memoria todos y cada uno de los pergaminos que le ha enviado. Los ha copiado por si acaso algún día necesita recordarlos. Todos están medidos, contados, como una métrica perfecta que revisa una y otra vez porque quiere que rime, desea atinar con lo que pretende decirle.

Se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho con Cho. Como se escapó tan rápido, ahora no sabe si dijo todo lo que pretendía decirle y lo que más teme es que con el paso del tiempo Cho aprenda a olvidar lo que ha ocurrido y ella, Hermione, no pueda evitar recordarlo.

Seguro que ya lo ha hecho. Seguro que lo ha archivado. Si no ya le habría contestado. Era muy fácil. Una lechuza, una cabeza en la chimenea, un grito en medio de la noche que explicara por qué había pasado más de una semana y Cho estaba guardando un silencio que la estaba destrozando.

Pero es que ella es Cho. Hermione creía que se lo había pasado bien y punto. Pasa página. Cierra el libro. La historia ha concluido. Tantas noches sin pegar ojo, tantas miradas furtivas a las lechuzas que atravesaban el comedor. A lo mejor aquélla era la buena. A lo mejor un día le traían el mensaje que llevaba esperando desde que los efectos de la poción habían pasado. Y esas ojeras que ennegrecían su cara, hundiéndose más y más en el alma. Harry lo notaba, aunque Hermione agradecía que supiera guardar un secreto. Por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche, cuando Ron le preguntaba

-Tío, en serio¿qué le pasa a Hermione?. Está muy rara desde que volvió.

-¿Tú crees?.

-¿No lo has notado?.

-No. La verdad es que no.

Gracias por mentir. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo, aunque luego vengas a reprenderme como si fueras una gramola rota en la que siempre suena la misma melodía: "_Esto no puede seguir así/ No sé que te pasa/ Cuéntamelo: soy tu amigo¿Es por Cho?.¿Te ha hecho algo?/.Al menos me tienes a mí y si no quieres hablar conmigo está bien/. Pero habla con alguien/ Cuéntaselo a Dumbledore./ Si quieres te acompaño"_.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de sacar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro, de despeinar a Harry con un berrido lastimero: "¡ESTOY BIEN¡". No me mira. No me contesta. No me habla. Me evita y me he enterado de que piensa acudir a esa estúpida fiesta a la que ninguno de nosotros ha sido invitado. Se pasa la vida riéndole las gracias al inútil de Roger Davies. Quizá hasta estén saliendo de nuevo. Que aproveche. Bon apetit. Espero que sus músculos te ahoguen y que le beses a él igual que lo hiciste conmigo. Que le rinda. Que disfrute. Que le vaya bonito. Pero estoy bien, joder. Estoy bien. ¿Para qué gritarlo?. Harry ni siquiera es el más indicado para escucharlo.

* * *

Tenía las tripas revueltas. Y no era de la cena porque llevaba días sin pegar bocado. No había comido ni en aquella fiesta a la que los veteranos habían organizado. 

Mañana. En una casa de Hogsmeade. Vamos todos los de séptimo año.

Había música, comida, gente guapa y gente fea. Chicas bailando con una copa escurridiza en la mano. Compañeras suyas del último curso que se habían llevado la caña porque no estaban dispuestas a irse de Hogwarts sin haber _pescado_ algo. Ni siquiera conocía aquella casa, aunque casi estaba segura de que pertenecía al primo de algún mago con un gusto excesivamente estridente. Demasiadas cabezas de elfo doméstico colgando de las paredes, demasiadas reliquias atesoradas durante años y un elfo doméstico llamado Arquímedes que no dejaba de preguntarle "Señorita Chang¿necesita algo?".

Necesitaba muchas cosas, pero sobre todo poner sus ideas en claro. Era una fiesta agradable que ni siquiera estaba disfrutando. Ella era la reina de las fiestas. Ella, la que siempre se subía la falda para taconear y demostrar que aquello era un sarao y bailar hasta que el cuerpo aguantara. El alma de la fiesta, la chica guapa a la que todos se acercan porque tiene duende, tanto encanto que no hay nadie en la habitación a quien se le pase por alto.

Sonó la siguiente canción y Cho ni siquiera la bailó.

"_They've tried to make me go to rehab, I said no, no, no"._

Oh, por Dios, Cállate. Me encanta, pero cállate.

Que no, que no estaba para hablar de drogas, de rehabilitación, para escuchar aquella voz desgarrada de Amy Winehouse que hacía que se movieran los cuerpos de toda la sala. Si Amy tenía el _crack_, ella tenía a Hermione. Las dos necesitaban desintoxicarse. Estaban empatadas.

-¿No bailas?.

-¡Venga¡.¡Muévete¡.¡Estás atontada¡.

-¿Qué te pasa Cho?.¡Es tu canción favorita¡.

No. Esta noche no hay baile. Sólo alcohol y cigarrillos que dejan ese regusto tan amargo como los recuerdos que una y otra vez se colaban en su cabeza. Parada al lado de aquella mesa repleta de bebidas, Cho rellenaba una y otra vez su vaso.

"_Didn't get a lot in class but I know it don't come in a shot glass"_

Y miraba a la gente, le molestaban aquellas risas, los susurros de aliento caliente al oído, los coqueteos, el aquí te pillo aquí te mato imprescindible en todas las fiestas, incluso las de los magos.

"_The man said, why do you think you are here? I said I got no idea. I'm gonna loose my baby so I always keep a bottle near"._

Sentía cómo el alcohol iba corriendo por sus venas, las llenaba, las vaciaba, ocupaba el espacio que había dejado Hermione y la anulaba, provocando que su mente estuviera muy lejos de su sonrisa, muy lejos de sus caricias, de aquella cobarde desalmada que se había ido sin ni siquiera darle las gracias.

_Peghra, zoghra_. Sentía que su lengua trastabillaba, se atoraba tanto en el fondo de la garganta que ni eso, no podía insultarla como dios manda. Había bebido demasiado y empezó a sentirse tan mal que caminó casi a gatas, chocándose con la gente, buscando la salida de la casa entre los bailes, las risas, completamente hastiada de los dedos que la señalaban por estar borracha.

"_It's not just my pride, it's just til these tears have dried",_ oyó que cantaba Amy.

_Genial. Perfecto._ Cho cerró la puerta para no tener que seguir escuchando.

Y por fin… la brisa fresca, esa luna llena que brillaba ufana en lo alto. Era como si la estuviera mirando, como si se burlara de ella o quizá eran imaginaciones suyas. Le pareció ver un destello, un resplandor que podría haber sido de la luna pero que sólo era su reflejo en una cabeza rubia, hombruna, que ahora estaba tan cerca que podría haberle dado un cabezazo y Cho ni se habría inmutado.

-Chang. Qué alegría verte –eran palabras arrastradas, teñidas de sarcasmo.

-Malfoy. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.

-¿Pensabas que iba a perderme la fiesta del año?. –la chica que estaba a su lado sonrió por lo bajo. Era Pansy Parkinson, que le estaba riendo la gracia de turno. –Aunque no lo creas, algunos de sexto también hemos sido invitados.

-Me _adleglo_ _pod_ ti –dijo con la lengua torpe después de todo lo que había bebido. Estaba demasiado borracha para querer pelear con Malfoy.

-Deberías dejar el alcohol, Chang. Vas a engordar –Draco tenía aquel brillo en los ojos, el inconfundible destello de cuando estás tramando algo. –Además¿qué diría Granger?.

Una descarga, un asomo de pánico removió aún más su estómago. No era el alcohol. Era miedo, puro pánico.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en esto?. –preguntó, cayendo en su trampa, despertando por momentos, con todos sus sentidos puestos en la conversación. Pero si Draco pretendía chantajearle, se iba a quedar con las ganas.

-¿_Hermione_?. –se mofó el rubio, soplando, formulando la pregunta por encima de la risa de hiena de Pansy Parkinson. –No sabía que hubierais _intimado_ tanto.

-Vete a la mierda, Draco.

-Pretendo alejarme de ella, Chang, pero no me dejas –dijo, distanciándose unos pasos y tirando del brazo de Parkinson, que se estaba regodeando con sus insultos.

Malfoy se giró para dar el golpe de gracia, apretando aquel trozo de pergamino que durante días había llevado bien oculto en su bolsillo. Qué alegría cuando se lo había encontrado. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto, la ocasión de restregárselo. _Sé tu secretito, aunque no del todo. Pero quiero hacerte pensar que sí_. Lo que dijo lo dijo por encima de su hombro. Era tan prepotente que ni se molestó en girarse: –No esperaba esto de ti, Chang: has caído muy bajo. Aunque no me sorprende, después de lo de hace dos años. ¿De veras no te dio asco?. –siseó, fingiendo que le daban arcadas al recordar el beso que –decían- se había dado con Harry. –Y ahora le salvas la vida a una sangre sucia¿podrías ser más patética?.

-¿Por qué no entras de una vez?. Te están esperando. Necesitan a alguien que les amargue la fiesta –contraatacó Cho, furibunda, agarrando su varita por si había que abandonar las palabras y pasar a las manos.

-Eso intento, Chang, pero sigues hablando. ¿Es sólo por charlas o es que también pretendes salvarme la vida a mí?. –dijo, relamiéndose. Luego la llamó _perdedora_ y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Cho se quedó perpleja, intentando descifrar lo que había ocurrido. Lo sabía. Draco Malfoy sabía lo de Hermione. Pero ella no había contado nada. Tenía que haber sido Hermione o sus amigos, porque seguro que algunos no saben tener la boca cerrada. _Mierda_.

Cho lanzó el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano contra el rosal que florecía a la entrada de la casa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Se iba a enterar. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Hermione Granger.

* * *

**NdA: **la historia al final me está quedando larga. Pero¿qué puedo decir?, es que tengo mucho que contar sobre estas dos… que no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra. Os juro que últimamente veo Chos y Hermiones por todas partes: en la parada del bus, en el metro, en la calle, en las barras de los bares… Creo que me estoy obsesionando un poco (bastante). Y como no acabe pronto este fic es probable que me de algo XD. De verdad espero no estaros aburriendo mucho. Nunca esperé que me quedara tan largo¡. 

Por cierto, aclaracion: se que Amy Winehouse no es de su epoca. Pero ha sido un capricho personal y pense que pegaba por el rollo de las drogas y todo eso. Es un pequeño capricho que espero que me permitais porque es una cantante que me encanta ;)

Eowyn: En realidad te lo decía sólo para meterme un rato contigo. Pero funciona. Cuando veo un review tuyo digo "ay, ay, es verdad que ya estoy tardando", jaja. De todos modos, si es cierto lo que dices, te tengo que dar las gracias por postear tanto en esta historia ;)

Madridcc: Nah… Hermione tiene que sufrir un poquillo. Si no no tendría gracia ;)

¿Opiniones?.¿Comentarios?.¿Algún lector enfadado que quiera quejarse por algo?. Aquí aceptamos de todo, incluso flames (que alguno que otro también ha habido... locos hay en todas partes).Pues eso, que se aceptan también sugerencias. Me están pidiendo más lemon pero ahora dudo y pienso ¿ya sería demasiado?. ¿Hacemos una votación?.¡Que levante la mano quien quiera lemon y que yo sepa cuántos pervertidos estamos leyendo esto¡... XDD Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso. Booh-


	13. Nos vemos mañana

**Capítulo 12**

**-Nos vemos mañana-**

Cho salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Ahora sí que estaba dispuesta a hablar con Hermione. Si era para discutir, su obstinado orgullo podía irse al cuerno. Y tenía que ser cuanto antes. La ansiedad se le hacía pelota en el estómago; los nervios le obligaban a acelerar el paso; los músculos de los gemelos se le agarrotaban. Dolía, dolía a rayos, pero en ningún momento echó la vista atrás. Podía más la necesidad de hablar con Hermione. El dolor físico no era comparable con el dolor de pensar que la había traicionado. Quería verla, quería saber en qué demonios había pensado para hacer eso_. Está loca, está tarada_. E iba tan rápido que hasta que no llegó a las puertas del castillo no notó que se había quedado sin resuello.

Permaneció un rato con las manos en las rodillas, el tronco doblado para recuperar el aliento. Cuando consiguió respirar, entrecortadamente pero respirar, abrió una de las hojas de la puerta y entró en el vestíbulo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan y que tampoco sabía dónde demonios podía encontrar a Hermione. Siete años en el colegio y nadie les había explicado en dónde se ocultaban las salas comunes de las casas. _Excelente organización, Dumbledore._

Empezó a mirar a todos lados, con la mirada nerviosa, los ojos danzarines, desesperada por encontrar un signo que pudiera darle una idea.

_Sí, eso. _

-¡Eh, pequeño!.¡Tú, el de gafas!. –gritó cuando vio a un estudiante que tenía cosida en la túnica el escudo que estaba buscando. Grana y dorado. Se acercó corriendo hasta él y frenó en seco cuando lo tuvo delante. -¿Sabes dónde… -aire, mierda aire -…do… dónde está la sala común de Gryffindor?.

El niño se asustó un poco. Aquella chica le estaba agarrando el brazo y lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que empezaba a dolerle. Reparó en su escudo y comprendió que era una Ravenclaw.

-El Prefecto Ronald nos ha dicho que nunca se lo contemos a nadie –recitó con una voz menuda, acorde con sus años y su estatura.

_Novatos…_

El niño se envalentonó, se soltó del apretón de Cho y estiró la nariz, que asomó respingona al final de sus grandes gafas. No había duda. Era un Gryffindor.

-Está bien. Escucha –insistió Cho, tratando de calmarse pero sin conseguirlo. -¿Ves esto?. –señaló la insignia que brillaba en su pecho. –Soy la maldita Premio Anual y necesito encontrar a Herm… -así no, calma- … al… al Prefecto Ronald Weasley. Es importante. Tengo que encontrarle.

El niño dudó unos segundos. Miró a Cho con ojos recelosos, luego a derecha e izquierda como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban solos y finalmente le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Era tan bajito que Cho tuvo que inclinarse para que él pusiera su boca en su oído.

-Está en _bishbishbishbishbish_ –le susurró finalmente, con ese típico gesto que hacen los niños para taparse la boca, por si las palabras escapan. –Verás a una Señora Gorda en un retrato. Habla con ella. Aunque no creo que te deje entrar.

-Bien, entendido: escaleras, torre, señora gorda.

-¡Pero no puedes contarle a nadie que te lo he dicho!. –refunfuñó el crío. –Algún día yo también seré Premio Anual…

_Cla__ro: hoy por ti, mañana por mí. Pequeño chantajista.. _

Cho sonrió, luego le removió el pelo como lo haría una hermana mayor y un poco más calmada le dijo:

-No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto¿vale?.

-¿Para siempre?.¿Lo juras por Merlín?.

Santo dios, aquel novato era adorable. Tan despeinado, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan Gryffindor…

-Para siempre –dijo Cho con una sonrisa, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Se despidió y salió corriendo camino de las escaleras. Cuando ya estaba en el primer peldaño escuchó que el niño le gritaba un bueno consejo. "¡PERO NO LA DEJES CANTAR!".

Al segundo tramo de escaleras, Cho descubrió el mayor inconveniente de ser un Gryffindor. No podías beber. Ni una gota, nada, ni un poquito. Porque las malditas escaleras no dejaban de moverse, cambiar. Y subir medio borracha a aquella sala común era un infierno, imposible atinar con los peldaños. Bailaban a un lado, al otro, y Cho empezó a verlos ya no dobles, sino triples, cuádruples… _No volveré a beber. Nunca. Jamás._ Se mentía una y otra vez en un susurro.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que antecedía a la torre de Gryffindor, no le cupo duda de que había llegado a su destino. Casi tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada de sorpresa cuando vio a aquella Señora Gorda ataviada con una boa rosa enroscada al cuello y una ridícula diadema de plumas blancas. Aún así, y todavía medio achispada por culpa del alcohol, se acercó a ella.

-Hola¿qué tal?. –la saludó amablemente con la intención de crear un vínculo afectivo que ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber conseguido.

-A usted no la conozco –replicó con sequedad la Señora Gorda, mirando con recelo su escudo de Ravenclaw.

-No, verá, es que… yo…

-Si no hay contraseña, no hay entrada. Váyase y no moleste.

-Lo sé, lo sé… es que, verá, yo…

-No hay nada que ver. No insista. Las normas son las normas.

-Pero, escuche, yo necesito… tengo que…

_¡Aquella maldita__ gorda sin pizca de gusto no le estaba dejando explicarse!._

-¡Es usted una muchacha muy impertinente!. Ya le he dicho que se vaya, regrese a su casa. Aquí no puede entrar.

El comportamiento de la Señora Gorda avivó el enfado de Cho, que se despertó tras un breve letargo. El mareo de las escaleras y su encuentro con el niño habían logrado aplacar su genio, pero ahora tenía ganas de gritarle. _Si no fueras un maldito retrato juro que te agarraría de los pelos hasta que te abrieras_, pensó justo antes de escuchar a su espalda una voz que se le hizo familiar.

-¿Cho?.

Se giró y en el giro la acompañó su larga melena.

-Harry…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

-¿Usted la conoce, señor Potter?. –trató de inmiscuirse la Señora Gorda. Siempre intentaba indagar en las vidas personales de cuanto estudiante caminara por su pasillo.

-Sí, pero… ¿qué…?

-¿Dónde está?. –le cortó Cho con una voz que tiritaba de ansiedad.

Harry estaba desconcertado. Le pareció haber notado un aliento extraño en Cho, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos por culpa del alcohol y no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro, sin duda buscando algo o a alguien. -¿Quién?.¿A quién estás buscando?.

_A la__ idiota de tu amiga. _

-¡A Hermione!. ¿Dónde está?.

-Está… -si vaciló fue porque no creía que decírselo fuera la mejor de las ideas. Estaba convencido de que Hermione no querría verla. Pero la mirada de Cho no le dejaba elección. Era dura, inescrutable, profundamente agresiva. Harry tenía claro que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa (c-u-a-l-q-u-i-e-r cosa) con tal de averiguarlo. –Está en la biblioteca.

_Claro, __idiota, es Hermione._

-Pero, Cho, yo no creo que… ¡Espera!.¡Cho!.

Ni tiempo tuvo de explicarse. Cho se había dado media vuelta en el microsegundo que se tarda en decir "gracias".

* * *

Una operación. Una ridícula y simple operación que podría haberla hecho un niño de cinco años con los ojos cerrados, un dedo metido en la nariz y mascando chicle. UHF... Hermione llevaba horas atascada en una sola operación _aritmáncica_. Aquello era ridículo. Una persona de su capacidad tendría que haberla hecho como algo rutinario. _Uno más uno son dos, no tres, idiota._ Pero le resultaba imposible. Donde había signos veía números y donde estaban los números se acumulaban los recuerdos de Cho. 

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cien, doscientos… INFINITOS. El día que habían pasado juntas había generado infinitos recuerdos. Aquel absurdo día realmente había cundido. Como ninguno hasta el momento.

Hermione estaba realmente desesperada. Lo intentaba una y otra vez y, joder, tampoco ayudaba en exceso que Madam Pince la estuviera presionando de aquella manera. "¿Todavía no ha terminado?. Esto no es una taberna. Tenemos horarios". Y venga a colocar un tomo tras otro para pasar el rato. Hacía tanto ruido que Hermione llegó a desear que la bruja se precipitara al vacío cuando hizo un _levitacorpus_ y su cuerpo se elevó para devolver algunos libros a los estantes más altos. Pero sí es cierto que era tarde. Comprensible. La anciana quería irse a la cama.

Más frustrada que verdaderamente cansada, decidió que ya era hora de rendirse a las súplicas de Madam Pince. Cerró su tomo de Aritmancia y lo dejó caer apático sobre la pila de libros que se amontonaban a su derecha. Se levantó pausadamente y cuando ya estaba de pie escuchó aquel estruendo:

-¡TÚ!.

Una uña, un dedo, el antebrazo, el hombro y, luego, en línea recta, la cara de Cho, todos alineados. Le estaba señalando a la vez que le gritaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba más enfadada de lo que Hermione la había visto jamás.

Pero ¡Ay¡……qué guapa estaba.

Incluso enfadada. Por eso, en lo que duró el segundo que tardó Cho en acercarse a ella, Hermione supo que estaba enferma. Que aquello tenía que ser cosa de magia. Pero de una magia muy muy negra. Negrísima. Tan oscura como los ojos de Cho. O tostada como los cabellos de Cho. Qué más daba. Ennegrecida como las ojeras que enmarcaban su cara después de haber pasado tantas noches en vela. Tenían que haberla enfermado artes y artimañas peores que las que habría empleado Voldemort para hechizarla. De lo contrario, no era comprensible que incluso cuando veía a Cho furibunda, caminando hacia ella, el suelo temblara tanto como su corazón, se derrumbara bajo sus pies. Y allí estaba de nuevo aquel nudo en la boca del estómago. Las gotas de sudor amenazando con asomar a su frente. La lengua enredada, joder, que estaba deseando decir algo, pero tampoco atinaba, como si para usar su lengua tuviera que resolver aquel problema de Aritmancia. Allí, de pie, petrificada, observó el avance de Cho hasta que sus caras quedaron a dos centímetros de distancia.

-¡SEÑORITA CHANG!.¿Dónde se ha creído que está?. –la voz de Madam Pince tronó en el interior de la biblioteca. Cho ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera se giró para comprobar que la vieja bruja caminaba a duras penas hacia ellas, renqueando con aquella pierna coja por culpa de las batallaslibradas con los alumnos que arman jaleo en la biblioteca, con la varita en ristre mientras apuntaba hacia ellas.

Cho seguía mirando a Hermione. La miraba tan fijamente que Hermione sintió que podía atravesarla.

_Perfecto. __Esto es justo lo que necesitamos. Hagamos una escena._

-¿Qué demonios le has contado, eh?.¿A quién más se lo has dicho?.

Hermione tardó un momento en reaccionar; se notaba en su ceño fruncido que no estaba entendiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.¿Decir el qué?.

-Ahora no te hagas la boba conmigo, Hermione. Las dos sabemos que no tienes ni un pelo de tonta. Tú o tus queridos amiguitos, me da igual quién se haya ido de la lengua. Entre tooooodos los magos de Hogwarts, entre tooooodos los magos de Inglaterra¿tenías que decírselo a Draco?. ¡A DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE!.

-¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?. –Hermione no daba crédito. No entendía.

-¿Loca?.¿Loca?.Sí, Hermione, he estado loca desde el principio. Pero por haber confiado en vosotros. _Hazlo por mí, hazlo por mí, mimimimi_ –dijo, imitando con tono de burla lo que le había pedido Harry cuando Dumbledore los había llamado al despacho. -¡Hazlo _tú_ por mí¡.¿A quién más se lo has dicho?.¿A Weasley?.¿A tu _preciosísimo_ Krum?.

-¡No metas a Ron y a Viktor en esto¡.

_Viktor, Vi__ktor…argh…_

-Claro¡qué tonta soy¡.Viktor es demasiado guapo para poder entenderlo.¡Porque no tiene cerebro¡.

-¡Como TU Roger¡. Si lo que quieres es sacar trapos sucios, no te olvides de tu musculitos.

-¡Suficiente!.¿Qué escándalo es éste?. –las interrumpió Madam Pince antes de que Cho pudiera responderle con una afrenta aún mayor. Aunque cojeando, las había alcanzado. Y las estaba mirando a las dos de hito en hito, con los ojos desorbitados y la varita temblorosa en una mano, el dedo índice de la otra señalando. -¡Salgan ahora mismo de la biblioteca!.-les ordenó- ¡Las dos!.¡Y no quiero que vuelvan por aquí en una semana!.¡O hasta que hayan aprendido modales!.¡Váyanse o tendrán que responder ante el mismísimo director!.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. Y miró a Cho, acusándola. Acto seguido hizo un movimiento mucho más brusco de lo que era habitual en ella, fue hasta la mesa donde había estado sentada y empezó a apilar a golpes todos sus libros. Los recogió a pulso, se los puso en el regazo y caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca con la cabeza tan alta como le permitió aquella montaña de sabiduría. Sabía que Cho la perseguía porque podía escuchar sus pasos enfadados tras ella.

-¿Contenta?. –le gritó por encima del hombro y abrió las puertas con tanta fuerza que, al cerrarla, estuvo a punto de estampársela en la cara.

La buscadora tuvo reflejos y la esquivó. _¿De qué iba?. ¿Ahora resultaba que ella era la enfadada?._ Agarró a Hermione por un brazo y la atrajo hacia ella para impedir que tuviera la última palabra.

-¿A qué juegas?.¿Desde cuando eres tú la que está enfadada?.¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!.

-¿Qué pasa¿ahora me hablas?. Has estado una semana ignorándome por completo, pero ahora quieres que hablemos¿no?. Pues te diré algo, Cho: si piensas que puedes presentarte así, sin más, hacer que me echen de la biblioteca y luego pretender que te conteste tan tranquila, estás muy equivocada.

Si no supiera que es imposible, Cho juraría que tiene los ojos humedecidos y que su voz es tan temblorosa que podría echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-¡Fuiste tú la que se largó!. –le salió de dentro, aunque no pretendía hacerlo.

-¡Y te dejé una nota!.

-¿Qué nota?.¿De qué estás hablando?.

-¡De _mi_ nota¡.

Sus caras estaban tan cerca que a Hermione no le costó demasiado oler su aliento.

-¡Apestas a alcohol!.¡Estás borracha!. –le recriminó, apartándose para desprenderse del brazo que la estaba agarrando.

-No, no lo estoy… -pero no hacía falta ser una Hermione para saber que estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos chispeaban y estaban enrojecidos. -¿Por qué le has contado a _Malfoy_ lo que pasó?. –continuó, remarcando el nombre del Slytherin, por si no quedaba claro de quién estaba hablando.

Cho no retiró su mirada, la seguía mirando con angustia. Hermione dio un profundo suspiro antes de empezar a hablar otra vez. Tenía que calmarse. No valía la pena intentar dialogar con ella si había estado bebiendo.

-Mira, Cho –empezó a decir, esta vez en un tono mucho más suave, que casi rozaba la ternura- yo no sé qué te habrán contado. Pero yo no he hablado con Draco Malfoy en mi vida. Y Harry tampoco. ¿Crees que le diríamos algo a _Malfoy_?.¡Si ni siquiera le damos los buenos días¡.

_Vale, buen punto_. Pero todavía estaba enfadada. _Entonces¿quién ha sido?._

-Entonces¿quién ha sido?. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?.¿Al resto de tus amigos?.

Hermione suspiró. Cho comprendió, por fin, que no había sido ella.

-No lo sabe nadie más –respondió Hermione con flojera.

Cho se detuvo a pensar, como dudando qué debía decir ahora. Se sentía un poco absurda y bajó la mirada. Hermione se agachó y dejó los libros en el suelo, apilados. Llevarlos en el regazo era agotador, sobre todo en medio de una discusión. Puso los brazos en jarras y preguntó:

-A ver¿qué estupidez te ha dicho Malfoy?.

Cho levantó la mirada y se fijó en sus brazos en jarra. Podría haberse reído allí mismo de esa postura de campesina que había adoptado, pero no lo hizo. En otro momento, quizá. Sólo sonrió levemente y la miró con sigilo a los labios, aunque retiró la mirada tan rápido que a Hermione no le dio tiempo a notarlo.

-Tonterías –respondió, aunque para Cho no lo eran. –Se burló de lo mucho que habíamos intimado y luego dijo algo de salvarle la vida o no sé qué más chorradas.

-Yo no le he dicho nada –insistió Hermione, temerosa de no haberlo dejado bien claro.

-Lo sé.

Cho volvió a retirar la mirada. Estaba nerviosa. Se plisó la falda con las dos manos. Se retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda. Carraspeó mientras miraba la montaña de libros de Hermione. Se frotó los ojos, que le picaban. Y pensó qué decir porque aquel silencio era muy incómodo, porque tenerla cerca y no decirle nada era de lo más extraño.

-¿Has dicho algo de una nota?. –recordó, sintiendo un gran alivio por poder sacar un tema.

-Sí, mi nota.

-¿Qué nota?.

-La que te dejé en el libro de Encantamientos.

-¿Cuándo?.

-El día después de que… -_de que nos acostáramos_-… el día que volví a la torre. Pensé que te debía una disculpa por haberme ido sin decirte nada y no quería que pensaras que soy una cobarde. Quería darte las gracias.

-Yo no recibí ninguna…

Sólo lo empezó a decir. No le dio tiempo a más porque empezó a recordar. Rupert Edward, su dedo pinchando su brazo, ella que le mira como diciendo ¿por qué me estás molestando? y el apocado muchacho que le dice en un murmullo tímido, apenas audible: "Cho: se te ha caído esto". La mano, tendiéndole una nota. "No es mío". Y un pergamino que quedó estrujado encima del pupitre del estudiante de Hufflepuff.

-Rupert Edward…

-¿Rupert Edward?.

-¡Sí¡. Me pasó una nota en la clase de Encantamientos. La recogió del suelo, pero yo pensé que no era mía y…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?.

-El día después de… -_de que me hicieras tuya_-… el día que te fuiste.

-Eso fue un martes. ¿A qué hora tienes Encantamientos?.

-Es la primera clase que tengo los martes.

-Espera –Hermione puso cara de intentar recordar algo. -Mierda... Los martes a segunda hora tienen Encantamientos los Slytherin.¿No te das cuenta?. Probablemente Draco encontró allí la nota.

Cho se sintió absurda. Más estúpida que en toda su vida. Más idiota que cuando le preguntó a su primer novio qué era eso que tenía entre las piernas, si no le molestaba, si le dolía, si era normal, porque "oh, por Merlín Santo, esa cosa no deja de crecer" y casi juraría que la estaba mirando, tan dura que a Cho hasta le estaba perturbando. Sí, se sintió más gilipollas que en toda su vida. Y ahora no sabía qué decir, pero esperaba con toda su alma que Hermione se lo pusiera fácil porque se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber recapacitado antes, pero por alguna razón el alcohol se lo había impedido. _No volveré a beber. Nunca. Jamás. _

-Bueno… pues… misterio resuelto.¿no?.–oyó que decía.

_¿Bandera blanca?._ Lo hubiera preguntado, pero no se atrevió.

-Sí, misterio resuelto –asintió Cho. -Ponías… algo… -dudó- ¿qué ponía la nota?.

-Nada importante. Básicamente te daba las gracias por… _eso_.

-Ah, ya… _eso_, claro…

-¡No, idiota¡. No por lo que estás pensando, sino por haberme salvado la vida –aclaró Hermione.

-En eso estaba pensando –mintió Cho. -¿Qué creías?.

_Juega, juega. _A Cho siempre le ha gustado jugar. Tiene esa vena burlona que a Hermione le molesta tanto como le vuelve loca.

-Nada, una tontería.

_Cla__aaaro. _

Hermione se ruborizó al tiempo que Cho reprimió una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues… -_di algo, por dios, di algo_. –Yo… -dudó la Gryffindor, que se agachó con la excusa de recoger los libros, aunque lo que en realidad pretendía era que Cho no viera el rubor de su cara. –Supongo que ahora tendremos que asegurarnos de que Malfoy no mete la nariz en lo que no le importa, aunque las dos sabemos que es una pérdida de tiempo que intente enterarse de lo que ha pasado. Nadie le va a decir nada. Al menos por mi parte.

Cho asintió, como dándole a entender que en su círculo de amigos no lo sabía ni el gato de Marietta y que tampoco tenía intención de contárselo a su dueña. Porque no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que se fuera de la lengua, como había ocurrido en el pasado.

Hermione de nuevo tenía los libros sobre su regazo. Cho estaba esperando un milagro. Quería impedir que se fuera, pero después de cómo se había comportado, tampoco encontraba una buena excusa o fuerzas suficientes para detenerla.

-Tranquila, yo no diré nada –le explicó, por si acaso. –Y perdona por lo de antes… Siento haber desconfiado de ti. Es sólo que….

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –dijo Hermione con la barbilla apoyada en el último libro de la pesada montaña con la que estaba cargando. A Cho se le escapó otra mirada a sus labios. –Lo entiendo. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

-Bueno… pues… nos vemos mañana –fue la vaga despedida de Cho.

-¿Mañana?. –preguntó Hermione, con la cara iluminada, puede que por la sorpresa¿puede que por la esperanza?.

-Sí, claro. ¿Te vas a alguna parte?. Este castillo es muy grande, pero no tanto. Al final siempre acabas viendo a la gente.

-Claro, perdona, es que estoy atontada… -cabeceó¿qué leches le pasaba?. -Entonces… sí… hasta mañana, Cho.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione. Que descanses.

Hermione se despidió con la mano y dio unos tímidos pasos hacia delante. Cho observó con detalle cómo se alejaba. Cuando ya estaba a punto de perderse por la esquina del pasillo, la Gryffindor sintió la tentación de girarse para comprobar si Cho la estaba mirando. Eso hizo. Y descubrió que sí, que aquellos ojos oscuros de donde procedía la magia que la había hechizado no habían roto el contacto. Hermione sonrió con alivio, hizo un movimiento tímido de despedida con una mano y Cho le devolvió la sonrisa, radiante, amplia y tan cálida como esos ojos que le estaban gritando: _nos vemos mañana. _

**NdA: **Buenas de nuevo. Sí, ya sé que me diréis que no tiene mucha acción o algo así, aunque para mí sí la tiene. Lo veo como el capítulo clave para enterrar el hacha de guerra entre ellas y pasar a cosas más interesantes. No es demasiado largo porque tampoco quería cargar mucho con descripciones y esas cosas. Me apetecía escribir un capítulo más ligero, no sé. En cualquier caso, prometo volver muy pronto con una nueva entrega. Un besito a todos¡. Booh-

EowynC: no me olvido del lemon, pero sí... supongo que la historia tiene que ir a un ritmo y que no se debe modificar o se echaría a perder. En fin, ya sabes lo que pienso porque lo hemos hablado ;) Gracias por dejar review.

Kyo Hannakasi: lo sabrás muy pronto, te lo prometo. Estoy en ello... un poquito de paciencia nada más, jeje

Claudia: yo pienso exactamente igual. Pero, claro, cuando ya te afecta hasta cuando trabajas es cuando te das cuenta de que tienes un problema. Y yo... lo tengo, lo admito jaja. Besitossss

Daniela: este no ha quedado inconcluso, no? Eso espero... a ver qué hacen al día siguiente jeje. Aunque ya os adelanto que espero que estén muy pendientes la una de la otra.

ELECKTRA: yo vivo en Madrid ;) Y si, es lamentable que haya tan pocos femslash. No entiendo muy bien por qué la gente no se arriesga un poco con ellos. Creo que todavía hay mucho que contar en este sentido y que los slash proliferan demasiado. Soy de las que piensan que un femslash es más complicado, aunque sólo sea porque la mente femenina también lo es y, bueno, vete tú a saber. Gracias por dejar review, que así sé que estás ahí

Chikane89: qué bien¡ Eso significa que te estás convirtiendo un poco, aunque sólo sea un poquito, a la religión cho/hermione. Un besito muy grande.


	14. Serendipity

**Capítulo 13**

**-Serendipity-**

Hay muchos casos de serendipia en la ciencia. El propio Albert Einstein, un Muggle tan famoso que hasta Cho Chang sabe quién fue, reconoció esta cualidad cuasi mágica en algunos de sus hallazgos. La manzana de Newton, mismamente, es un claro ejemplo de serendipia. Hasta hay quien dice que si no le hubiera dado ese fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quizá la gravedad hubiese tardado más tiempo en ser descubierta.

Pero la serendipia (o serendipity en su voz inglesa) no sólo hace alusión a aquellos descubrimientos científicos afortunados e inesperados, a los que se ha llegado de manera completamente accidental. A ese poco de suerte mezclada con grandes dosis de talento.

No…

El término también se puede aplicar a encuentros fortuitos pero igualmente magníficos que una y otra vez juntan a dos personas, ya sea por propia voluntad o no… Lo importante es que son casualidades cuya naturaleza o fuerza ni siquiera Einstein –o Newton, a manzanazo limpio- sería capaz de explicar.

Magia, tal vez. La naturaleza obstinada de Cho, más bien. Porque tras varios días sin haber visto a Hermione, Cho Chang había llegado a una conclusión clara, cristalina.

Como si fuera una suerte de alquimista de lo imposible, la Ravenclaw, cansada de que el destino no le favoreciera, había decidido darle la vuelta, ponerlo a su favor. Si la montaña no iba a Mahoma, Mahoma iría a la montaña. ¡Cho Chang escalaría aquella montaña¡. Aunque para ello tuviera de aliada a una serendipia completamente falsa que Hermione Granger, por supuesto, asumiría como completamente cierta.

* * *

Al día siguiente de su discusión, el mañana que pronosticaron los ojos de Cho nunca llegó. Aunque parezca extraño, en Hogwarts es estadísticamente imposible no encontrarte con quien tú deseas. Las dimensiones del castillo podrían ser un impedimento, evidentemente. Pero la realidad es otra, porque sus habitantes se acaban encontrando tarde o temprano. Tropiezan unos con otros aquí y allá, en uno u otro momento del día, en ésta o en aquella esquina. Incluso con quienes no anhelan tropezar. A no ser, claro, que sea sábado, que haga un sol radiante y que los estudiantes estén más que deseosos de bañarse de ese sol y merodear un rato por los aledaños del lago o las calles atestadas de gente de Hogsmeade.

Y aquel día era sábado. Y Cho y Hermione saben muy bien que los sábados no son un día más de la semana. Porque los sábados en Hogwarts se aprovechan para hornear los cotilleos que no has podido cocinar el resto de la semana. La gente se interesa por los demás, por sus _cosillas_, por hechos que hacen que la vida sea más interesante: "¿Cómo que X está con Y?" "¿Fulanito se ha liado con fulanita?.¡Imposible¡.". "Yo sé quién se acostó con él…" y blablabla.

Es, en resumen, el día perfecto para meter la nariz en todo aquello que no has podido ni oler el resto de la semana porque has estado demasiado ocupado con las clases, los deberes o con obligaciones que no son tan apasionantes como husmear en la vida de los demás.

Por eso, aunque las dos habían conseguido conciliar el sueño del que se habían privado ellas mismas durante toda la semana, ninguna se sentía tranquila o relajada.

Como Cho, cuyo despiste crónico le había hecho olvidar que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch. Los Ravenclaw habían reservado el campo y faltar cuando es tan difícil tenerlo en exclusividad puede llegar a convertirse en una grave afrenta a tu equipo.

-¡Cho¡.¡Despierta de una vez¡.¡Se te va a hacer tarde¡.-oyó que le decía alguien.

Cho se giró hacia el otro lado, molesta por la voz que le estaba martilleando la cabeza.

-Cho: te juro que es la última vez que te lo digo. Si no te levantas ahora mismo, no pienso volver luego.

Abrió un ojo ante la insistencia. Sólo uno. El derecho. Luego se incorporó en la cama, bajó las sábanas hasta la cintura y sacó su cabeza.

-¿Tarde?. –preguntó.

Marietta Edgecombe puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer sus manos sobre sus muslos, enfadada.

-El entrenamiento. ¿Lo has olvidado?. –le dijo antes de lanzarse sobre su cama, provocando que el colchón de la buscadora "Ay, no hagas eso" rebotara.

Cho abrió el segundo ojo y miró a Marietta con desgana. Tenía tal resaca que pronto descubrió aquel molesto y pinchante dolor justo encima de su ceja. Se llevó una mano a la sien intentando aplacarlo con un suave masaje, pero no funcionó.

-¿Y bien?. –oyó que le preguntaba su amiga.

-¿Y bien qué?.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?. Desapareciste sin más. Te estuvimos buscando.

_Ah, eso…_

-Me fui a dar un paseo –dijo con poco convencimiento, evadiendo la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Un paseo?. –Marietta enarcó una ceja -¿Te apetecía dar _un paseo_ mientras todos estábamos en la mejor fiesta del año?.

-Eso he dicho: un paseo -Cho la esquivó y descolgó las piernas de la cama para introducir los pies en unas zapatillas blancas. –Estaba mareada.

Marietta se quedó mirando su espalda e hizo una mueca mientras Cho se levantaba para enfundarse la bata que tenía encima de su baúl.

-Draco Malfoy dijo que te fuiste muy enfadada –insistió.

-¿Eso dijo?. –recogió su neceser y una toalla sin ni siquiera mirarla. –A estas alturas de nuestra vida, creo que deberías saber que no hay que hacerle mucho caso a Malfoy, Marietta. El 90 por ciento de lo que dice es falso y el otro 10 por ciento lo dice sólo para molestarnos.

-Supongo –asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó de la cama y se puso al lado de Cho. –Por eso pensé que te habías ido con _alguien_. Me pareció muy extraño que te fueras sola.

-¿Con _alguien_?. –preguntó Cho, distraída. Estaba más ocupada intentando recordar si se había olvidado alguno de sus enseres de aseo.

-Bueno, sólo digo que si te fuiste de la fiesta acompañada –hizo una pausa para comprobar que Cho la estaba escuchando- puedes contármelo. A fin de cuentas, soy tu amiga.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo qué te hace pensar que hay alguien –se defendió Cho, que ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. -No hay nadie. _Cuando_ lo haya, serás la primera en saberlo –esta vez sí se giró para mirarla- Tienes mi palabra.

Cho le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Marietta frunció el entrecejo, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre una cama, miró el techo y ese "cuando" que había dicho Cho, en lugar del "si" que debería haber dicho en circunstancias normales, pareció dibujarse en su frente. _¿Cómo que "cuando"?_, pensó extrañada.

Hermione corrió exactamente la misma suerte. Malditas ganas tenía de alejarse del castillo, pero el "Vamos, Hermione, te sentará bien" había dado resultado.

Pero no, estaba segura de que no le iba a sentar nada bien. Sobre todo porque tenía ganas de atarse a la pata de la cama. O de grapar su túnica al peldaño de una escalera para ver si alguien –_alguien_- la rescataba. Y tampoco le desagradaba la idea de pasar aquel sábado sentada en el Gran Comedor, dedicada a la mera observación de quién entraba o quién salía. De si entraba o salía Cho.

Hermione no era tonta. De hecho, era muy capaz de reconocer que se trataba de un sentimiento completamente irracional, aunque no supiera dar respuesta a su origen. Porque lo que no atendía a la lógica, no valía la pena analizarlo. Ella podía desmenuzar la complejidad de cualquier materia. Pociones, Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones… nada se le resistía. Pero cuando la asignatura lleva el título de Sentimientos Irracionales, Hermione suspendía. Una y otra vez. Así que esta evaluación había concluido con un redondo cero por tratar de evitar aquella fuerza interior que le estaba pidiendo que no se alejara del castillo.

Al final cedió y allí estaba, paseando por las calles de Hogsmeade, su mirada fija en las espaldas de Harry y Ron, que iban delante, y escuchando distraídamente a Ginny, que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?. –le estaba preguntando la pelirroja.

Ginny llevaba varios días preocupada. Y atada de pies y manos como estaba por desconocer los detalles, empezaba a perder la paciencia al tratar de ayudarla con los ojos vendados.

-Bien. Hoy he descansado.

-Ya, se nota –la pelirroja dio una patada a una piedra que se interpuso en el recorrido de su zapato. –Aunque todavía tienes mala cara –le dijo mientras la piedra rodaba.

-No han sido unos días fáciles –admitió Hermione, aunque trató por todos los medios de no dar una respuesta clara.

También pensó en cómo cambiar de tema, pero entonces Ron le abrió el cielo. Bendito sea.

-¡Mira¡.¡Es una Nimbus 2008¡. –anunció con entusiasmo tras haber detenido el paso para contemplar el escaparate de una tienda de deportes. Ron tiró de la manga de Harry con energía para que mirara. –Te juro que cambiaría a mi madre por una de éstas. Bueno –se detuvo- a lo mejor a mi madre no, pero a Percy sí.

Harry rió con ganas. Ginny no pareció prestarle excesiva atención. Y Hermione, en lugar de rodar los ojos como haría tras un comentario tan banal, sonrió entre dientes y cabeceó con cansancio.

_Tan simple como siempre. _

Fue, sin embargo, una tregua muy pasajera, aunque Hermione esperaba que así fuera. Si conocía bien a su amiga –y lo hacía- sabía que no se iba a dar fácilmente por vencida.

-Hermione…

-Mmmm… -respondió, fingiendo estar ausente.

-Sabes que no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman –cierto, Ginny detestaba inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Pero esto era diferente-, pero te veo preocupada, y sólo quería decirte que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, lo que necesites, de verdad. Quería que lo supieras.

Hermione recapacitó. No estaba preparada para contárselo a nadie y, en el fondo, qué cuernos, tampoco es que hubiera nada que contar.

-Lo sé, Ginny, gracias. Y te prometo que no me pasa nada –mintió. –Pero, por favor, sólo te pido que no hagas como Harry. Con uno que me dé la tabarra es suficiente. Dos ya son demasiados.

Ginny sonrió y Hermione comprendió que, por el momento, esa batalla estaba ganada.

* * *

El final del sábado las sorprendió a ambas sin haberse encontrado. Cho pasó el día intentando curar su resaca, la cual no le dio tregua ni bebiendo la poción casera que a menudo Roger Davies repartía entre los estudiantes tras noches de juergas alocadas.

Hermione lo pasó rodeada de sus amigos, y fue un alivio que ninguno le hiciera más preguntas indiscretas. Ni siquiera Harry, que intuyó en su mirada amenazante que no era el momento y que, probablemente, nunca lo sería.

Y como siempre hay una excepción que confirma toda regla, curiosamente tampoco el domingo se vieron. A pesar de la meticulosa rutina que llevaba Hermione al final de cada semana, ese domingo les fue imposible encontrarse.

Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo cuando Hermione salía del Gran Comedor ahíta de su almuerzo y Cho entraba hambrienta, en busca del suyo. La fatalidad fue cuestión de segundos y la culpa la tuvo un grupo de estudiantes de tercero que entró en batallón y pasó dando voces en medio de las dos cuando ambas se cruzaban.

También contribuyó a la causa Madam Pince y su tajante prohibición de que pisaran la biblioteca. Hermione entró unos minutos, pero se quedó casi en la puerta. Simplemente tenía que devolver un libro que la bibliotecaria llevaba semanas reclamándole bajo amenaza de detención por culpa del retraso.

-¡Alabado sea Merlín¡. Pensaba que se lo había quedado para siempre, señorita Granger –bromeó con ese humor obsoleto, tan pasado de moda que nadie en su sano juicio encontraría gracioso.

Hermione, que estaba de pie frente al mostrador mientras la bibliotecaria lo catalogaba, aprovechó para estirar su cuello con disimulo. De puntillas, su mirada analizó aquel mar de cabezas sumergidas en los libros, pero tampoco así pudo distinguir la de Cho.

-No hasta la semana que viene –le dijo la bibliotecaria, mirándola de refilón.

-¿Perdón?.

-Que no puede entrar hasta la semana que viene. Ustedes dos necesitan aprender la lección –dijo, malinterpretando la mirada de Hermione, que no era precisamente de anhelo de regresar a la biblioteca.

-Ah, ya… La semana que viene –respondió con desgana, haciendo las delicias de Madam Pince, convencida de que había aprendido la lección cuando la vio atravesar la puerta ligeramente cabizbaja.

* * *

A media tarde, tuvo lugar también una reunión en el despacho del director. Incluso en los días de guardar los profesores se veían obligados a cumplir con sus obligaciones cuando se trataba de situaciones excepcionales. Como lo era ésta. Los cuatro directores de las casas estaban escuchando atentamente lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirles.

-Como sabrán, han pasado ya varios días desde que el Ministerio confirmó nuestras sospechas –comentó, provocando el asentimiento de todos. –Y supongo que Severus les habrá puesto al corriente de mis motivos para no convocar todavía a las alumnas implicadas –de nuevo un asentimiento general. –Si les he citado hoy aquí es porque tengo intención de mantener una charla con todos esta semana, tanto con el culpable como con las dos alumnas implicadas. Será una conversación breve, por supuesto, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él, Albus?. –preguntó Pomona Sprout, intrigada.

-Habrá un severo castigo, espero –propuso Snape, frunciendo el ceño que no daba pie a objeciones. El castigo debía adaptarse al crimen, por supuesto.

Un brillo misterioso atravesó los ojos del director, que carraspeó antes de dar una respuesta.

* * *

La semana concluyó de esta manera. Con tan pocas aventuras y sorpresas que Cho, una persona acostumbrada a los días excepcionales, se sintió bastante deprimida cuando se metió en su cama el domingo por la noche. Durante dos días no había pasado nada. No había visto a Hermione. Ni siquiera habían hablado, aunque se suponía que ya no existía ningún resto de enfado entre ellas. Y por Merlín que la echaba de menos… de alguna manera, la maldita Gryffindor despeinada se había colado en su vida y Cho no deseaba que se fuera de ella. Así que al agarrar firmemente su almohada y recapacitar un poco sobre los días que habían pasado, la estudiante de Ravenclaw decidió que ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Serendipia. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. Con sus propias manos la escalaría si era preciso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llegó a Transfiguraciones acompañada de Harry y Ron. Y como era habitual en ellos, tomaron asiento en una de las últimas filas. Ron, que todavía estaba tan dormido que hasta tenía una inmensa legaña que no le dejaba abrir uno de sus ojos, empezó a quejarse de lo corto que se hacía siempre el fin de semana.

-¿Por qué no pueden durar más?. Un día más tampoco sería tan traumático.

-O cuatro días más –bromeó Harry, acomodándose en la silla que le había tocado.

-No es para tanto, Ron –intervino Hermione-, piensa que mañana ya es martes –Ron elevó las manos al cielo, como queriendo decir que aquello era evidente pero no un consuelo.

Hermione se agachó para sacar de su mochila un pergamino y así estar lista para la clase que iba a dar comienzo. Al incorporarse, notó algo raro, como un extraño silencio. Sus ojos recorrieron primero la estancia y luego se posaron en el umbral de la puerta, donde alguien recibió con una sonrisa su cara de sorpresa.

-Perdón –dijo Cho, cuyas palabras rompieron el mutismo de los estudiantes de sexto. A fin de cuentas, no era normal que una alumna de séptimo apareciera en una de sus clases. Y aún menos Cho Chang, que despertaba tal admiración entre los chicos que a Hermione no le costó demasiado comprender el significado de sus miradas. –Me he dejado un libro –escuchó que decía.

Cho caminó entre las mesas, meneando adrede aquellas caderas tan curvilíneas que lanzaban su minúscula falda a uno y otro lado con aquel "fru- fru" que despertaba verdadera admiración. Pasó por delante de Hermione, aunque esta vez no la miró. Tampoco la saludó. Recogió un libro que se había dejado olvidado adrede en una de las mesas del fondo y dijo "adiós" antes de salir con esos andares de seguridad que dejaron a todos sin respiración. Hermione siguió todo el proceso con un pergamino congelado entre sus dedos y tardó un buen rato en menear la cabeza y hacerle caso a Ron, que siguió quejándose hasta que McGonagall entró y pidió silencio.

Algo parecido ocurrió durante los siguientes días. Cho lo tenía todo planeado. No podía ser ni muy evidente ni demasiado directa y en el fondo deseaba que Hermione sufriera un poco. No se lo podía poner fácil. No, no, no. Quería que ella despertara y la única manera era que la echara un poco de menos.

Así que Cho estuvo toda la semana en la sopa de Hermione. Y ésta la bebía sin chistar. A todas horas. Cuando menos lo esperaba. En los pasillos, al doblar una esquina e incluso en la entrada de clases en las que ella estaba matriculada y que Cho ya había cursado en años pasados. Y, por supuesto, en el Gran Comedor, donde las miradas llegaban a su máximo apogeo. Cruzándose. Encontrándose. Buscándose sin descanso para que una sonriera coquetamente a la otra.

La sopa de Cho incluso la bebía Hermione cuando llegaba temprano a sus clases y Cho tarde a las suyas. Que lo hacía tan sólo para robarle un "hola", un "adiós" o ese "llego tarde, mejor me voy" que ya se había convertido en rutina entre ellas dos. No hablaban de nada, pero sólo esto ya compensaba. Era preferible a fingir que no lo necesitaban.

* * *

Otro día empezaron las notitas. De alguna manera, Cho y sus amigas se las habían ingeniado para inventar aquel sistema de comunicación en las clases. Era muy sencillo: bastaba con escribir en un pergamino especial el nombre de la persona con la que querían hablar e inmediatamente el mensaje aparecía en el pergamino que el destinatario tuviera enfrente.

_Hermione_, escribió Cho con esa letra curvada y firme que tenía, reflejo de su carácter.

La Gryffindor se asustó bastante cuando el pergamino la saludó. _"Hola, Hermione"_. Porque, joder, ya tenía un bagaje con los diarios. Diarios y Voldemort eran la misma cosa. Así que miró a derecha e izquierda, con un gesto de terror en su cara que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué pasa?. –preguntó extrañado.

Hermione iba a contestar, pero justo escuchó el sonido de algo que rasgaba el pergamino y volvió a fijar su mirada en él a tiempo para descubrir que decía _"No te asustes, soy yo, Cho"_. La Gryffindor bufó, pero también sonrió y se cuidó muy mucho de disimular delante de Harry y ladear su cuerpo para que éste no pudiera leer las letras que iban apareciendo. Harry miró a Ron, como si buscara respuesta al comportamiento de Hermione. Pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros en un gesto que venía a decir "Yo ya te he dicho que está muy rara".

Aunque no sabía cómo se utilizaba, cogió su pluma, la posó sobre él y escribió.

"_Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo has hecho esto?"._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"_Sortilegios Cho. Los gemelos Weasley no son los únicos que tienen imaginación". _

"_Ya veo…"_

"_¿Acaso molesto?"_ bromeó Cho.

"_Un poco. Estoy en clase". _

"_¿Sabes, Hermione? No pasa nada si un día no prestas atención". _

"_Y esto lo dice una Ravenclaw…"._

"_Una Ravenclaw que te está enviando notitas en medio de su clase…"_

"_¡Pero estamos en una parte muy complicada¡.¡Faltan semanas para los exámenes¡"._

"_Si tienes problemas, yo te ayudo"._

"_No tengo ningún problema. Y para eso ya está el profesor. Al que no me estás dejando prestar atención, por cierto…"_

"_Como quieras. Entonces te dejo para que sigas atendiendo. Un beso". _

Y así, Cho se despidió. Hermione trató de garabatear más mensajes de protesta en el pergamino, no quería dejar la conversación a medias, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, que habían acabado pensando que su amiga estaba tomando apuntes, Hermione dejó la pluma con desgana a un lado y aguantó su cabeza con la mejilla, fastidiada.

_No, no y no. _

La decisión estaba tomada. Tenía un orden de prioridades en esta vida. No podía ser de otra manera.

Y era realmente desesperante que Cho consiguiera imponerse a todas ellas…

* * *

La prohibición de Madam Pince quedó oficialmente levantada el jueves. Bien, porque Hermione necesitaba urgentemente ir a la biblioteca. No era lo mismo estudiar en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde siempre tenía que aguantar las idioteces de Seamus y sus alardeos sobre sus conquistas producto de su imaginación o las incómodas preguntas de Lavender y Parvati sobre su privada e inexistente vida sentimental.

Cho también estaba interesada en ir a la biblioteca. Pero tenía otras razones, claro. Después de haberlo pensado sabía que Hermione no aguantaría ni un día más en volver por allí a escasas semanas de que los exámenes dieran comienzo. Eso sí, convenció a Marietta Edgecombe para que la acompañara porque sabía que si no su aparición no tendría el mismo resultado.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que les golpeó fue aquel sepulcral silencio. Madam Pince estaba contenta, aunque su cara se tornó cuando advirtió la llegada de Cho. La Ravenclaw la saludó con la mirada y siguió andando hacia donde estaban las primeras mesas de la biblioteca. Había varios sitios libres y sin embargo continuó caminando, como si buscara desesperadamente un sitio en concreto. Entonces lo vio. Y cuando Marietta hizo ademán de sentarse en una de las primeras mesas, Cho se quejó.

-No, espera –dijo en un susurro para que nadie la oyera. Ningún estudiante levantó la cabeza de su libro. –Más al fondo –propuso.

Marietta no comprendió sus intenciones, pero tampoco opuso reparo y continuó andando sin rechistar, pasando largas hileras de mesas y mirando hacia atrás, pues Cho la estaba siguiendo, pero ella no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llegar.

Marietta pasó de largo la mesa en la que estaban sentados Ron y Hermione y hasta que no llegó a la última mesa, donde ya empezaban las laberínticas estanterías de libros, no se dio cuenta de que Cho se había detenido. Se giró y vio que estaba de pie justamente a lado de la mesa donde ella menos deseaba estar.

-Hola –la escuchó saludar mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los dos sitios que quedaban libres enfrente de Ron y Hermione.

Cho lo hizo de la manera más natural. Tan pronto tomó asiento se agachó para sacar sus libros. Ron la saludó con la cabeza y en seguida retomó lo que había estado haciendo. Hermione enmudeció unos segundos, los que empleó Marietta en rehacer el camino andado y llegar adonde estaba para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando Cho se incorporó, se encontró con los ojos furiosos de Marietta, que sin duda le estaban diciendo _¿Aquí?.¿Tenía que ser justamente aquí?._ Cho sonrió con diversión y escuchó el seco "hola" con el que la saludó Hermione.

La buscadora no le dio demasiada importancia. Sólo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir su libro y fingir que leía. Durante un buen rato los ojos de Hermione bailaron de su libro a Cho y de vuelta a su libro. Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado, no dejaba de emitir gruñidos desesperados que indicaban que no estaba comprendiendo una parte especialmente complicada. A su vez, Cho se deleitaba en el placer de no estar prestando atención a Hermione porque de esa manera iba a conseguir exactamente lo que ella quería.

Así fue. Tras media hora de ignorarla completamente, la estudiante de Gryffindor empezó a relajarse, a bajar la guardia. Los minutos habían conseguido que tomara su presencia como algo natural y que consiguiera, aunque a duras penas, concentrarse en memorizar los párrafos que le quedaban.

_Un poco más, sólo un poco más_. Se animaba Cho a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Y entonces ocurrió. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Hermione sintió que un pie descalzo le había tocado. Al principio el roce fue tan vago que sólo levantó la cabeza de su libro para encontrarse con que Cho ni se había inmutado. Pensó que había sido un error. Quizá hasta lo había imaginado. Pero entonces el pie volvió al ataque y empezó a acariciar son delicadeza extrema sus tobillos.

Hermione miró a Cho; Cho no miró a Hermione.

Se detuvo en sus gemelos, jugó a trazar círculos en ellos. Subió y bajó todo lo que quiso mientras a Hermione se le teñían de rojo las mejillas.

Seguía mirando a Cho, como buscando una explicación. Porque ella estaba enfrente. Porque no podía –no debía- ser Marietta. Pero la buscadora ni siquiera le prestaba atención y hasta juraría que había retomado su costumbre de tararear por lo bajo mientras rasgaba su pergamino haciendo sabe dios qué trabajo.

_¿Ahora?.¿De veras es momento de tararear?._

La caricia se intensificó y Hermione notó cómo el pie subía por sus piernas, poniéndole los pelos de punta, abriéndose camino a través de sus muslos, que se contrajeron levemente ante la presión. Luego apartó lentamente su falda, y al hacerlo el pie no encontró ninguna queja, ninguna oposición. Ni de la falda ni de la dueña. Finalmente se posó en su entrepierna, en donde se quedó un rato con la intención de acelerar la respiración de Hermione, que no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido delator.

-¡AH¡.

Varias cabezas salieron de los libros para investigar de dónde procedía aquel sonido. La cara de Ron adquirió un rojo intenso que tiñó hasta sus orejas. Marietta se rió entre dientes. Y Cho preguntó con el tono más casual que pudo entonar:

-Hace calor aquí¿verdad?. Yo estoy sudando.

Y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa radiante, extremadamente burlona.

La Gryffindor estaba tan ruborizada que casi se queda sin habla. Pero tras unos segundos fue capaz de juntar las fuerzas necesarias para lanzarle una mirada asesina que brilló reflejada en la rojez de sus mejillas.

-Sí –respondió entre dientes. –Hace calor –dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Cho retiró el pie y no volvió a intentar tocarle en todo el tiempo que permanecieron allí sentados. Cuando una hora después los dos Gryffindors se despidieron para regresar a su sala común, el enfado de Hermione se intensificó al descubrir que todavía estaba tan excitada que andar le pareció toda una hazaña.

* * *

-¡Buf¡.¡Por fin¡.¡Acabó¡. –Ron se dejó caer sobre un sillón de la sala común y puso los pies sobre la mesa que había enfrente.

-Sí, la verdad es que esta semana ha sido muy dura –dijo Harry, tomando asiento a su lado y quitándose los zapatos para ponerse cómodo.

-¿Algún plan para el fin de semana?. –era Ginny, que había regresado con ellos tras la última hora de clase de la semana.

-Yo, estudiar –afirmó Hermione.

-¿Un viernes por la noche?.¿Te has vuelto loca?. –preguntó Ron, bajando los pies de la mesa para mirarla con descrédito.

-Cualquier día es bueno, Ron –se defendió Hermione. –Quedan tan sólo unas semanas para los exámenes y no quiero cargarme la nota media ahora. Vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

-¡Pero tienes todo el fin de semana por delante¡. –intentó razonar el pelirrojo.

-Déjalo, Ron –Harry le agarró por el hombro- Si ella quiere estudiar, deja que lo haga. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que…

-¡Eso era diferente¡. –protestó Hermione al ver que Harry sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Diferente?. Estuviste toda la noche del viernes torturándonos con eso de "voy a sacar un cero, voy a sacar un cero"… ¡Volvimos media hora después porque te estabas agobiando¡.

-Y luego sacaste las mejores notas de la historia de Hogwarts –apoyó Harry a su amigo. –Tu nombre acabará apareciendo en los anales del colegio, Hermione.

-Estaba sometida a mucha presión¿vale?. –precisó ella, cruzándose de brazos y empujando su espalda contra la del sillón orejera en el que estaba sentada.

-Pues como no queremos que te sientas obligada a venir con nosotros –razonó Harry, cogiendo los zapatos que había dejado en el suelo-, esta vez te dejaremos que estudies y nosotros nos buscaremos un plan.

Harry y Ron se levantaron, todavía con una sonrisa en sus caras, y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras para subir al dormitorio de los chicos. Hermione seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-No les hagas caso –Ginny le hizo una caricia en la espalda cuando ellos dos se perdieron de vista- sólo lo hacen para que te sientas mal y acabes yendo con ellos.

Hermione sabía que tenía razón. Sólo trataban de picarla. Pero esta vez no caería.

-Ya, pero se van a quedar con las ganas. Ellos pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana. Yo me voy a la biblioteca¿vienes?.

-No puedo, tengo planes –dijo la pelirroja, ruborizándose levemente. No quería que Hermione pensara que no deseaba su compañía o que estudiar no le importaba nada.

-Oh, vale… Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser la única estudiante de todo Hogwarts más preocupada por sus exámenes que por salir de juerga un viernes por la noche. Allí no había nadie. Todos se habían dado un merecido descanso. Incluso los Ravenclaw. No es que le importara… Bueno, le hacía sentir un poco extraña, pero tras recapacitarlo un rato se sintió bien. Estaba llevando a cabo sus planes. Sus prioridades. Sus metas en la vida.

Se sentó en una mesa al azar, donde posó todos sus libros, que pronto empezó a revisar. Estuvo bastante tiempo pasando páginas y páginas, ligeramente desconcentrada, pero no tanto para no darse cuenta de que necesitaba consultar un libro que ella no tenía. Se levantó y cruzó la biblioteca hasta llegar a la sección indicada, en donde empezó a sacar tomos que luego apilaba en el suelo por si detrás de ellos estaba el que quería encontrar.

Cuando hubo sacado tantos que la estantería se quedó vacía, le pareció ver dos ojos que la observaban desde el otro lado, por el hueco que había dejado. Hermione se asustó y se echó a un lado. Luego estiró la cabeza para comprobar si efectivamente había alguien ahí detrás. De ser así, seguro que sería Madam Pince y su macabro gusto de asustar a los estudiantes que se quedaban a solas en la biblioteca. En cambio, esta vez no vio nada, por lo que decidió rodear la estantería para asegurarse de que no se trataba una alucinación.

_Tranquila… _

Se dijo a sí misma, con el corazón desbocado. Llevaba la varita en alto. Pegó su espalda al borde de la estantería antes de dar un salto y cruzar hasta la otra esquina con la intención de asustar a quien estuviera allí.

No había nadie.

_Ya te lo dije…_

Hizo ademán de girarse para regresar a su sitio y continuar con la búsqueda de aquel libro, pero entonces sintió que alguien le había agarrado la mano.

El movimiento fue tan brusco que Hermione dejó caer su varita. Se encontró entonces frente a frente con alguien que atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y empezó a besarla. Por instinto comenzó a empujar con fuerza para desprenderse de esos brazos que la tenían acorralada, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Cho quien la estaba besando, quien la agarraba como si le fuera la vida en ello, y quien al ver que no oponía resistencia empezó a empujarla sin dejar de besarla, hasta que consiguió que Hermione retrocediera y quedara arrinconada contra una de las paredes de la biblioteca.

Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del suyo que notó que le faltaba el equilibro. Ya no opuso más resistencia. Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo flotar y su mente navegar a la deriva. Dejó caer sus brazos a lo largo del cuerpo mientras los muslos de Cho se encajaban entre los suyos y su mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

Hermione gimió de placer y Cho no se detuvo en ningún momento. Empezó besando su cuello, mordisqueándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Primero le dio pequeños mordiscos, luego más intensos, pasando a su vez su lengua, por si dolía, por si era necesario curar una herida. -¿Duele?.

-No, dios…

Cho estaba cada vez más excitada, explorando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas mientras Hermione arqueaba su espalda y hundía sus dedos en su pelo para que no se escapara.

-¿Te gusta así?.

-Sí.

Seguramente tocó en algún punto certero porque Hermione gimió y agarró su cabeza intentando controlar aquel escalofrío que empezó a recorrer su espalda. Cho no se detuvo en ningún momento. Al tiempo que la tocaba, saboreó todo su cuello, bajando con suavidad hasta el hombro, lamiendo, mordiendo incluso la clavícula, donde su lengua trató de hacerse hueco entre el nudo de la corbata y el final de la camisa. Como no encontró más piel que seguir saboreando, sus manos buscaron a tientas los botones del final de su camisa e intentaron desabrocharlos.

-Es… no… no es una buena idea… -se quejó Hermione al sentir un hilo de aire fresco que le subía por la barriga.

Cho desabrochó otros dos botones, los justos para retirar la camisa hacia los lados.

-Llevo más de una semana esperando.

Desanudó lo justo su corbata para poder separarla y se agachó para besarle la tripa, trazando con su lengua el camino hacia arriba. Hermione volvió a gemir y la mezcla del aire frío de la biblioteca con el rastro que dejaba la lengua de Cho hizo que clavara sus uñas en su espalda. Cho deslizó una mano por debajo de su sujetador, lo apartó y atrapó su pezón entre sus labios. Luego lo mordió.

-Buff…

Hermione dejó caer sus manos. Las posó en las caderas de Cho, las empujó contra las suyas y agarró su cabeza por la nuca para que sus bocas se juntaran de nuevo. Más. Mucho más. Con la otra mano bajó hasta el final de su falda, que levantó para posarla encima de sus bragas y notar lo húmeda que estaba. Oh, dios, estaba tan excitada que Hermione quiso deshacerse de aquella minúscula falda. Cho lanzó un gemido de placer cuando empezó a tocarla.

-Hermione, quiero hacerte el amor –le susurró al oído, desatando una bandada de mariposas en su interior. –Pero aquí no.

Hermione sintió que la cabeza le explotaba. Quería hacerlo con toda su alma, pero Cho tenía razón: allí no. Lo malo es que no sabía cómo controlarse. Días sin decirse nada, días sin verse, días de miradas encontradas en el Gran Comedor. Todo se acumulaba, quemaba en su piel, en su sexo, en su espalda arqueada, en esas manos que no podían dejar de tocarla. La deseaba allí y ahora.

Empezó a besar con mayor intensidad a Cho. Le tocaba, pero lo hacía por encima de la ropa, por miedo a no poder controlarse. Estrujándola, que aquellas prendas eran tan molestas que llegaban a desesperarle. Hermione las hubiera hecho añicos a mordiscos a no ser porque escuchó pasos detrás de ellas.

-Alguien.. –dijo de repente.

-¿Alguien?. –se sorprendió Cho. -¿Falta alguien más aquí?.

-No… idiota… -dijo Hermione, con la respiración todavía entrecortada. -Viene… alguien.

Cho se separó lo más rápido que pudo. Hermione empezó a abotonarse la camisa, todavía con aquel rubor intenso en las mejillas, pero lo hizo mal, no atinó ojal con ojal. Y para más complejidad, tenía la corbata ladeada y ni le dio tiempo a colocársela.

-¿Hola?.¿Hay alguien ahí?. –la voz estaba tan cerca que Hermione y Cho pegaron un respingo. -¡Por Merlín santo¡. ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?.¡Llevo horas buscándolas¡.- protestó McGonagall al encontrarlas entre las hileras de libros de la biblioteca.

Las miró de hito e hito y reparó, claro está, en el descompuesto atuendo de Hermione, en la falda medio subida de Cho y en la varita olvidada en el suelo. –Tenga –dijo, conjurando un hechizo que la levantó y la dejó flotando enfrente de Hermione- Se le ha caído esto.

La recogió y la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Cho reprimió una sonrisa. No era el mejor momento para partirse de risa.

-Acompáñenme. El director quiere verlas.

McGonagall puso cara de desconcierto, se giró y su capa ondeó con el movimiento. Hermione y Cho se miraron, sonrieron con diversión y empezaron a andar para seguir a su profesora, camino del despacho de Dumbledore.

-_Luego_ –leyó Hermione en los labios de Cho...

* * *

**NdA: **Ay… ya no sé qué más comentar de la historia. Este capítulo ha sido largo porque ha seguido, más o menos, una línea temporal de acontecimientos. Quería explicar un poco la evolución de los personajes, cómo Cho se decide a perseguir a Hermione porque no está dispuesta a perderla y, bueno, se lanza a la piscina para ello. Tened en cuenta que para mí Cho es una persona con poca paciencia. Si quiere algo, no se lo piensa. Aunque no sé si vosotros estaréis de acuerdo… como con todos los personajes secundarios, poco desarrollados por el autor en cuestión, todo son suposiciones nuestras.

De nuevo no he querido darle demasiadas vueltas al texto. Quizá no haya sido tan apasionante como el anterior –las discusiones también dan más de sí, eso seguro jaja-, pero espero que no os haya restado interés. He querido hacerlo un poquito menos psicológico y más de acción, pero eso ya es por capricho personal. Me gusta variar levemente para no aburrirme demasiado o contar lo que al final acabamos contando todos. Soy de las que aman jugar a ratos con las diferentes formas de lenguaje y, bueno, en esta ocasión me ha salido con tintes raros de cuento, como narrando los días… espero que no se os haya hecho pesado. Así que nada… esto sigue, aunque cada día queda menos. Como siempre, un besazo a todos. Booh-

Eowyn: espero no haber tardado demasiado¡ Te dejo que creer ese club de amenaza si ves que algún día me retraso más de lo normal ;)

Chikane89: debe de ser agotador abrir la página cada cinco minutos. Y qué tal una alerta? Eso te sacará de dudas y no tendrás que entrar a todas horas. En cualquier caso, yo super feliz de que te guste tanto.

xxHatsuYumexx: ahora lo que tienes que hacer es animarte a escribir mas y más Cho/Hermione. XD Extiende la religión¡ A ver si un día me saludas en el foro, porque sigo sin saber quién eres o a lo mejor es que no me he fijado como debería haber hecho? Hmmm… no sé.

Claudia: yo espero de veras acabar el Oliver/Hermione¡ Pero primero quiero terminar este, que es el que más dolores de cabeza me da. A ver si consigo arrastrarte hasta la otra historia también jeje. Y también pienso hacer más femslash¡ Mucho más. Tengo un proyecto ahora que a ver si sacamos a buen puerto jeje

Sabris: no te muerdas las uñas, ni te desesperes por diossss¡ Para eso ya estoy yo y tampoco es esa la intención. Y mucho menos que te cree dolor de espalda. Ya falta menos, ya falta menos. Escríbeme cuando quieras, ya sabes. Mucha

Sandokan: gracias por pensar que es emocionante. Si, ya falta menos. Estamos llegando casi al final, aunque todavía faltarán… no sé, quizá dos o tres más. Pero no puede durar eternamente, claro está. Gracias por leer y por comentar¡

akabreverof: jo… no sé qué decir. Gracias, de verdad. Yo intento que disfruteis con ello. Realmente soy de las que odia escribir demasiado rebuscado. Pienso que cualquier historia se disfruta más con un lenguaje un poco más llevadero, más fluido, más cercano. Pero esa soy yo. Para gustos, colores. Aquí cada uno tiene el suyo y todos son respetables. Un besazo.


	15. Multiplícalo por dos

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14

**-Multiplícalo por dos-**

Ellas siempre van rápido. Ven, conocen y se enamoran. Si lo tienen claro, no dudan un segundo en confesar lo que sienten, en comunicarse y hablarlo. Son mujeres. Y las mujeres siempre pisan el acelerador cuando se trata de sentimientos. El freno sólo lo echan con ellos, no vaya a ser que salgan corriendo. Por eso, cuando dos mujeres se juntan, tienden a declararse amor eterno en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo.

Pero el caso es que Hermione Granger no lo sabe, nunca ha vivido esto antes. Y, claro, para ella es bastante chocante escuchar aquello de "quiero hacerte el amor" -tan directo, tan claro, tan intenso- cuando apenas hace una semanas que se están conociendo. Es consciente de que si Viktor Krum le hubiera dicho eso, seguramente habría salido corriendo. O le habría comprado una escoba de vuelta a Bulgaria, que, en cualquier caso, viene a tener el mismo resultado.

La diferencia era que esta vez lo había dicho Cho y mientras McGonagall las conducía al despacho del director, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse colmada por una gran sonrisa interior. Caminaba al lado de la buscadora, con la profesora de Transfiguraciones delante, que era quien guiaba la marcha. Y de vez en cuando la miraba, como si esperara que ella le dijera algo que restara extrañeza a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que encontraba, en cambio, era una sonrisa pícara de vuelta, un gesto que le decía "McGonagall nos lo ha fastidiado, pero luego –_luego_- por Merlín que no te escapas".

Llegaron las tres a las escaleras que conducían al despacho del director. McGonagall dijo la contraseña correspondiente y éstas empezaron a girar hasta el piso superior. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la profesora entró la primera, Cho acarició la espalda de Hermione en un gesto tranquilizador. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, pues tenía la cabeza aún puesta en lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas, poco antes, en un recoveco de la biblioteca. Y si tenía que ser sincera, por alguna razón que desconocía, en aquel momento no le importaba en absoluto lo que Dumbledore tuviera que decirles.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, las dos muchachas vieron que en el interior ya estaban esperando los directores de las cuatro casas. Ambas saludaron a todos los presentes con un amable "buenas noches" y Dumbledore las invitó a que tomaran asiento con un amable gesto de su dañada y ennegrecida mano.

-Pasen, por favor, siéntense.

Las dos obedecieron. Tomaron asiento en dos butacas contiguas, situadas frente a la mesa del director y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de la presencia de otra persona. Un muchacho estaba sentado a su lado. Tenía las orejas muy rojas y en ningún momento levantó la cabeza, que colgaba de su cuello para no dejar de mirar el suelo. Cho puso una mueca de asombro cuando lo vio. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Y bien –Dumbledore se reclinó levemente sobre el escritorio para llamar su atención- les agradezco que hayan venido cuanto antes y al mismo tiempo les pido disculpas por haber interrumpido sus seguro apretadas agendas de trabajo.

Cho reprimió una risa al escuchar este comentario. Hermione le propició un disimulado codazo que a Dumbledore no se le escapó. El director las miró extasiado y sonrió con complicidad.

-Veo que están de muy buen humor –sus palabras estaban cargadas de intención. –Eso es estupendo, y lamento mucho ser yo quien tenga que aguarles su buena predisposición.

Hermione y Cho se miraron con desconcierto, luego desviaron los ojos hacia el chico de orejas rojas que todavía seguía con la mirada perdida en algún rincón del piso del despacho del director.

-Me imagino que ya sabrán por qué las he hecho llamar –tanto una como la otra asintieron con la cabeza. –Creo que aquí hay una persona que les debe una disculpa.

Dumbledore carraspeó. El muchacho de ojos tristes y azules por fin las miró a las dos y sonrió con nerviosismo, en una mueca temblorosa.

-Lo siento, Cho. Lo siento, Hermione.

Ninguna de las dos respondió. Era tal su sorpresa que permanecieron calladas el tiempo que transcurrió desde aquella revelación hasta que Dumbledore despachó al muchacho con palabras amables pero duras al mismo tiempo. El estudiante arrastró los pies hasta la salida y desapareció tras la puerta del director.

Segundos después, Cho hizo ademán de preguntar algo. Sus labios se movieron para pronunciar unas palabras, pero Dumbledore se adelantó.

-Deduzco que ambas querrán una explicación –dijo, dejándola con la boca semiabierta. –Severus, por favor, ¿serías tan amable de contarnos las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por el Ministerio?

El antiguo profesor de Pociones dio un paso al frente y se colocó cerca de ellas. Las miró con desgana, desinteresado como estaba, fastidiado por aquel repentino derroche de buen humor que se respiraba en el ambiente. Y es que ninguna de las dos parecía enfadada.

-Como ya les hemos contado –comenzó-, todo el equipo docente se ha esforzado para aclarar el asunto de la intoxicación –al decir esto Snape rozó el tono irónico o puramente socarrón. –La semana pasada el director recibió pruebas concluyentes del Ministerio de Magia que verificaban que habíamos dado con el culpable. Se procedió entonces a constatar que así era y las evidencias fueron claras. Días después, el alumno de nombre Steven Cauldron firmó una completa confesión.

-¿Steven Cauldron? –preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

-Es un alumno de segundo año –afirmó Cho, despejando las dudas de la Gryffindor.

-Así es, señorita Chang, como usted sabe perfectamente –confirmó Dumbledore, que se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación bajo la mirada expectante de los allí presentes, que siguieron atentamente sus merodeos. –Verán… -comenzó a decir- he hablado personalmente con el señor Cauldron y lo que les voy a contar es probable que las deje estupefactas…

Les narró entonces la historia completa, con todos los detalles que habían averiguado. Steven Cauldron era un alumno de segundo año de Ravenclaw, un muchacho aventajado, el típico niño que desde pequeño ya tenía su camino bien trazado por sus padres. Hijo de una familia de poderosos magos, el padre de Steve, Thomas Cauldron, era conocido en todo el mundo mágico por ser uno de los grandes maestros en el complicado arte de las Pociones. Aunque había trabajado durante años ayudando al Ministerio, en la actualidad se encontraba retirado, y en el ocaso de su vida, la fortuna le había hecho un corte de mangas con un hijo no deseado : Steven.

Desde muy pequeño, el muchacho había vivido rodeado de los aromas de las pociones, de fórmulas, de calderos, de aleaciones imposibles que su padre sacaba de los libros antiguos que yacían apilados por toda la casa, o de pucheros que él mismo inventaba y luego anotaba en pergaminos amarillentos con el paso de los años. La madre de Steven había muerto tiempo atrás y el joven Cauldron se había criado entre las rarezas de su padre y el ánimo burbujeante de las pociones que éste preparaba en aquella lúgubre mansión, excesivamente grande para ambos.

Steven era un niño raro. Tímido hasta la médula, apocado, no había sido capaz de hacer demasiados amigos en los dos años que llevaba cursando las enseñanzas que se impartían en el castillo. El sombrero seleccionador le había puesto en Ravenclaw y su asignatura favorita, en la que era un verdadero genio, eran las Pociones, como bien habían constatado primero Snape, en su año de novato, y luego Slughgorn en su reciente segundo año.

Como quiera que las obsesiones son de universal calado, el joven Cauldron había desarrollado un amor desmedido por la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de su casa desde el primer día que posó su mirada en ella. Atormentado por la diferencia de edad que los separaba, amargado al ver que ella, como era natural, no le hacía el menor caso, Cauldron tuvo que resignarse a intercambiar con Cho banales saludos de "hola" y "adiós". Lo habitual, cuando uno entra en la biblioteca, tropieza con ella entre las clases o se la encuentra en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Su amor no correspondido hacia Cho Chang y el deseo de que ésta le tratara como a un igual, provocaron que el muchacho llegara a la conclusión de que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Así, durante las vacaciones de Navidad de su segundo año, pasó las fiestas y celebraciones encerrado en su casa, buscando entre las hileras de libros aquello que pudiera ayudarle superar su amor desconsolado.

Tras días de lectura, Cauldron dio con lo que estaba buscando. Una poción arriesgada, prohibida, descatalogada de la mayoría de libros del mundo mágico, pero que su padre había guardado con celo en un libro lleno de polvo que encontró perdido entre el resto. Cauldron comenzó enseguida a destilar los ingredientes necesarios. Hierbabuena, jengibre, perejil… incluso un pelo oscuro de su amor atormentado. Pero, aunque era un alumno brillante en el fino arte de destilar brebajes, cometió varios errores durante la preparación de la poción que, según él, daría respuesta a todos sus desvelos. El primero fue cocinarla en un caldero del colegio, que, como todos bien sabemos, fue la pista inicial que precipitó una investigación por parte del Ministerio. Y el segundo tuvo que ver con la ejecución práctica de su plan maestro.

Aunque extraño, Cauldron tenía un cerebro privilegiado y por eso pensó en todas las posibilidades, incluso en tener una coartada para que, llegada la hora, Dumbledore y los demás no pudieran señalarle como el culpable de que Cho se viera en una encrucijada. Así que preparó la poción, volcó en ella un pelo de Cho, la destiló y, cuando estuvo lista, planeó ingerirla él mismo para que todos pensaran que él era la víctima, no el culpable. De esa manera conseguiría pasar las deseadas horas con Cho, hacerla suya, y provocar que a la buscadora no le quedara más opción que salvarle la vida a un compañero de casa. Y de corazón, dado que los Ravenclaw son personas muy leales, muy fieles a los suyos. Cauldron estaba casi seguro de que Cho Chang, como buena Ravenclaw que era, en ningún momento se negaría a colaborar.

Pero cuando el día llegó y mezcló el contenido de la poción con el líquido de zumo de calabaza en una inocente copa del comedor, algo le distrajo. Dejó la copa olvidada al ponerse nervioso de que uno de sus profesores le pillara merodeando por las cocinas. Sin duda, un elfo doméstico la recogió, miró con extrañeza su contenido, pensó que se trataba sólo de zumo de calabaza y como los elfos están acostumbrados a no desperdiciar nada –"Todo esto es demasiado caro, tengan cuidado con lo que tiran al cubo de la basura", les recordaba de vez en cuando el celador-, la copa viajó de las cocinas a las mesas del comedor. La fatalidad hizo que apareciera justo en el sitio donde estaba sentada Hermione, que la bebió sin sospechar nada, aunque notó un sabor más agrio de lo normal, y con ello sentenció un destino completamente casual que la iba a dejar encerrada en una habitación con Cho.

Tras escuchar la fascinante historia, las dos muchachas no escondieron su sorpresa, aunque Cho también se sentía ligeramente mortificada. Jamás hubiera sospechado la obsesión de Cauldron y mucho menos que un muchacho de su calaña, tan apocado como siempre se mostraba, fuera capaz de planear algo tan demencial, tan enfermizo y descorazonado.

-Por supuesto, Cauldron ha sido suspendido hasta el año que viene –puntualizó Dumbledore, que todavía seguía paseando. –Su padre ha insistido mucho en hacerles llegar sus más sinceras disculpas y nos ha hecho saber sus intenciones de mandarle a un internado por lo que resta de año.

Cho y Hermione volvieron a mirarse, aunque se quedaron en blanco. En realidad no había mucho más que decir, pero tampoco tenían ganas. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ninguna de las dos sabía si quería matar a Cauldron o cubrirle de abrazos.

-Ahora, lo que nos preocupa es cómo se encuentran ustedes –dijo Dumbledore- ¿Desean añadir algo?

Hermione dudó un instante. –Creo que ya está todo dicho, ¿no? –comentó.

-Estoy de acuerdo –la apoyó Cho-, no hay mucho más que añadir.

Dumbledore las miró con satisfacción.

-Pueden dar rienda suelta a su enfado –especificó la profesora de Transfiguraciones. –Entendemos que este descubrimiento puede haberles causado un estado de shock y no queremos que repriman sus sentimientos.

Cho estuvo a punto de carcajearse, pero miró a McGonagall con gesto amable. –No –desmintió-, yo la verdad es que me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Qué dices tú, Hermione?

Hermione sonrió. –No hay que ponerse melodramáticos –aseguró-. Lo que pasó, pasó, y el pobre Ravenclaw parece estar atormentado. Ya tiene suficiente con el castigo que seguramente le pondrá su padre.

Las dos estudiantes hicieron ademán de levantarse, pero esperaron a que Dumbledore les diera permiso. El director estudió largamente sus reacciones y llegó a la conclusión de que sus sospechas estaban prácticamente confirmadas. Sin embargo, tampoco en esta ocasión dijo nada. Simplemente dio una palmada y dejó que se marcharan.

-Bien, me alegro de que se lo hayan tomado con tanta deportividad –afirmó- y si no tienen nada que añadir, me temo que esto es todo por hoy. Si tienen algún problema estos días, no duden en contactar conmigo o con alguno de sus profesores. Estamos aquí para ayudarlas.

Snape carraspeó. Sprout afirmó contundentemente con la cabeza y su raído sombrero quedó levemente ladeado sobre su frente. Flitwick guiñó un ojo a las dos muchachas. Y Minerva McGonagall, en su sempiterno rictus serio, asintió lentamente y se colocó las gafas, que con el movimiento estuvieron a punto de precipitarse por su nariz de gata.

Cho y Hermione se despidieron con otro "buenas noches, profesores, y muchas gracias", y cuando salieron del despacho del director estallaron a carcajadas. Era divertido que todos se preocuparan cuando ellas dos pensaban que, en el fondo, Cauldron les había hecho un favor.

Por suerte, ninguno de los profesores las oyó. Cho asió de la mano a Hermione y tiró de ella para conducirla hacia las escaleras. En el tiempo en que giraron para bajar, Cho trató de besarla. Tenía intención de llevársela muy lejos, donde pudieran estar solas y hablar de lo que había pasado, aunque lo de la poción fuese lo de menos. Lo importante era retomar lo que previamente había interrumpido la aparición de McGonagall. Pero cuando sus labios rozaron los de Hermione –que en ningún momento se apartó, sino que estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar el beso-, escucharon una voz.

-Esperen un segundo.

Cho soltó su mano rápidamente y ambas se giraron para ver quién las llamaba en esta ocasión.

¡Otra vez no!

McGonagall se acercó y sólo frenó cuando las hubo alcanzado. Ellas fruncieron el ceño, sorprendidas, y entonces McGonagall habló.

-Si se dirige a la torre de Gryffindor –dijo, mirando específicamente a Hermione-, la acompaño. De todos modos, el toque de queda está a punto de expirar.

Cho rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero disimuló al ver que la profesora no les había dejado otra opción. Hermione se sintió decepcionada, pero algo dentro de ella rió al ver lo exasperada que se sentía Cho. Así, las tres caminaron en silencio hacia el vestíbulo, con McGonagall intentando entablar conversación, sin duda tratando de asegurarse de que se encontraban tan bien como habían dicho y de que todo aquel percance por fin había quedado en el olvido.

-Ha sido una verdadera pesadilla, a pesar de que en todo momento sabíamos que íbamos a dar con el culpable –ellas fingían estar interesadas, aunque lo que realmente deseaban era que la profesora desapareciera (y pronto) para poder estar solas. –Sin embargo, hemos tenido suerte de que la responsabilidad haya recaído sobre dos alumnas como ustedes. Sólo Merlín sabe lo que hubiera pasado si todo esto le hubiera tocado a alguien más débil de carácter…

Mientras caminaban, el cerebro de Cho se aplicó en buscar una solución. Trató de ralentizar el paso adrede para recapacitar y buscar una buena excusa por la cual Hermione no tuviera que acompañarla hasta la torre de Gryffindor, sino quedarse con ella un rato más; toda la noche, a poder ser. Pero el milagro que buscaba Cho no sucedió. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y sus ojos se posaron en las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común de Hermione, ella todavía no había encontrado la excusa perfecta. Tenía que ser una excusa factible, que convenciera a una profesora tan hábil e inteligente como McGonagall.

Cho observó que ponía un pie en el primer peldaño y oyó que se despedía.

-Buenas noches, señorita Chang. Que descanse –y miró a Hermione, conminándole a que se anduviera, ya que se había quedado quieta al pie de la escalera.

-Buenas noches, profesora. Hermione… -dudó- nos vemos mañana –_espero_.

-Sí, claro –afirmó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada desesperada a Cho. –Hasta mañana, entonces.

Y se giró para seguir a la profesora de Transifiguraciones. Al llegar al primer rellano de las escaleras, en donde éstas empezaban su danza, se giró con disimulo y comprobó que ya no quedaba rastro de Cho.

_Mierda_.

* * *

Fue tremendamente difícil conciliar el sueño. Pero a ninguna de ellas pareció importarle. Las horas muertas mirando el techo, escuchando ronquidos, sueños, súplicas desesperadas de la bruja y rana que era Parvati Patil en sus desvelos, les sirvieron para pensar en todo lo que querían hacer cuando tuvieran oportunidad de verse. Y la ocasión no se hizo esperar demasiado. Hermione y Cho quedaron al día siguiente.

Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente del siguiente.

Se veían a escondidas, se secuestraban besos aprovechando que no había nadie o que daban con una esquina mal iluminada. Se escondían en uno de los pasadizos secretos que Hermione conocía gracias al mapa del Merodeador.

Incluso disfrutaban martirizando a Draco Malfoy, que en ningún momento pudo averiguar por qué ahora parecían tan amigas, pero las arcadas le asaltaban cada vez que veía a ambas sonriendo, agarradas del brazo. Sobre todo cierto día en el que Cho Chang, al ver que él estaba cerca, le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a Hermione por si al rubio no le había quedado claro que le daba igual lo que pensara y que ya podía burlarse lo que él quisiera, porque ellas no iban a dejar que sus comentarios les hicieran mella.

Intercambiaban notitas, planeaban escapadas, engañaban a sus amigos para sentarse juntas durante las horas de estudio en la biblioteca, en las que Hermione siempre le reservaba un asiento a Cho porque era la más tardona de las dos. Pero luego la buscadora se lo recompensaba con roces tiernos por debajo de la mesa, caricias en sus muslos y en sus caderas. Nadie las notaba. Todos tenían la cabeza demasiado hundida en los libros debido a la presión típica de la temporada de exámenes.

Al principio, a sus amigos se les hizo raro ese deseo de estudiar todos juntos. Había dardos en las miradas que Ron siempre le dedicaba a Marietta Edgecombe. Había también intentos de acercamiento gracias a la comprensión de Harry, que asumía que, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, era normal que tuvieran una amistad más _estrecha_. Había incluso miradas sospechosas. Eran las de Ginny Weasley al ver que Hermione no tenía más que a Cho en la lengua. _Cho esto, Cho aquello, he quedado con Cho, luego nos vemos_. Era extraño, pero ninguno dijo esta boca es mía durante bastante tiempo. Hasta que la situación pasó de rara a molesta. Porque cuando dos personas comienzan una vida juntas, dejan de lado las antiguas y el hecho de que desaparecieran cuando no debían hacerlo, empezó a despertar el recelo de sus amigos.

-¿Has visto a Hermione? –preguntaba Harry, tras horas de haber tratado en vano de encontrarla.

-No –negaba Ginny con la cabeza. –A lo mejor está con Cho.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado ahora con Cho? Yo ya no entiendo a Hermione –protestaba Ron.

* * *

Era el bicho del amor. Un insecto tan placentero como traidor. Y mientras tenía lugar esta conversación, Hermione se deshacía entre las caricias de Cho. Estaban las dos tumbadas, jugando tras haber hecho el amor. Bromearon, sus ojos brillaron y hablaron de lo que siempre les preocupaba.

-¿Quieres contárselo a Marietta? –preguntó Hermione, pensando, sin duda, en lo indiscreta que era la amiga de Cho. A Hermione no le importaba que fuera su amiga del alma, lo que le preocupaba es que se fuera de la lengua y que todo el colegio empezara a cotillear sobre ellas.

-Todavía no –le dijo Cho, que estaba jugando con sus dedos. –No creo que se lo tomara muy bien y, la verdad, no me apetece. Pero lo cierto es que se lo prometí.

-¿Se lo prometiste? ¿Por qué?

Cho arqueó las cejas.

-Porque el otro día se puso un poco pesada e intentó sonsacarme si había alguien. Yo no esperaba que fuésemos a acabar así, por lo que le dije que sería la primera en enterarse.

-Ay, pequeño desastre –Hermione le revolvió el pelo a Cho. –Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces. Son tus amigos. No soy yo quien tiene que decidirlo.

-¿Y tú a Harry y a Ron?

Hermione reflexionó durante un segundo, luego suspiró.

-Tampoco me apetece. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que decírselo. Tengo miedo de la reacción de Harry.

-¿Y de la de Ron no? –Cho sonrió. Hermione sabía a qué se refería, pero a ella no le hizo demasiada gracia.

-Tendrá que asumirlo, ¿no?. No puede estar toda la vida como el perro policía, mirando con quién salgo y con quién no.

-Ya… -dudó Cho, tratando de ser comprensiva con sus miedos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó de repente la Gryffindor. -Al final nunca has llegado a contármelo…

La miró extrañada. No sabía a qué se refería.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de la poción. ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme? Yo pensaba que ibas a negarte ¡Yo me hubiera negado!

El pecho de Cho se hundió y luego se elevó. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y entonces entrelazó con ternura los dedos de Hermione.

-Porque me sentía en deuda con Harry. Cuando pasó… lo que pasó –dijo, titubeando-, no tuve oportunidad de pedirle perdón. Y pensé que ésta era una manera de resarcir el daño que le había hecho.

Hermione asintió. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

-No podía negarme. Estaba realmente desesperado y todos decían que ibas a morir. Pensé que era mi manera de disculparme por haberle tratado como le traté hace un año y no quería que…

La Gryffindor puso su dedo índice en vertical sobre la boca de Cho y ésta se calló.

-Ssssh. Está bien. Ya pasó. No tienes que justificarte –dijo, antes de inclinarse para buscar su boca y depositar un beso pacificador en ella.

* * *

El buen tiempo en Hogwarts siempre llega acompañado de los exámenes de final de curso, de ese sol que amarga a los alumnos, ocultos en las sombras del castillo con la única posibilidad de hundir las narices en los libros si no quieren que el resto del verano sea una temporada infernal.

Los que pasean por los terrenos del castillo son pocos. Quizá algún estudiante aislado, cansado del encierro y deseoso de tomar aire fresco. O, como mucho, alguno que prefiriere estudiar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero lo normal es que sólo los profesores sean los afortunados en pasear por los aledaños del lago, despreocupados como estaban ya de las clases normales, a la espera de que llegara la semana de los exámenes.

Albus Dumbledore había salido a dar uno de estas agradables caminatas en compañía de Minerva McGonagall. Ambos bajaban por un sendero, charlando amigablemente y aliviados de la paz que se respiraba cuando los alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados para armar el alboroto que habitualmente hacían.

-Bonito día, Minerva, y otro año que se nos escapa –dijo Dumbledore con un deje de tristeza en su voz, mirando de refilón la mano negra que colgaba prácticamente inerte de uno de sus brazos.

A McGonagall el gesto no le pasó desapercibido. Pero conocía a Dumbledore demasiado bien. Eran años de entrenamiento con él. Y sabía que no le contaría nada por mucho que le preguntara a qué se debía la negrura de su mano y de su alma. Casi seguro desviaría el tema o haría alguna broma socarrona restándole importancia. Por eso siguió caminando, fingiendo no haber notado la tristeza que encerraban sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, Albus, todavía nos quedan muchas batallas –trató de animarle como si emitiera el ronroneo de una gata.

-Cada día menos, Minerva. Los alumnos están creciendo. Un día llegan al castillo con la inocencia pintada en sus caras y al siguiente son mayores de edad. Nos hacemos viejos, querida amiga.

-Pero no tanto como para no darnos cuenta. Eso es importante, Albus –señaló la astuta Minerva mientras torcían por un sendero que llevaba al campo de Quidditch.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones del campo, Dumbledore se detuvo en las casetas de uno de los vestuarios. Señaló con la mano sana unas grietas y luego palpó la superficie para estimar el daño.

-Tendré que decirle a Filch que lo repare. Las lluvias de esta primavera han agrietado la pintura –dijo, mientras un dedo se le teñía de blanco.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó. Se ajustó las gafas de medialuna y se inclinó levemente para verlo con sus propios ojos. Entonces algo tropezó con ella y se oyó un golpe sordo, como el de un cuerpo que tocaba suelo. McGonagall se giró en seguida y Dumbledore lo hizo con ella.

-Granger –exclamó la profesora, al ver que sin querer, y al haber tropezado, la alumna se había caído al suelo.

Dumbledore se agachó para ayudarla a que se levantara. McGonagall se deshizo en disculpas.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó, inspeccionando la herida que se había hecho en el brazo.

-Sí, no se preocupe –dijo Hermione, remangándose su túnica que, misteriosamente, estaba mal abotonada.

-Espere, sáquese la túnica, sé de un remedio que la curará en seguida –afirmó McGonagall, que ya estaba ayudándola a que se despojara de ella.

Cuando se la sacó, la profesora se la tendió a Dumbledore, que sonrió amablemente a Hermione. Mientras la directora de su casa posaba su varita sobre la herida y murmuraba un encantamiento curativo, Dumbledore no pudo evitar fijarse en algo que le arrancó probablemente la mayor sonrisa que había experimentado en los últimos años. Pinchó disimuladamente la espalda de McGonagall, que, extrañada, se giró para ver por qué la tocaba, aunque no protestó. Sólo cuando acabó de curar a Hermione le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

La profesora de Transfiguraciones se dio cuenta entonces de lo que trataba de señalarle el director y se quedó embobada al ver que Hermione llevaba puesta una camisa en la que estaba cosido el escudo de Ravenclaw y, para colmo, la muchacha estaba más despeinada que nucna y tenía la prenda mal abotonada.

-Aquí tiene –le dijo Dumbledore, tendiéndole la túnica, y comportándose como si no se hubiera fijado.

Hermione se la puso de nuevo, les dio las gracias y siguió caminando en dirección al castillo. Medio segundo después, los dos profesores escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera! ¡Te has puesto mi camisa!

Y vieron a Cho Chang, que salía despedida de los vestuarios, con la camisa de Gryffindor medio abierta y las mejillas sonrosadas. La buscadora frenó en seco al encontrarse con los dos profesores e intentó normalizar la situación deseándoles buenas tardes con un hilillo de voz. Ellos le correspondieron y Cho echó a correr para tratar de alcanzar a Hermione.

Cuando las dos se perdieron de vista, Dumbledore carraspeó. No articuló palabra en un principio, tan sólo extendió su mano sana, como si esperara que McGonagall depositara algo en ella.

-Creo que me debes algo –comentó finalmente.

McGonagall entornó los ojos, refunfuñó y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego depositó un galeón en la palma de su mano.

-De acuerdo –le dijo, todavía molesta-, tú ganas, Albus. Pero que sepas que nadie ha confirmado que esto sea amor…

Dumbledore sonrió, guardó el galeón que había ganado por derecho propio, rodeó paternalmente con su brazo a McGonagall y dijo:

-Oh, sí, mi querida Minerva. Es amor. Amor del bueno y amor entre casas, me temo…

Y los dos echaron a andar para continuar su paseo.

De Cho y Hermione, ¿qué más puedo contaros? Son mujeres. Y esto es lo que ocurre cuando dos mujeres descubren que se quieren. El sentimiento de una se intensifica con el de la otra. Es muy fácil comprenderlo: Multiplícalo por dos y así sabrás lo que en su día sintieron Cho y Hermione.

**Fin.**

* * *

**NdA: **sniff, sniff.. se ha acabado… Bueno, antes de que intentéis matarme a pedradas o suplicarme para que lo continúe, intentaré explicaros algo: una historia TIENE que acabar y ésta, desde mi punto de vista, no daba para mucho más. Es cierto que podría haberla extendido un poco, quizá contaros qué tal les había ido la vida, meterlas en los típicos rifirrafes con sus amigos, etc. Pero sabía que para hacerlo tenía que extenderlo varios capítulos y lo más importante: incluir una escena en la que sus amigos se enteran. No es que sea vaga (de verdad que no es eso), es sólo que me pareció que no pegaba. Esta historia no es un drama, no pretende ser melodramática, sino un poco cómica, tierna, contar algo diferente. Y la verdad… no me apetecía NADA incluir el descubrimiento de Harry y los demás, porque eso hubiera provocado disputas, enredos, celos, enfados, etc, además de que se hubiera prolongado muchísimos capítulos para explicar cómo ocurrió y las reacciones de 

los personajes. No sé… me pareció que realmente no encajaba con el tono de la historia… y he preferido rematarlo con un final feliz. Además, dudo mucho que en un sitio como Hogwarts dos chicas como Cho y Hermione fueran por ahí, demostrando en público su amor. Hey.. quizá sí, quizá no. Eso es para gustos, pero en mi cabeza no ocurre así.

Respecto al lemon que todos pedisteis: lo siento, pero al final no me dio la historia para hacerlo. Tendría que haber forzado muchísimo la situación (o al menos eso me parece a mí) y prefiero darle este toque infantil y dejar que el lector se imagine lo que quiera. Os pido disculpas si os habéis sentido decepcionados. No era mi intención "engañaros". Pero ya tenéis uno en la historia, y un lime, por lo que algo es algo, no?

Más cosas y por mera curiosidad: es una tontería, pero si alguien quiere, que sepáis que este fic está inspirado en una canción realmente rara que tiene el mismo título. Se llama lo haré por ti y es de Flavio Rodríguez. No es que sea gran cosa, pero curiosamente se me ocurrió mientras la escuchaba.

Si alguien quiere saber más sobre la pareja, he escrito un mini one shot para un concurso de parejas extrañas. Se llama "Dos en una cama". Algunos ya lo habéis leído y alguien me dijo que podía ser el prólogo de esta historia. Yo pienso lo mismo porque la caracterización de los personajes es idéntica. La podéis encontrar en mi perfil si sentís curiosidad.

Y creo que ya no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que me ha encantado escribir esta historia, teneros a mi lado capítulo a capítulo, las cosas tan bonitas que me habéis dicho y la lealtad que algunos habéis demostrado (hasta el punto de crear un grupo de persecución para proteger al lector maltratado. Eowyn sabe de lo que hablo… jajaja). Así que nada, muchísimas gracias por todo y un besazo. Si os apetece hacerme feliz, dejadme un gatito-review, que os prometo que no arañan ;)

Muchas gracias. Booh-

* * *

Akabreverof: yo también me estoy aficionando al femslash. Supongo que no sólo escribiré estas historias en el futuro, no encasillarme. Pero sí me gustaría que hubiera más, por eso de diversificar un poco el fandom. Alguien dijo un día: ¿Quieres femslash? Pues escríbelo. Y ya veis que he seguido el consejo (muy bueno, por cierto). Gracias por tus comentarios. Casi me has ruborizado.

Chikane89: bienvenida a la religión Cho/Hermione. Tus hermanos te saludan. Ya ves que no te mentí y que quedaba muy poco. Siento si en algún momento el fic te "traumatizó", tampoco era esa mi intención jajaja.

ELEKTRA: qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que bien. Las mías fueron un poco rollo. No te preocupes, nunca había oído hablar de esa zona del sur de Madrid, pero en cualquier caso no creo que eso te haga rara? Jaja. La otra historia la estoy editando ya, pero no me he puesto 

a escribir, así que no me voy a comprometer demasiado (por si acaso). Pero lo intentaré, de verdad.

iTiLiZ-cHaN: perdona por lo del lemon. Sé que lo esperabas, pero ya ves… a veces hay cambios de rumbo y tienes que seguirlos. Como me dijo una autora muy buena un día: yo sólo cuento lo que los personajes han querido decirme. Creo –y valga la comparación, a pesar de que yo no soy una profesional como ella- que a mí me ha pasado lo mismo. He contado lo que ellas dos me han dicho. Un besito grande.

Milo: pues qué bien! Yo más que encantada de que no te lo esperaras. Las sorpresas a veces son para bien, eso está claro. Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado y convencido, más o menos, esta extraña pareja.

Claudia: hola, guapa. Yo tampoco sé qué más decir, jeje. Salvo, quizá, que gracias por haber estado toda la historia ahí. Tus reviews, aunque no te lo creas, me han animado muchísimo y me han hecho desear acabar la historia cuanto antes. Gracias

Ziggy64: qué tal van esos labios? Te los has mordido ya enteros? Yo también soy muy devota, ya lo ves. Como he dicho a otra persona, la otra historia la estoy editando un poco, aunque no demasiado. Ya veremos lo que pasa con ella. Besos.

Madridcc: has vuelto! Qué bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Ya ves, Dumbledore se salió con la suya, el viejo zorro jeje.


End file.
